


La Neigenée

by Ai_Megurine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also first time I post on AO3, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins, But I'm lazy, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Murder, Plot, Politics, Slow Burn, There are many other characters, backstabbing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Megurine/pseuds/Ai_Megurine
Summary: Hinata Hyuga est la fille du seigneur Hiashi Hyuga et dame Cho Hyuga, et l'héritière du château Perleforêt. Alors que son père est choisi pour devenir le futur Daimyo du Royaume du Feu après Hiruzen Sarutobi, la petite fille, rêveuse et innocente, le suit à la capitale. Malheureusement, tandis qu'elle s'habitue et tombe amoureuse de la capitale, une tragédie emporte son père et plonge le royaume dans le chaos. Entre complots et manipulation, elle devra apprendre à survivre dans cette ville sans pitié, mais aussi à contrôler son cœur et ses sentiments.Cette histoire est aussi disponible sur fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13538694/1/La-Neigen%C3%A9e
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. Il était une fois...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, mais j'espère que aimerez ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferait super plaisir !  
> Si les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi, les chansons le sont, et j'ai passé énormément de temps à les écrire.

_Au-delà des anciennes montagnes d’émeraude,_

_J’attends, la solitude sans cesse me taraude._

_Alors que cent gemmes et pierres semblent me coiffer,_

_Je chante, et danse, et harpe, comme je suis vouée._

_Car mes chansons endormiront le titan,_

_Un héros m’emmènera dans le distant._

_Un héros dont je ne savais pas le nom_

_Survint pour une pleine lune, sur un étalon._

_Avec une lame d’argent de runes engravée,_

_De l’horrible bête pour moi ils purent triompher._

_Je lui chantai je suis Illya de la tour,_

_Et brave Dalìn me couronna dans la cour._

_Aujourd’hui je me nomme la belle dame Illya,_

_La femme de Dalìn, seigneur de la Lolya._

_La tour vit toujours par-delà le lointain,_

_Mais n’est plus le triste théâtre de mon chagrin_

_Et depuis la tour d’argent dans mon foyer,_

_J’observe la terre que j’aime à traverser._

Les doigts d’Hinata Hyūga cessèrent de danser sur la harpe alors qu’elle terminait de chanter la Ballade d’Illya, une de ses chansons préférées. La fillette leva ses yeux gris perle vers sa tutrice et nourrice, lula Natsu. La vielle femme applaudit doucement, et Hamya et Hanika l’imitèrent. Hinata sentit ses joues chauffer. Hamya et Hanika avaient respectivement deux et trois ans de plus qu’elle, mais elle était la fille du seigneur Hiashi et elles les filles du maître d’armes. Elles lui devaient respect, même si elles étaient en réalité cousines à un quelconque degré car toutes étaient des Hyūgas. Néanmoins, cella gênait souvent Hinata et elle préférait être auprès de son cousin Neiji qui souriait plus et restait honnête en à peu près toutes circonstances.

– Félicitations, Hinata, dit lula Natsu alors qu’un sourire étirait son visage ridé. Tu t’améliores, mais tu dois faire attention à ne pas aller trop vite lorsque tu chantes, ta mélodie était en retard.

– Merci, lula Natsu, répondit la fillette, et la vieille femme hocha la tête.

– Hamya, à toi. Tu devais travailler ton interprétation de la Quatrième Hymne, n’est-ce pas ?

Hamya hocha la tête et prépara son violon fait de bois de chêne. Alors qu’elle allait commencer à jouer l’hymne pour les guerriers tombés noblement, la porte s’ouvrit, et elles sursautèrent. Hinata reconnut immédiatement sire Kō, le meilleur chevalier du clan.

– Pardonnez mon intrusion, mesdemoiselles, lula, mais c’est important. Le seigneur Hiashi est rentré de Konoha.

Les yeux d’Hinata s’écarquillèrent et sa bouche s’entrouvrit sur un hoquet discret de surprise. Son noble père était parti pour la capitale six ans plus tôt, alors qu’Hinata allait célébrer son deuxième anniversaire, et elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis. Il envoyait parfois des présents – des robes, une harpe, des livres – mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir de son visage. Il était le frère jumeau de son oncle Hizashi alors elle supposait qu’ils étaient de ce fait identiques mais, étrangement, elle ne pouvait pas visualiser son visage. Elle se demandait plutôt à quoi il ressemblerait après tant d’année loin d’Yggalë et de Perleforêt. Comment serait-il vêtu ? Que lui dirait-il ? Mais la question la plus importante était néanmoins totalement différente. C’en était une que sa mère ne pouvait s’empêcher de discuter dès qu’elle avait bu un peu de vin. Son père avait-il été choisi pour prendre la place du Daimyō sur le trône ?

* * *

Hinata étudia le seigneur d’Yggalë et de Perleforêt qui se tenait devant elle. Il était grand et large d’épaule, semblable à un géant légendaire alors qu’il ne portait aucune armure. Ses yeux et cheveux étaient similaires à ceux d’Hinata ou de n’importe quel autre Hyūga, mais ses yeux étaient froids et glacials. Il ne ressemblait pas à son oncle Hizashi, dont les yeux étaient chaleureux et qui avait une histoire à raconter à elle et son cousin Neiji. Cet homme, son père, la terrifiait, mais elle était bien élevée et entreprit donc de s’incliner devant lui, tenant délicatement les côtés de son jupon lavande.

– C’est un honneur de vous rencontrer, père, dit-elle.

– Relève-toi, répondit-il. Il est inutile de s’incliner devant ton père.

Elle obéit immédiatement et jeta un coup d’œil à son visage. Ses yeux semblaient s’être réchauffés et un petit sourire étirait qui rappelait à Hinata l’expression de son oncle lorsqu’il lui apportait des sucreries en secret. La fillette s’autorisa à sourire un peu ; elle avait eu tort de le craindre. Il était son père, et les pères aimaient leurs filles et fils. Elle s’était trompée dans son jugement. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit qu’il avait été le plus heureux des hommes à sa naissance, l’appelant Hinata pour la défendre du surnom qu’on lui avait donné, la Neigenée.

– Prenons tous du thé, proposa-t-il. Je veux tout savoir à propos de ma fille, il ajouta chaleureusement.

Hinata eut envie de sourire et rire ; son père était rentré, et il était tel que sa mère l’avait décrit. Fort, juste, et bon. Il écouta les histoires de dame Cho à propos d’Hinata – sa première chanson, ses jeux préférés – tout en sirotant du thé, demanda à Hinata comment ses études se déroulaient et la félicita lorsqu’elle lui montrera sa broderie. Elle devait toujours progresser, mais il balaya ses mots d’une main et lui demanda de lui faire un mouchoir ou une écharpe qu’il pourrait porter s’il devait à nouveau quitter Perleforêt sans elle.

Elle allait lui proposer de jouer de la harpe pour lui, ou de chanter une de ses mélodies préférées, lorsque la porte de la pièce s’ouvrir. Hinata sursauta et se retourna afin de voir qui était là, craignant que quelque chose fût survenue. Mais il ne s’agissait que de son oncle Hizashi et de son cousin Neiji. Neiji avait neuf ans, soit un an de plus qu’elle, mais il était déjà bien plus grand qu’elle, mesurant une tête de plus qu’elle. Néanmoins, ils jouaient souvent ensembles lorsque l’occasion se présentait.

– Hizashi, mon frère, tu n’as pas changé ! Et tu dois être Neiji. Comment allez-vous ? son père demanda.

– Bien mieux maintenant que tu es là. Tu n’as pas écrit pour nous prévenir, pourquoi donc ?

– Les routes Oplànes ne sont pas sûres, répondit Hiashi. Je voulais m’assurer que personne n’était au courant de mon retour et quelle route j’emprunterais. Mon escorte et moi-même aurions été en danger.

– Je comprends. Quelque chose doit être fait pour ces routes. Celles d’Yggalë sont bien plus sûres. Les brigands et truands en tout genre ont peur de nous.

Hinata frissonna. Des brigands et des truands ? Il n’y avait point de personne de la sorte à Yggalë. Leur région était sûre, et leurs routes aussi. Si les routes Oplànes étaient dangereuses, elle voulait rester chez elle pour toujours. Néanmoins, si elles étaient si dangereuses, le Daimyō ferait sans aucun doute quelque chose pour les sécuriser. Il ne laisserait pas son peuple être danger de la sorte.

– Ne parlons pas de ce genre de malheurs devant les enfants, sa mère intervint. Ils sont trop jeunes pour entendre parler de ça.

– Vous avez raison, ma dame, répondit son père. Les routes Oplànes ne sont pas notre problème, ou tout du moins pour l’instant, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Sa mère hoqueta et lui saisit les mains. Hinata, surprise, jeta un coup d’œil à son cousin, qui ne semblait pas non comprendre cette excitation nouvelle.

– Ai-je bien entendu ? sa mère questionna. Les Hyūgas ont-ils reçus cet honneur ?

– Oui, ma dame, nous l’avons. Ce soir, nous festoierons, car j’ai été choisi pour prendre la place du Daimyō sur le trône, et notre clan guidera le royaume vers la gloire.

Hinata hoqueta comme sa mère l’avait fait plus tôt. Elle remercia la Mère de Tous pour cet honneur et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Son père l’emmènerait sans aucun doute à Konoha avec lui dans quelques années, et elle pourrait admirer la beauté de la capitale, rencontrer des chevaliers de toutes origines, de belles dames, voir des tournois, des chanteurs dans toutes les rues, elle deviendrait amie avec des filles de son âge. Souriante, elle se tourna vers son cousin et son oncle, uniquement pour être surprise par le visage de son oncle ; son sourire semblait étrange et si différent de celui qu’il faisait pour elle. Son sourire disparut et elle jeta un coup d’œil à son père, qui discutait avec sa mère de sujets mondains. Mal à l’aise, elle se rapprocha d’eux et tenta de se concentrer sur leur discussion.

Mais il semblait qu’elle avait eu peur pour rien ; au dîner, tout le clan mangea ensembles, on chanta, dansa et mangea beaucoup, et son père et son oncle semblaient s’entendre à merveille. Ils conversaient de leur enfance et de leur adolescence, du « bon vieux temps » comme son père disait, et riaient beaucoup. Hinata ne comprenait pas tout et discutait avec Neiji à propos de leurs journées et de la fête, mais ses yeux retournaient souvent vers son père. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il disparaisse soudainement et, lorsqu’elle se coucha après la dîner, ses yeux étaient humides de peur qu’il eût disparu au petit matin.

Mais, bien sûr, il était là, reprenant petit à petit son rôle de seigneur d’Yggalë. Elle le voyait, car il travaillait beaucoup, mais peu lui importait. Chaque fois qu’ils mangeaient ensembles ou se voyaient dans l’après-midi, après les leçons d’Hinata, il trouvait toujours le temps de lui conter une histoire à propos de Konoha, une anecdote ou un évènement comique qui la faisait rire. Sa mère, quant à elle, semblait bien plus heureuse, et souriait beaucoup plus. Ses cheveux d’ébène semblaient plus soyeux, ses yeux d’argent plus brillants. Elle jouait plus de musique, les chansons qu’elle fredonnait étaient plus heureuses. Hinata entendit par des gardes que fêtes avaient été données dans tout Yggalë en l’honneur du retour de son père. Cela prouvait, pour la fillette, que son père serait un Daimyō dont tout le monde se souviendrait ; Yggalë l’aimait déjà, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que le tout le royaume ne l’aimât aussi. Il serait, sans aucun doute, le meilleur Daimyō que le royaume n’eût jamais connu, et régnerait justement sur la terre du feu.

Elle-même aurait des devoirs en tant que sa fille ; elle ne serait pas Daimyō après son père, et ne régnerait jamais sur autre chose qu’Yggalë, mais elle vivrait sûrement à la cour avec son père pendant quelques années. Après tout, où lui trouverait-il un mari idéal ? Et qui laisserait passer l’occasion de venir à la cour ? Cela signifiait qu’elle devait exceller autant que possible en tout ce qu’elle devait maîtriser en tant que fille noble. Elle devint plus assidue dans ses entraînements, et découvrit rapidement que son père était fier d’elle. Cela l’encouragea uniquement à continuer, à être l’enfant modèle dont il rêvait sans aucun doute.

* * *

Trois semaines après le retour de son père, alors qu’elle lisait un conte chevalier à son balcon, Hinata leva les yeux quelques instants pour observer le paysage qui entourait Perleforêt. Alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur les plaines verdoyantes, elle entraperçût au loin une colonne de chevaux s’approchant de château. Elle se leva d’un bond et s’appuya sur la balustrade de pierre, les yeux écarquillés. Qui venait ? Etait-ce des alliés ? Elle plissa les yeux, espérant reconnaître une bannière à cette distance, mais c’était peine perdue ; ils étaient trop loin.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s’arrêta devant son miroir, étudiant sa tenue. Elle soupira, soulagée ; elle était bien habillée et ses cheveux étaient soyeux et démêlés. Elle serait présentable aux yeux des nouveaux arrivants. Elle enfila néanmoins un médaillon du clan Hyūga et quitta sa chambre, cherchant ses parents pour les informer de sa découverte. Elle alla d’abord frapper aux appartements de sa mère, qu’elle trouva vides, et décida de se rendre au bureau de son père, où il travaillait tous les jours pour le clan et la région. Elle frappa doucement, et entendit au travers de la lourde porte en bois sombre sa voix grave.

– Entrez !

Elle poussa aisément la porte et entra, s’inclinant poliment.

– Oh, Hinata, je ne m’attendais pas à ta visite. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? demanda-t-il.

– J’ai vu une colonne de chevaux approcher, père. Je n’ai pas pu reconnaître la bannière qu’ils portaient à cause de la distance.

– Ah, je vois. Ce sont nos vassaux, les Yamanaka et les Inuzuka. Je les ai invités pour célébrer mon retour. Ta mère m’a dit de garder le secret pour te faire une surprise, il semblerait que tu as toujours voulu voir un tournoi.

– Un tournoi ? répéta-t-elle, soudain trépidante, un immense sourire apparaissant malgré elle sur son visage.

Il rit doucement et marcha vers elle.

– Il semblerait qu’elle avait raison. Nous allons avoir un tournoi, en effet. Il ne sera pas digne de ceux de Konoha, mais cela fera un bon entraînement pour ceux que tu verras à la capitale, n’est-ce pas ?

– J’irais à Konoha ? s’extasia Hinata.

Ce devait être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie ; non seulement un tournoi allait avoir lieu, mais elle avait à présent la confirmation qu’elle suivrait son père à Konoha lorsqu’il deviendrait Daimyō. Il rit à nouveau et l’invita à le suivre dans la grande salle pour accueillir leurs premiers invités. Si elle avait pu, Hinata aurait sautillé et courut de joie dans tout le château, mais elle se contint. Si elle n’agissait pas comme une bonne demoiselle, elle serait ridicule, et ses parents honteux.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les tables avaient été déplacées de manière à former un « u », et Hinata vit que sa mère et Neiji était déjà assis et les attendaient, discutant entre eux. Si Hinata devait deviner, elle dirait que son cousin contait à dame Cho ses anecdotes d’entraînement. Elle choisit de s’assoir à côté de sa mère, à la droite de son père, à la place de l’héritier, tandis que Neiji était à gauche et avait laissé un siège pour son père.

Les premiers vassaux à arriver furent les Inuzuka ; leur dame était prénommée Tsume, mais Hinata réalisa, déçue, que la femme n’avait rien d’une dame, et ne retrouva chez elle aucune trace de la grâce de sa mère, mais elle n’en montra rien. A ses côtés se tenait sa fille aînée et héritière, dame Hana, qui, bien que plus gracieuse et belle que sa mère, portait une épée à sa ceinture et se tenait comme un chevalier. Que trouvait-elle à l’escrime ? Cela semblait fatiguant et la sueur de l’exercice devait coller leurs vêtements à leur peau. Des gardes devraient amplement suffire pour les protéger. Pour finir, venait le fils de dame Tsume, Kiba, qui semblait avoir l’âge de Neiji. Il avait les cheveux sauvages de sa mère, et les tatouages traditionnels de sa famille ornaient ses joues.

Ils furent introduits par Hizashi, qui parla d’une voix sérieuse et profonde qu’Hinata avait rarement entendu et qui différait en tout point de celle qu’il utilisait lorsqu’il jouait avec elle. Dame Tsume et sa suite s’inclinèrent devant eux, genou à terre, et Hinata sentit le rouge soudainement monter à ses joues. Personne ne s’était jamais incliné devant elle de la sorte. Pourtant, en tant que future Dame d’Yggalë et chef du clan Hyūga après le couronnement de son père, ses vassaux devraient s’incliner ainsi devant elle. Néanmoins, le rouge ne quitta pas ses joues et elle remercia les Neuf qu’elle n’eût pas à parler. Autrement, elle était sûre qu’elle aurait balbutié et perdu ses mots.

On servit une collation aux invités, qui s’installèrent à une table alors que les Yamanaka arrivait et étaient présentés par Hizashi. Le seigneur Inoichi Yamanaka avait deux enfants, des faux jumeaux, Inojin et Ino, aux cheveux d’or et aux yeux de saphir. Pour toute la beauté que les Neuf avaient offert aux jumeaux, ils l’avaient reprise à leur père, dont le visage couvert de cicatrices remplit Hinata d’une vague d’effroi pendant quelques instants. Sa peau était rougeâtre et gonflée, et à en juger par l’état de ses mains, les cicatrices recouvraient une bonne partie de son corps. Hinata sentit soudainement de la pitié remplacer l’effroi ; l’homme avait en effet une apparence repoussante et terrifiante mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur qu’il avait dû endurer.

– Mes amis, déclara son père en se levant, mangeons et festoyons ! Demain, nous pourrons commencer le tournoi !


	2. Un tournoi

Le festin était splendide et Hiashi se prit à sourire et rire naturellement plusieurs fois. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps ; Konoha était une ville de mensonges et de manipulation, et il avait dû contrôler chacune de ses expressions faciales durant les neuf années passées là-bas. Même s’il y était doué, il n’appréciait pas être malhonnête. La Mère de Tous demandait que l’on soit honnête, mais il avait dû y renoncer là-bas. Être Daimyō était non seulement un immense honneur, c’était aussi la meilleure façon d’étendre l’influence de son clan et d’assurer un futur prospère aux siens. Pour les Hyūgas, il serait prêt à défier la Mère de Tous ou Celui de la Rage en personne.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et but une gorgée de vin. Les prochains jours seraient des jours de célébration, et il n’avait pas à penser à Konoha avant quelques années ; quelques années durant lesquelles il pourrait profiter de sa région natale et des siens. En particulier de sa femme et de sa fille. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les membres de son clan et ses vassaux qui avaient abandonné leurs bancs pour danser au rythme des musiques performées par les bardes qu’il avait engagés pour les prochains jours. Non pas que ce fût difficile ; les musiciens vivaient de banquets et de fêtes, et ils avaient été nombreux à répondre à l’appel du Haut Seigneur d’Yggalë.

Hinata dansait avec le fils de Tsume tandis que Neiji dansait avec la fille d’Inoichi. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu’il repensait à la première danse qu’il avait partagé avec Cho. Hinata avait le même sourire radieux que sa femme arborait ce jour-là, et Hiashi soupira, nostalgique. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour être présent pour les premiers pas, les premiers mots, les premiers sourires d’Hinata ? Sa naissance semblait dater d’hier, lorsqu’elle n’était rien d’autre qu’un bébé gazouillant dans ses bras, lorsqu’il l’avait nommée Hinata, un prénom en l’honneur du soleil, pour la protéger du surnom donné par le peuple, la Neigenée. La neige était si rare à Yggalë qu’il était évident que le peuple donnât un surnom de la sorte à une enfant née un solstice d’hiver neigeux, mais, dès lors, il lui fallait un prénom en l’honneur du soleil pour rappeler à tous d’où elle venait.

Il avait été arraché à l’enfance de sa fille par la Sélection, et il aurait tout donné pour emporter sa femme et sa fille avec lui, mais cela été impossible. Hinata était la future Grande Dame d’Yggalë, elle devait passer ses premières années sur la terre qui serait sienne, et non pas ailleurs. Yggalë ne pouvait pas étrangère à sa future Grande Dame, ou ses vassaux ne l’aimeraient pas ; ils ne voulaient pas être dirigés par quelqu’un n’ayant jamais admiré la beauté des forêts d’émeraude de leur région.

– Tu penses trop, très cher.

La voix douce de sa femme le ramena à la réalité et il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait un sourire amusé, et une petite lueur d’humour brillait dans ses yeux splendides.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses ; ne t’en fais pas. Tu pourras construire des souvenirs avec Hinata, elle en sera plus que ravie. Viens donc danser avec moi ! conclut-elle en lui tendant la main.

– Tu as raison, ma chère, répondit-il en prenant sa main.

– Comme toujours, Hiashi comme toujours, rit-elle.

Hiashi ne put s’empêcher de rire également, et il suivit sa femme au centre de la grande pièce. Alors qu’ils dansaient ensembles, Hiashi oublia le reste du monde autour d’eux et se concentra uniquement sur sa femme, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus en belle alors que les jours passer. Ses mains étaient douces comme de la soie et chaleureuse comme un feu de cheminée contre lui, et il avait l’impression de redevenir l’adolescent qu’il avait été vingt ans plus tôt, lorsqu’il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux d’elle. Cho tournoya dans ses bras et approcha son visage de son oreille.

– Danse avec Hinata, très cher. Je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de Inoichi.

– Tu as raison ; encourage-le à danser avec Tsume, si tu le peux. Elle seule n’est plus mariée et n’a pas peur de ses cicatrices.

– J’aurais plus de chances de réussir à le convaincre de danser avec ton frère ! rit-elle doucement, et Hiashi secoua doucement sa tête, amusé, alors que Cho le quittait pour s’approcher gracieusement d’Inoichi, sa robe traînant derrière elle.

Il se tourna vers Hinata, qui riait et dansait toujours avec le fils de Tsume. Kiba, s’il se souvenait bien. Il hésita un instant à l’approcher, ne voulant pas l’empêcher pas de se faire des amis, lorsque les bardes entonnèrent une chanson qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, les Enfants d’Yggalë. Aussitôt, Hinata battit des mains, un immense sourire sur son visage et Hiashi la laissa danser avec le jeune Inuzuka, préférant chantonner à voix basse sur les côtés.

_Les serpents aux Hy_ _ū_ _ga,_

_Les roses aux Yamanaka,_

_Les loups aux Inuzuka,_

_Celui des Bois_ _donna._

Il avait oublié les autres paroles, n’ayant pas pu l’écouter pendant presque une décennie, et chantonna plutôt l’air. Ses yeux restèrent posés sur Hinata pendant la chanson ; elle semblait si heureuse qu’il n’arrivait pas à décrocher son regard d’elle. Elle était aussi mignonne qu’il l’avait imaginée lorsqu’il était à Konoha. De fins yeux ronds, de longs cheveux noirs et une peau de sable dorée. S’il s’agissait des traits partagés par tous les membres de son clan, Hinata semblait mieux les porter pour une raison qu’il ne pouvait expliquer. Tous les pères voyaient-ils leurs enfants comme ça ?

L’arrachant à sa contemplation, une domestique lui proposa un verre de vin qu’il prit et remercia la jeune femme qui repartit en secouant légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Hiashi remarqua qu’Hinata s’approchait de lui, la fatigue visible sur son visage.

– Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, père. Je vais aller me coucher pour pouvoir assister au tournoi demain.

– Dors bien, ma fille. As-tu aimé le banquet ?

– Beaucoup, père, c’était merveilleux ! répondit-elle, radieuse. Il me tarde de voir le tournoi demain matin !

Hiashi hocha la tête et regarda sa fille partir avec Neiji, Kiba, Inojin et Ino, vers les chambres. Elle était aimable et douce, et il n’avait aucun doute qu’elle s’était lié d’amitié avec les autres enfants présents. Il chercha ensuite Cho du regard, et la rejoignit à une table pour profiter de sa compagnie pour le reste de la soirée ; il avait passé trop de temps loin d’elle.

* * *

Le tournoi commença aux alentours de dix heures du matin et serait pour le premier jour une joute entre cavaliers. Quelques cavaliers itinérants s’étaient joints au tournoi, mais ils n’iraient sûrement pas très loin. S’ils avaient une chance de s’en tirer pour la joute, la mêlée les verraient défaits en quelques minutes. Ils n’avaient simplement aucune chance contre les Hyūgas, qui étaient tous aussi rapides que des serpents.

Un cavalier indépendant participait justement au premier tour de la joute. Il avait une peau d’acajou et Hiashi reconnut sur son bouclier le symbole du vent. _‘Un étranger du Royaume du Vent ? Surprenant. Il doit être mercenaire’_ , pensa distraitement le Haut Seigneur. Il prit une gorgée de vin et jeta un coup d’œil à l’autre cavalier. Il s’agissait d’un chevalier du clan Yamanaka, qui portait, contrairement à l’étranger, une armure lourde. _‘Hum, ils ont tous les deux un style différent, ce sera intéressant.’_ L’arbitre souffla sur son cor, et les deux cavaliers chargèrent. La lance du Yamanaka frappa le bouclier de l’étranger, qui explosa sous l’impact, mais aucun des deux ne tomba.

On offrit un autre bouclier à l’étranger, mais il refusa et relança son cheval au galop dès que le cor fut sonné. Hiashi se pencha légèrement en avant, intéressé. Le cavalier étranger était soudainement bien plus sérieux, semblait-il. Les deux cavaliers se croisèrent, et tout fut fini en un instant. Alors que le chevalier Yamanaka allait frapper l’étranger, ce dernier se pencha en arrière, évitant la lance, puis se redressa pour frapper son adversaire qui, sous le coup de la surprise, ne résista pas au choc et tomba dans le sable. Toute la foule émit un hoquet de surprise, et l’étranger retira son casque, révélant un visage des plus beaux malgré la cicatrice qui traversait une de ses joues, et de longs cheveux noirs tressés. Il trotta jusqu’à l’estrade où Hiashi était installé et inclina sa tête respectueusement.

– Je te félicite pour cette victoire, cavalier. Quel est ton nom ?

– Ryn, du Royaume du Vent, monseigneur.

– Va te reposer dans la tente des vainqueurs, Ryn du Royaume du Vent. Du vin et une collation te seront bientôt apportés.

– Merci, monseigneur.

Le tournoi continua ainsi toute la journée, et Hiashi dût admettre que cet étranger était bien meilleur qu’il ne le pensait, puisqu’il finit par remporter la joute et les cinq cents pièces d’or du vainqueur. Hinata semblait charmée par l’étranger, et Hiashi la surveilla discrètement alors qu’elle questionnait l’homme sur ses voyages et son pays d’origine, les traditions et la mode de là-bas, inquiet. Elle faisait trop aisément confiance aux autres, et cela pourrait lui porter préjudice à Konoha.

Trop de gens prendraient avantage d’elle. Il fallait qu’il lui enseignât à mentir ou au moins à se méfier. Yggalë était une région paisible et riche ; personne n’oserait la manipuler sans craindre la vengeance du reste du clan. Elle jouissait d’une sécurité qu’elle n’aurait pas à Konoha, même lorsqu’il serait Daimyō. Un léger soupir lui échappa ; il avait quelques années devant lui, et il ne servait à rien de gâcher le plaisir de sa fille maintenant. Il voulait qu’elle puisse profiter de son premier tournoi. Il chargea Kō de la surveiller, et le chevalier obéit, autorisant Hiashi à se détendre durant le reste du tournoi. Kō était le meilleur combattant du clan, honorable et loyal, et Hinata ne pouvait avoir un meilleur protecteur.

* * *

Le tournoi fut une réussite, et Hiashi fut ravi de constater que ses vassaux Inoichi et Tsume n’avait pas tant changé que ça lorsqu’ils quittèrent Perleforêt pour joindre Forthurlant, le siège des Inuzuka, et Vertchâteau, celui des Yamanaka. Sa femme enlaça Tsume, et Hinata fit de même avec les trois enfants de son âge, caressant le loup du jeune Kiba sur la tête. La routine qu’il avait perdu dix ans plus tôt allait enfin reprendre, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Neiji et Hinata, qui discutaient avec excitation du tournoi qu’ils venaient de voir. Ses yeux trouvèrent ensuite Cho, qui parlait avec le maître d’arme d’un sujet qu’il ne pouvait pas entendre.

Enfin, il vit Hizashi qui rentraient d’un pas vif et décisif dans le château, et Hiashi fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n’allait pas avec son frère, et il était temps de découvrir quoi. Il entreprit de le suivre jusqu’aux jardins, où il vit son jumeau ordonner sèchement du vin à une domestique qui passait par là. Hiashi regarda la jeune femme partir d’un pas rapide pour servir son frère avant de le rejoindre et s’assoir face à lui. Hizashi sourit aussitôt, mais Hiashi savait parfaitement que c’était faux.

– Hiashi, tu m’as surpris ! Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?

– Toi. Je m’inquiète, tu sembles amer depuis quelques jours. T’est-il arrivé quelque malheur ?

– Oh non, rien. Je suis simplement fatigué. Je n’avais pas remarqué que ça se voyait. J’espère que Neiji n’a rien vu, il s’inquiète facilement.

– Je ne pense pas qu’il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit, car je ne pense pas que tu sois malade. Cesse de me mentir, Hizashi, et dis-moi ce qui te trouble.

Hizashi le regarda droit dans les yeux et Hiashi faillit céder, s’excuser et partir. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre ; il devait savoir quel malheur accablait son frère. Autrement, ils ne pourraient régner efficacement sur Yggalë, et la région entière en pâtirait. Mais, Hizashi ne prononça pas un mot, et Hiashi sentit sa bouche s’assécher et sa gorge se serrer. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Hizashi ne parlait-il pas ?

Mais il n’eût pas l’occasion de se poser plus longtemps la question car il entendit les bruits de pas précipités d’un enfant qui court, et Neiji apparût dans son champ de vision, riant joyeusement alors qu’il se retournait pour encourager Hinata à le suivre. Lorsqu’il les remarqua, le garçon s’arrêta et leur sourit.

– Oncle Hiashi, père ! Hinata, dame Cho, sire Kō et moi allons aux sources, vous voulez venir ? demanda-t-il et, avant que Hiashi ne puisse refuser pour interroger son frère, ce dernier se leva, un grand sourire sur son visage.

– Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir ! Hiashi, qu’en dis-tu ?

– Je n’ai aucune raison de refuser, répondit-il, refusant de mêler les enfants et Cho à cette situation.

Hinata arriva alors, essoufflée, sa robe volant derrière elle. Elle s’arrêta au niveau de son cousin, pantelante mais souriante, tandis que sire Kō et dame Cho les rejoignaient. Après quelques politesses, Hiashi se vit obligé de les suivre jusqu’aux sources d’eau chaude abritées par Perleforêt. Alors qu’ils marchaient, Hiashi sentit son frère poser une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers lui. Le regard d’Hizashi avait changé, et était bien plus sérieux qu’il ne l’était auparavant.

– Cela fera bientôt dix ans qu’Halya m’a quittée, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas t’accabler car tu viens de retrouver ta famille, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à elle quand cette date arrive ; je m’excuse de t’avoir inquiété, confessa son frère.

Aussitôt, Hiashi se sentit idiot d’avoir oublié la date. La prochaine lune marquerait les dix ans du décès d’Halya, morte huit mois après avoir donné naissance à Neiji. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il faisait un frère indigne ; il avait été si concentré sur son propre bonheur qu’il n’avait pu se souvenir de la douleur de son frère jumeau ! Il posa une main sur celle de Hizashi.

– Mon frère, c’est moi qui te dois des excuses.

– Non ; tu as passé presque dix ans à Konoha, loin de ta famille, entouré de serpents et de vautours. Mettons cela derrière nous et profitons de nos enfants. Qu’en dis-tu ?

– Si cela te plaît, oui, faisons ainsi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis rejoignirent les leurs. Mais Hiashi, malgré ses efforts, ne put faire taire le doute sur la sincérité de son frère. S’il ne doutait pas qu’Halya manquait plus que tout à Hizashi, il était sûr que son frère lui cachait quelque chose. Malheureusement, il était évident que Hizashi ne lui révélerait rien de lui-même, et Hiashi soupira, comprenant qu’il devrait sans aucun doute faire surveiller son frère et ses agissements. Hizashi l’avait dit lui-même, il avait passé presque dix ans à Konoha. Il savait lorsqu’on ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

Il lui faudrait sûrement du temps, néanmoins. Hizashi était son frère et il ne voulait pas avoir recours aux techniques utilisées à Konoha, dont la cruauté pouvait parfois rivaliser celle du Royaume de l’Eau. De plus, il ne voulait pas voir les enfants ou la région tiraillés entre eux ; il voulait que sa région fût remplie d’enfants rieurs, et de familles heureuses. Il ne voulait pas qu’une dispute entre deux frères ruinât tout.

Assis au bord des sources, il regarda Neiji retirer sa chemise et ses bottes pour plonger dans l’eau tandis que Hinata réajustait sa robe lavande brodée d’argent avant de prendre sa harpe et entonner une chanson. Elle chantait et harpait les yeux fermés, profitant de sa propre musique, sa voix douce comme de la soie semblant les enchanter tous et Hiashi se perdit dans la contemplation de sa fille unique qui, encore innocente et pure, aimait la vie, oubliant ses propres pensées négatives. Il ferma les yeux et profita du vent et de l’ombre sur son visage, la voix d’Hinata dansant autour de lui. Aujourd’hui serait une belle journée.

_J’aime une demoiselle,_

_J’aime un chevalier,_

_D’entres toutes la plus belles,_

_Qui tous les dangers a bravé,_

_Ni la mort ni Celui de la Rage,_

_Ne saurait me faire oublier ce visage._

_Je la ferai reine,_

_Je le ferai roi,_

_Et la garderai de la peine,_

_Et le prendrai dans mes bras,_

_Ni la mort ni Celui de la Rage_

_Ne saurait me faire oublier ce visage._

La chanson fut soudainement coupée par un cri de surprise d’Hinata et un rire amusé de la part de Neiji. Hiashi ouvrit les yeux et vit sa fille se lever d’un bond, contemplant sa robe trempée.

– Neiji ! C’est ma robe préférée ! s’écria-t-elle.

– Ce n’est que de l’eau, viens donc te baigner ! rétorqua-t-il.

Cho éclata de son rire cristallin et aida Hinata à détacher la robe et la déposa au sol, révélant la sous-robe de leur fille, faite de satin d’argent. Cette dernière retira ensuite ses bottes, ses bas, et s’élança dans un courant d’air vers la source d’eau chaude. Elle bondit aisément au-dessus de Neiji et atterrit derrière lui dans un grand bruit d’éclaboussure. Hiashi rit lorsqu’elle sortit sa tête de l’eau et éclaboussa son cousin. La situation évolua rapidement en bataille amicale entre les deux enfants, qui finirent par sortir de l’eau et se poursuivre, un coup de vent trempé après l’autre, sur les rives, retombant occasionnellement dans l’eau. Ils s’arrêtèrent finalement pantelant mais souriant.

Une fois de retour au château, Hiashi marcha avec Cho dans les jardins tandis que les enfants étaient partis se laver et se changer avant le dîner. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le vieux chêne au centre des jardins, Cho s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

– J’ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t’annoncer. Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où nous étions devant ce chêne ?

– Bien sûr. Le jour où tu m’as annoncée ta grossesse… répondit-il mais, alors qu’il parlait, Hiashi comprit aussitôt ce qu’elle allait annoncer. Par les Neuf ! Un bébé !

– Oui, mon amour. Je l’ai appris ce matin, et cherché le meilleur moment pour te l’annoncer. Nous allons avoir un deuxième enfant, très cher, dit-elle, souriante.

– Un bébé ! répéta Hiashi, la joie faisant battre son cœur à toute allure, et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. Oh, Cho, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Hinata sera extatique, n’est-ce pas ?

– Oui, pouffa Cho, aussi souriante que lui. Elle a toujours voulu un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Elle risque d’en être plus ravie que nous !

– J’en doute… Oh, je t’aime, Cho, tellement.

– Moi aussi, très cher.

Aujourd’hui était une journée splendide.


	3. L'enfance ne dure qu'un temps

Neiji adorait l’été ; le soleil brillait à travers les feuilles verdoyantes, et il pouvait profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Rien n’était plus agréable que jouer avec Hinata dans la cour du château ou l’écouter jouer de la musique pendant qu’il s’entraînait avec sire Hakkio, le maître d’armes. Mais aujourd’hui était bien différent des autres jours estivaux auquel il était habitué. Dame Cho avait perdu les eaux et était enfermée à présent dans ses appartements avec une floppée de sages-femmes et de médecins pour l’aider à donner naissance.

Il aurait préféré attendre dehors et non dans le couloir pour ne pas entendre les cris de douleur de sa tante, mais il refusait de laisser Hinata seule ; Hiashi faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre sans prononcer le moindre mot, et Hinata attendait, assise sur une chaise, droite comme une tour, la fin de l’accouchement. Il était hors de question qu’il la laissât seule alors que personne n’était là pour la rassurer. Alors qu’un autre cri de douleur résonnait, Hinata prit une profonde inspiration. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, mais Neiji voyait que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il posa une main sur la sienne et elle se tourna vers lui.

– Tout ira bien, dit-il. Je suis sûr que c’est normal. Dame Cho a plein de sages-femmes avec elle, donc tout ira bien. Et puis, elle a déjà eu un bébé, non ? Elle doit pouvoir le faire encore.

Hinata hocha la tête et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu’elle serrait sa main en retour.

– Tu as raison, répondit-elle. Mère est une grande dame, une Hyūga et je suis née sans problèmes. Tout ira bien. Peut-être même que le bébé sera un mage si les Neuf le bénissent !

– Un mage ? répéta soudainement Hiashi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ton petit frère soit un mage ?

– Et bien, les mages sont bénis par les dieux eux-mêmes, ils portent chance et sont là pour aider les Hommes… balbutia Hinata en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Neiji.

Neiji fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son oncle avait-il réagi aussi brusquement ? Les mages étaient des êtres rares bénis par les Neuf en personnes, en avoir un pour enfant était une bénédiction et un miracle !

– Hinata, les seuls humains bénis par les dieux sont les clans comme le nôtre. La magie coule dans nos veines. Les mages ne sont que des monstres ayant reçu leurs pouvoirs destructeurs de Celui de la Rage pour répandre la destruction et lui donner le pouvoir de corrompre les hommes. Pourquoi penses-tu qu’ils sont exécutés par la couronne ?

Neiji tressaillit en entendant la voix douce utilisée par Hiashi, et sentit ses yeux s’agrandir sous la surprise. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Les mages n’étaient pas des monstres ! De toutes façons, l’Hokage, la main droite du Daimyō était un mage. Donc pourquoi chasser les autres ? Cela n’avait aucun sens. A côté de lui, Hinata se leva brusquement, les poings serrés. 

– Père, vous devez vous tromper ! Les mages ont été bénis par les Neuf, sinon pourquoi n’empêcheraient-ils pas Celui de la Rage de créer des mages ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Neiji sentit son estomac se serrer et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il se leva instinctivement et se plaça légèrement devant Hinata.

– Hinata, tu es ma fille et je t’aime, mais ne me reparle plus de la sorte ou les conséquences te déplairaient fortement. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas prendre l’air avec sire Kō et Neiji ? Je pense que l’angoisse te fait perdre ton calme, donc je te pardonne.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais Neiji intervint. Comment sa cousine ne pouvait-elle pas sentir l’aura de son père ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu’il n’exagérait pas lorsqu’il parlait de conséquences déplaisantes ?

– Bien sûr, mon oncle, je vais emmener Hinata dans les jardins. L’air frais fera du bien, dit-il vivement.

Puis, avant qu’Hinata ne puisse répondre, il l’entraîna dans le couloir et le vent les engouffra alors qu’il l’amenait dans sa chambre aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Il ouvrit et ferma rapidement la porte avant de relâcher la main de sa cousine, dont les yeux écarquillés indiquaient sa surprise. Mais la surprise laissa rapidement place à l’agacement et elle fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Neiji ? Je dois expliquer à père que –

– Tu n’as pas vu qu’il était en colère ? la coupa-t-il vivement.

Il soupira, agacé. Hinata était rêveuse et elle semblait penser que ses parents, qu’elle idéalisait, ne se mettaient jamais en colère.

– Il allait s’énerver contre toi, je t’ai amenée ici pour te protéger, ajouta-t-il.

– Père n’aurait jamais été méchant avec moi… répondit-elle en serrant la jupe de sa robe dans ses mains. Il est juste inquiet pour mère.

Neiji sentit sa colère s’évaporer aussi vite qu’elle était montée alors que cousine s’asseyait sur le lit, les yeux baissés. Elle essayait clairement de se convaincre elle-même. Il s’approcha d’elle et s’assit à ses côtés avant d’ouvrir ses bras. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui, comme ils faisaient lorsqu’elle était triste. Lorsqu’il était malheureux, il s’allongeait sur ses genoux et elle chantait pour lui mais aujourd’hui, c’était à lui de prendre soin d’elle. La pauvre ! Elle était déjà inquiète pour dame Cho, et son père s’était énervé et avait raconté d’horribles mensonges sur les mages. Il caressa ses cheveux et elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, le serrant contre elle comme s’il était sa poupée.

– Je suis sûr qu’oncle Hiashi ne voulait pas parler comme ça. Mais il était quand même en colère, et je ne voulais pas qu’il te rende triste.

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui, et entendit soudainement un reniflement. Il se figea un instant puis se pencha mais Hinata tourna la tête pour qu’il ne vît pas son visage. Neiji fronça les sourcils et attrapa le menton de sa cousine pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Neiji sentit son corps entier se tendre et son estomac se tordre violemment, comme s’il allait vomir. Il détestait voir Hinata pleurer. Elle devait sourire, chanter, danser et l’encourager lorsqu’il s’entraînait et lorsqu’il participerait à des tournois. Elle n’était pas censée pleurer. Il l’enlaça à nouveau, la serrant contre lui pour qu’elle ne puisse pas voir ses dents se serrer et ses sourcils se froncer. Il avait envie de donner un coup de pieds dans quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, et ses jambes se balançaient nerveusement au bord de son lit.

On toqua soudainement à la porte et il releva vivement la tête avant de mordre la joue. Devait-il ouvrir ? Ou faire semblant qu’il n’y avait personne pour qu’on les laisse tranquilles ? Il sentit Hinata se redresser et la vit essuyer ses larmes du coin de larmes. Non. Il n’ouvrirait pas. Il voulait être tranquille avec Hinata. Même s’ils étaient trop grands pour ça, ils feraient la sieste et ils iraient mieux au réveil. Celui des Bois donnait de beaux rêves aux enfants qui le méritaient, et Neiji était sûr qu’ils étaient tous les deux sages. Une sieste serait mieux que tout.

– Mademoiselle Hinata, Neiji, je sais que vous êtes là, dit-on soudainement à travers la porte et Neiji sursauta ; il avait oublié que quelqu’un était là.

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda Hinata puis, résigné, alla ouvrir la porte. Sire Kō se tenait dans l’embrasure, un air attristé sur son visage. Hinata s’approcha à pas léger et s’arrêta derrière lui, sûrement les mains croisées sur son ventre pour les empêcher de trembler. C’était toujours le cas lorsqu’elle se retenait de pleurer.

– Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il.

Neiji hocha la tête et s’écarta, étudiant l’attitude du chevalier. Allait-il défendre ce que Hiashi avait dit à propos des mages ? Si c’était le cas, il le mettrait dehors et le ferait punir. Il n’était peut-être pas l’héritier de Perleforêt, mais il était quand même le neveu de Hiashi. Les soldats l’écoutaient, et les domestiques aussi. Il pourrait sûrement punir Kō. Mais est-ce que son oncle l’autoriserait à le faire ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Probablement pas, maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait – pourquoi l’autoriserait-il lorsque Kō défendait ses mensonges ?

– Asseyez-vous, le chevalier dit-il. Je veux vous expliquer quelque chose.

Neiji jeta un coup d’œil à Hinata et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il hocha la tête, et sa cousine obtempéra, s’asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il la rejoignit et voulut lui offrir sa main à tenir mais Hinata avait les poings fermement serrés sur sa jupe. Il soupira intérieurement ; elle se retenait de pleurer et essayait d’avoir l’air courageuse et forte. Pourquoi ? Elle n’en avait pas besoin, il était là pour la protéger.

– Les mages ne sont sûrement pas les produits de Celui de la Rage, sur cela vous avez tous les deux raisons. Néanmoins, ils représentent une menace, mais pas de la façon dont vous pensez.

Neiji fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que Kō impliquait ? Quelle menace les mages pourraient-ils bien représenter ?

– Savez-vous comment les clans comme le nôtre sont arrivés au pouvoir ? En étant les plus forts, continua le chevalier. Nous étions les plus forts de la région, et nous avons vaincu les Inuzuka et les Yamanaka, qui sont devenus nos vassaux. C’est la même chose avec les autres régions et les autres royaumes. Les royaumes sont fondés sont sur la loi du plus fort, est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Neiji hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il ne voulait pas penser que les Hyūgas qui aujourd’hui n’aimaient rien de plus que leurs forêts, avaient un jour été assez assoiffés de pouvoir pour affronter les autres clans. Mais c’était la seule explication qui faisait sens, lorsqu’il y pensait. Aucun clan ne se soumettrait à un autre pour aucune raison. A côté de lui, Hinata hocha aussi la tête, et elle semblait s’être calmée, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Elle avait toujours été passionnée par l’histoire et les légendes après tout.

– Les mages sont pour certains extrêmement puissants, comme les Kage. A votre avis, que se passerait-il si un mage aussi puissant que l’Hokage décidait de conquérir Yggalë ? Les seigneurs, aussi bons soient-ils, détestent l’idée de perdre leur pouvoir. Donc ils prennent les devants et éliminent la potentielle menace…

Neiji avait l’impression qu’on venait de lui jeter un sceau d’eau froide sur la tête. Les seigneurs comme son oncle, et même sûrement son propre père, tuaient des innocents juste pour garder leur place ? C’était horrible ! Ils étaient monstrueux, des criminels sans honneur, et ils méritaient que Celui de la Rage les entraîne dans son domaine !

– C’est infâme ! s’écria sa cousine.

– Je le pense aussi, mademoiselle. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que les seigneurs Hiashi et Hizashi vous aiment autant voire plus que le clan. Ils ne vous feraient jamais de mal.

– Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien changer ? rétorqua Neiji. La Mère de Tous doit être furieuse, Celui des Bois ne continuera pas de bénir Yggalë s’ils tuent des gens bénis par les Neuf !

– Les Neuf et la Mère de Tous ne voient pas le temps et la vie comme nous. Nous allons tous aux Champs d’Or après notre mort et c’est ce qui leur importe, répondit calmement Kō.

– Mais… balbutia-t-il.

– Je ne vous dis pas d’abandonner vos idéaux. Mais vous allez tous deux passer plusieurs années à Konoha, et il est mal vu de critiquer les Hauts Seigneurs et le Daimyō. Promettez-moi de faire attention, s’il-vous-plaît.

Neiji ne répondit pas, les poings serrés. Il n’avait peut-être que onze ans, mais il détestait se sentir impuissant. Son père était un meurtrier, son oncle aussi. Des larmes de rage envahirent ses yeux et il baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne laisserait pas Kō le voir comme ça. Seul Hinata pouvait être témoin de ses larmes car elle seule comprenait. N’importe quel autre jour, il aurait aussi autorisé son père, mais ce n’était plus le cas. Il ne laisserait pas ce meurtrier le voir attristé. Il ne le méritait pas. Ses poings se contractèrent encore. Il le détestait. Lui, et Hiashi.

Après quelques politesses, Kō les laissa, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, Hinata l’attira contre elle comme il l’avait fait plus tôt. Il déposa sa tête sur les genoux de sa cousine, qui caressa son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua qu’elle semblait fixer un point qu’il ne pouvait voir.

– Lorsque je serai Grande Dame d’Yggalë, tu seras mon bras droit et nous ne laisserons plus les mages être tués, d’accord ? murmura-elle.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Elle sourit doucement, ayant surement senti le mouvement de sa tête contre ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et sa voix s’éleva. Neiji ferma aussitôt les yeux à son tour. Rien ne le calmait mieux que la voix d’Hinata. Il sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres alors qu’il reconnaissait dès les premiers mots l’Hymne des Neuf, la comptine que chaque enfant apprenait par cœur en l’honneur des neuf enfants de la Mère de Tous.

_Celui de la Rage,_

_Dans le sang des impurs nage._

_Celle des Brasiers,_

_Ronronne dans tous les foyers._

_Celui des Marées,_

_Sait de la mer les secrets._

_Celui de l’Honneur,_

_Protège toutes les demeures._

_Celle de la Paix,_

_Met fin aux hostilités._

_Celui de l’Air,_

_Avec le vent danse et erre._

_Celui des Bois,_

_Se cache sous des camélias._

_Celui des Bêtes,_

_Avec de nobles fauves fête._

_Celui du Pouvoir,_

_Peut changer chaque homme en couard._

* * *

_Trois ans plus tard._

Neiji poussa sur ses jambes malgré les supplications de son corps ; il devait arriver au bout de cette course, il y était presque. Ignorant les flammes qui consumaient ses poumons et sa gorge, il força encore sur ses muscles et sentit qu’il accélérait encore un peu. Et, finalement, après ce qui avait semblait être une éternité de douleur, il atteignit la ligne d’arrivée. Il s’arrêta en dérapant comme sire Hakkio le lui avait enseigné, et il jeta un coup d’œil au vieux maître d’armes.

– Très bien, jeune homme. Rafraîchis-toi un peu, et nous reprendrons le maniement de l’épée, déclara le vieil homme.

– D’accord, sire Hakkio, répondit-il, essoufflé.

Il s’éventa alors qu’il s’approchait du tonneau d’eau fraîche qui trônait contre un mur et plongea sa tête dedans avant de s’asperger le torse et de boire de grandes gorgées pour éteindre le feu qui ravageait ses muscles. On l’appela soudainement et Neiji se retourna pour voir Hinata qui s’approchait, visiblement amusée par son état. Il ne s’était toujours pas habitué à la voir porter les nombreux bijoux annonçant qu’elle avait dépassé douze ans, et encore moins au léger tintement qui l’accompagnait. Lui aussi avait maintenant quelques bijoux dans sa tresse, mais ses décorations étaient loin des fines chaînes dorées et des gemmes qui ornaient les nattes d’Hinata et des bracelets serpentant sur ses avant-bras.

– Hinata, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il. Je te pensais à tes leçons.

– Je l’étais, mais mère m’a appelée ; un messager est arrivé de Konoha. Nous devons tous aller voir père dans son bureau. Mais il serait peut-être préférable que tu te changes avant, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire amusé ornant son visage.

Neiji jeta un coup d’œil à ses vêtements et acquiesça avant d’emboîter le pas à Hinata. Il salua le maître d’armes qui marmonna quelque chose à propos d’aller se reposer loin des enfants. Neiji sourit, amusé ; sire Hakkio pouvait râler tant qu’il voulait, tout le monde savait qu’il éprouvait en réalité beaucoup d’affection pour les enfants du château.

Hinata l’accompagna attraper des vêtements secs et, pendant qu’il se séchait derrière le paravent, sa cousine lui lança des vêtements. Une chemise blanche, un doublet gris perle et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il les enfila rapidement et ils quittèrent sa chambre d’un pas rapide, craignant d’être disputés pour leur retard. Neiji jeta un coup d’œil à Hinata, amusé ; il savait qu’elle détestait être en retard ou à déplaire à sa mère de quelque façon que ce fût. Lui avait appris à s’en moquer ; sa tante était trop aimante pour lui reprocher quelques minutes de retard, et l’avis de Hiashi et de son père lui importait peu même si, comme Hinata, il cachait son dégout.

– Le dernier arrivé doit un dessert à l’autre, dit-il pour défier sa cousine et se changer les idées.

– Les demoiselles bien élevées ne courent pas dans les couloirs, répondit Hinata en lui donnant un léger coup sur l’épaule.

– Mais il semblerait qu’elles frappent leur pauvre cousin sans défense ! se plaint-il faussement. Et puis tu n’es pas n’importe quelle demoiselle bien élevée. Un Hyūga qui ne court pas est bien plus honteux, si tu veux mon avis ! ajouta-t-il en la regardant du coin de l’œil.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre puis la referma, sourit et s’élança dans le couloir tel un courant d’air. Neiji secoua la tête puis s’élança aussi. Il adorait la sensation qui l’envahissait lorsqu’il courait ; son champ de vision était grandement réduit mais il sentait l’air danser sur son corps, et il avait l’impression d’être le vent lui-même. Insaisissable, agile, rapide. Il força légèrement sur ses jambes et dépassa aisément la silhouette trouble de sa cousine. Il s’arrêta devant le bureau de son oncle et s’appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, un petit sourire arrogant sur son visage alors que Hinata s’arrêtait devant lui moins d’une seconde plus tard.

– Heureusement que mes cheveux n’ont pas bougé ! soupira-t-elle. Si j’avais perdu ma coiffure en plus d’un dessert, cette journée serait un désastre ! ajouta-t-elle. Et cesse donc de sourire ainsi ; tu es un écuyer, il est normal que tu sois plus rapide !

– Laisse-moi donc savourer ma victoire et mon second dessert, rit-il.

Elle rit légèrement aussi avant de toquer à la porte. On leur dit d’entrer et elle retrouva aussitôt une expression dignifiée que Neiji aimait moins que son sourire naturel. Mais, d’un certain côté, il aimait être un des seuls à qui elle montrait son vrai sourire ; il était ainsi certain qu’elle l’aimait comme il l’aimait, et qu’elle lui faisait confiance.

Dans le bureau de Hiashi, ils trouvèrent un étranger aux cheveux blancs et dont le bas du visage était caché par un masque qui portait une armure légère et une épée à sa ceinture. Neiji remarqua que son père manquait à l’appel, mais il n’était pas surpris ; la réunion commencerait certainement sans lui. Neiji inclina la tête et Hinata offrit un sourire doux mais impersonnel qui accompagnait bien son langage corporel. Accueillant mais légèrement sur ses gardes. Parfois il se demandait s’il n’était pas fou d’analyser les moindres mimiques de sa cousine, mais sire Kō lui avait dit que c’était important de pouvoir lire le visage des autres si l’on veut devenir un bon combattant et qu’analyser le visage d’Hinata, avec qui il possédait un lien fort, était un bon entraînement.

Elle offrait le même sourire à son père depuis la naissance d’Hanabi trois ans plus tôt, cachant sa colère froide sous une attitude parfaite de demoiselle bien élevée et de fille modèle. Hiashi ne semblait pas l’avoir remarqué, car il encourageait et gâtait toujours autant Hinata, mais cela n’étonnait pas Neiji. Il n’avait pas passé assez de temps avec sa fille pour la connaître réellement.

– Sire Kakashi, ma fille aînée, Hinata, et mon neveu, Neiji, les présenta Hiashi.

– Mademoiselle, jeune seigneur, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer.

– Tout l’honneur est pour nous, sire, répondit Hinata d’une voix douce.

Ils s’installèrent côte à côte et Hanabi courut jusqu’à sa sœur depuis leur mère et Hinata la prit sur ses genoux, la câlinant contre elle et la laissant jouer avec ses nattes alors qu’on expliquait la situation.

– Sire Kakashi vient depuis Konoha pour nous annoncer une terrible nouvelle ; le Daimyō est malade, et je vais donc retourner à la capitale pour prendre sa place, Hiashi expliqua, mais Neiji n’était pas surpris. Jusqu’à ce que je sois couronné Daimyō, Hinata, Neiji, vous viendrez avec moi à la capitale et Yggalë sera confiée à Cho. Lorsque je serai Daimyō, Hinata, tu reviendras à Yggalë pour devenir Grande Dame. Cho me rejoindra avec Hanabi et nous resterons à Konoha.

– Mon oncle… Qu’en est-il de mon rôle ? demanda Neiji, l’estomac noué ; serait-il séparé d’Hinata ?

– Nous verrons au moment opportun. Peut-être auras-tu trouvé une épouse à Konoha ou te verras-tu confié des responsabilités dans le royaume.

Neiji hocha la tête, retenant une réponse acerbe. Il se moquait bien du royaume ! Il voulait rester auprès d’Hinata, vivre à Yggalë, et s’il devait avoir une épouse, qu’ils vivent à Yggalë. En tant que futur bras droit de l’héritière de la région, il se devait de vivre à Perleforêt. Il observa le visage de sa cousine ; son masque d’inquiétude pour le Daimyō et de bienséance était parfait, et ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui ne sauraient jamais qu’elle mentait. Hinata n’était pas attristée par l’état de santé du Daimyō ; elle ne lui souhaitait aucun mal, elle ne souhaitait aucun mal à qui que ce fût, mais elle n’éprouvait rien pour le Daimyō.

Quelques autres informations qu’il trouva inintéressantes au mieux furent échangées, l’arrivée tardive de son père interrompant brièvement la discussion, puis on leur donna l’autorisation de partir, et il emboîta immédiatement à Hinata, qui lui prit le bras pour une balade dans les jardins, Hanabi sur ses épaules. Sa cousine était la seule personne qui le comprenait réellement, et il était le seul à la comprendre. Yggalë serait prospère pour des décennies sous leur règne.


	4. Le prince dans l'ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaara arrive enfin dans l'histoire ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :D

Gaara passa une main dans ses cheveux rouge sang, écartant les mèches à la recherche d’une quelconque racine blanche qui aurait échappé à la coiffeuse. Cependant, Misa avait fait du bon travail, comme toujours. Soulagé, il relâcha ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant en bataille. Misa serait surement attristée de le voir ruiner ainsi son travail mais il aimait porter ses cheveux de la sorte ; cela lui donnait l’impression que lui aussi profitait du vent de Suna. L’idée du vent qui caressait sa peau sous le soleil chaleureux et resplendissant de la capitale était un fantasme qu’il ne réaliserait jamais. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les lourds rideaux qui empêchaient les rayons du soleil de pénétrer dans ses appartements quand une flèche de douleur traversa soudainement son crâne.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et, tandis qu’une main se plaquait sur la moitié droite de son crâne, griffant son crâne, l’autre agrippa le rebord de la coiffeuse. Un ricanement résonna dans sa tête et il ferma les yeux, les dents serrées et sa poigne se raffermissant seconde après seconde sur le meuble.

_Alors gamin, on rêve de danser sous le soleil ? Cela n’arrivera jamais. Tu es un enfant de la lune, et le soleil ne brillera jamais sur ta peau !_

Le bois éclata dans sa main, et Gaara tomba à genoux, pantelant, tandis que l’échos du ricanement se taisait petit à petit à l’arrière de son esprit alors que le monstre se rendormait. Un long soupir lui échappa et il se releva lentement. Celui de la Rage n’était pas un compagnon de vie agréable, et Gaara était certain que le dieu aimait lui rappeler qu’il était maudit pour se nourrir de son désespoir. Il fit quelques pas vers les rideaux, contemplant encore une fois de les ouvrir en grand et sentir, au moins une fois dans sa vie, la chaleur de l’astre directement sur sa peau, et peu importait si elle le brûlait et qu’il tombait inconscient.

Sa main s’approcha du rideau mais il remarqua quelque chose bouger du coin de l’œil. Les ombres de la pièce se rassemblaient, prêtes à créer un mur entre lui et la lumière mortelle. Ses dents se serrèrent. Il pouvait soi-disant les contrôler à volonté, mais il y avait une chose qu’il ne contrôlait pas. Elles agissaient d’elles-mêmes pour le protéger de tout danger. Il avait déjà essayé de trouver un endroit où il n’y avait pas d’ombres pour être libre et sentir le soleil, mais c’était impossible. Il projetterait toujours une ombre, ou une ombre serait toujours présente entre les plis de ses vêtements.

Il serra les dents et abaissa sa main. Peu importait à quel point il voulait sentir le soleil sur sa peau, il ne pourrait pas. Même si les ombres n’intervenaient pas, il savait que son état rendrait sa mère folle d’inquiétude, et il refusait de lui faire cela. Elle avait failli succomber en le mettant monde, et il refuser de lui imposer plus de douleur. Il tourna le dos aux rideaux pour attraper son équipement pour la journée. Des gants pour protéger ses bras, un masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage et descendait jusque sur son torse sous sa chemise pour être sûr qu’il était protégé et enfin, un long manteau avec un capuchon pour cacher son visage.

Il avait également une ombrelle si jamais il sortait profiter des jardins en fin de journée ou tôt le matin, mais il n’était pas d’humeur à voir les autres enfants du château fuir à sa vue. Il devait déjà déjeuner avec les membres de sa famille, et il n’en avait aucune envie en raison de la présence de son père, le Daimyō Rasa Hisuna. La simple vue de son père nouait son estomac et réveillait les désirs sombres que Celui de la Rage lui soufflait presque en permanence. Le monstre scellé en lui faisait résonner des pensées destructrices dans son esprit par sa simple présence, et le privait de sommeil, en particulier les nuits de pleine lune, ses rugissements résonnant dans le crâne de Gaara. Il passa une main sur son visage, et murmura quelques mots en l’honneur de Celle de la Paix, espérant qu’elle lui accorderait son soutien pour ce déjeuner difficile.

Il quitta ses appartements, ignorant le poids du regard des domestiques et gardes qu’il croisa sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié ; il le prenait tous pour un jouet brisé, une arme mal affutée, une expérience ratée qui n’aurait pas dû survivre. Ils le cachaient derrière des sourires compatissants et des paroles douces, mais Gaara n’était pas dupe. Personne ne pouvait aimer un monstre comme lui, à part sa mère, bien qu’elle se gardât bien d’être aussi démonstrative qu’avec ses autres enfants. Même son frère et sa sœur le haïssaient sans doute en secret. Ils pourraient au moins avoir la décence d’être sincères et le lui dire en face. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Non, ils avaient sans doute trop peur que Celui de la Rage prît le contrôle et les massacrât tous. Le dieu le lui rappelait régulièrement, et Gaara avait simplement accepté la vérité de son existence ; être une prison haïe et crainte de tous.

Il trouva les membres de sa famille dans une salle dont la plupart des rideaux étaient tirés. La table était à l’ombre, mais quelques canapés et le balcon étaient plongés dans la lumière du soleil, qui se propageait et éclairait la pièce. Quelques candélabres avaient été rajoutés pour pallier le manque de lumière. Gaara sentit son estomac son serrer. Il serait surement disputé pour être arrivé le dernier, et il avait trop mal à la tête pour l’accepter en silence.

– Ah, Gaara, te voilà enfin ! son père remarqua. Assieds-toi, j’ai de grandes nouvelles à vous partager.

Le prince écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais obéit rapidement. Il ignorait ce qui avait mis son père de si bonne humeur, mais il n’avait pas envie que cela change. Un déjeuner en famille sans insulte sur la soif de sang qui l’accablait serait le bienvenu, aujourd’hui. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa mère, la reine Karura, qui lui offrit un sourire doux et aimant. Il sourit légèrement en retour, forçant ses lèvres à s’étirer. Sourire ainsi n’était pas dans sa nature, ou tout du moins pas dans ce contexte, mais cela faisait plaisir à sa mère. La voix de Temari, sa sœur aînée et héritière du royaume, le tira de ses pensées.

– Quelles nouvelles avez-vous à nous partager, père ?

– Tout d’abord, Hiruzen Sarutobi va bientôt se retirer ; sûrement d’ici quelques années, le temps que la maladie l’achève ou le convainc de lâcher son trône. Le Royaume de Feu va avoir un nouveau Daimyō.

– Quel clan a été choisi ? demanda sa mère.

– Les Hyūga. Je ne suis pas très surpris, les Yggalën sont riches et leur région prospère.

– Hiashi Hyūga sera Daimyō, dans ce cas, conclut Temari. Que sait-on de lui, exactement ? Je ne connais que son nom.

– Hiashi est le seigneur d’Yggalë depuis ses quinze ans, et son règne a été plus que prospère. Il a enrichi sa région, qui était déjà fort bien portante. Il chasse les mages avec un zèle incroyable mais n’a jamais transgressé la moindre loi. Il a une fille de l’âge de Gaara, Hinata, que les Yggalën appellent la Neigenée. Elle est née pendant un orage de neige si je me souviens bien, et au vu du climat de la région, il ne neige pas plus qu’ici, expliqua le Daimyō.

Gaara n’écoutait qu’à moitié ; le sort du Royaume du Feu ne l’intéressait pas plus que celui de son père. Il était détesté et méprisé par ses compatriotes, alors il n’osait pas imaginer les regards et les commentaires auxquels il aurait droit de la part des sujets du royaume voisin. Il ne lui tardait qu’une chose ; être assez vieux pour quitter le Royaume du Vent et s’en aller au Royaume de l’Eau, où le brouillard régnait en maître et le soleil n’était jamais présent. Là-bas, il pourrait vivre dehors.

– Mais ce n’est pas tout. La prochaine réunion des Daimyō sera organisé à Suna, et se tiendra dans deux mois. Je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d’une attitude exemplaire. Temari, Kankurō, vous assisterez à toutes les réunions, notre Conseil aura ses yeux sur vous. Hiashi amènera surement sa fille avec lui. Gaara, je compte sur toi pour ne pas l’effrayer. Yggalë est une région frontalière, et nos relations avec elle sont vitales.

Gaara se contenta de hocher la tête. Il éviterait la susdite demoiselle, ce serait plus simple ainsi. Il était maudit, possédé, monstrueux. N’importe quelle personne dotée de bon sens avait peur de lui. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait ; cela lui garantissait de profiter de la solitude qu’il aimait tant, mais il était évident qu’il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour créer des liens avec une future Grande Dame.

* * *

Gaara descendit rapidement les escaliers qui menait à la salle d’entraînement et la trouva, à sa surprise, vide. Aucun chevalier ou écuyer en vue, pas même le maître d’armes. Gaara fronça les sourcils. Etaient-ils toujours en train de déjeuner ? C’était possible. Ou bien avaient-ils été appelés quelque part, et il n’était tout simplement pas au courant. Il finit par hausser les épaules ; il aimait la solitude et il n’allait pas se plaindre d’avoir cet endroit pour lui. Il retira son manteau, ses gants, et son masque, révélant sa peau si blanche qu’elle semblait être faite de neige. Il attrapa une lance et se plaça face à un mannequin pour commencer son entraînement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son frère et sa sœur arrivèrent. Sa sœur déposa soigneusement son châle et ses jupes, qu’elles portaient par-dessus un pantalon de soie, sur un banc, la laissant vêtu dudit pantalon et d’une chemise sans manche. Comme toujours, elle portait du blanc et du lavande, deux couleurs claires qui repoussaient la chaleur infernale des steppes de Suna. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait savourer cette chaleur et cette lumière… Il serra les dents et reporta son attention sur son mannequin d’entraînement.

– Gaara, sais-tu où est le maître d’armes ? demanda soudainement Kankurō.

– Non.

Il continua à frapper le mannequin, ignorant le poids du regard de son frère et de sa sœur. Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de le fixer ? N’étaient-ils pas habitué à son apparence et sa malédiction, après toutes ses années ? Ou pensaient-ils qu’il aimait exhiber sa peau si blanche quand ils étaient bénis d’une peau bronzée par le soleil ? Cette pensée fit rugir la rage au fond de son cœur et le coup qu’il porta au mannequin détruisit l’objet, l’arrachant de ses gonds et l’envoyer s’écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Il regarda l’objet brisé au sol et soupira.

Il s’approcha pour le ramasser quand un frisson parcourut son échine. Il s’arrêta et fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers l’entrée de la salle. Quelqu’un approchait, et leur aura était déformée. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et alla se planter au milieu de la salle, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il rassembla les ombres de la pièce et celles qu’ils avaient absorbées et mêlées à la sienne sous ses pieds, formant un disque de noirceur pure.

– Temari, Kankurō, reculez, ordonna-t-il.

– Gaara, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Temari.

– Quelqu’un arrive.

Son frère et sa sœur se mirent à côté de lui, les mains sur leurs armes.

– Reculez, répéta-t-il.

– Tu n’es pas le seul à savoir te battre, grommela Kankurō.

Gaara serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Il ne les laisserait pas mourir, mais il préférerait qu’ils obéissent. Après une attente semblable l’éternité, la personne se montra. Il s’agissait d’une vieille femme, mais Gaara ne laisserait pas son apparence le tromper. Quelque chose n’allait pas avec l’aura de cette femme, et elle empestait la corruption. Celui de la Rage s’agitait à l’arrière de son esprit, et cela suffisait à Gaara pour affirmer que cette femme n’était pas innocente.

– C’est toi, chantonna la femme à la vue de Gaara. Tu es la prison vivante !

Gaara fronça ses sourcils blancs. Elle était après Celui de la Rage. Elle n’était pas la première, mais les autres n’étaient que des imbéciles que les gardes avaient arrêté et exécuté sans qu’il n’ait à intervenir. Elle était plus dangereuse que ces idiots, il le sentait, même si elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Sa présence dans cette pièce en était la preuve et, même si la pièce ne sentait pas le sang, il était fort possible qu’elle ait tué tous les gardes et le maître d’armes.

– J’ai attendu ce jour pendant si longtemps ! Le jour où je le rencontrerai enfin !

– Elle a perdu l’esprit, remarqua Kankurō.

– Et tu es perspicace, se moqua Temari. Gaara, tu devrais reculer, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable.

– Je n’ai nul besoin d’être protégé.

– Bien sûr que si, répondit Temari. Tu es notre petit frère, crois-tu vraiment que nous allons laisser cette femme t’approcher ?

– Je sais que vous avez peur de moi alors reculez ou je ferais reculer.

Il sentit Temari se tendre à côté de lui et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Il avait raison. Derrière leurs mots compatissants se cachaient deux couards qui n’osaient même pas lui dire la vérité. Celui de la Rage n’était pas un compagnon agréable, mais il avait l’avantage d’être un prisonnier honnête. Gaara était sa prison, c’était la seule raison pour laquelle il existait. Conçu pour contenir le dieu et l’utiliser pour le Royaume du Vent. C’était tout ce qu’il était aux yeux des autres. Il n’était pas bien plus pour lui-même. Qu’est-ce qu’un être maudit pourrait être ? Il tentait de satisfaire sa mère, et refusait de mourir, mais il n’arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu’il était d’autre. Mais cela n’importait pas. Tant qu’il vivait et que sa mère souriait, il était satisfait.

Il fit quelques pas vers la femme, et l’ombre tournoya autour de lui telle une brume ayant pris vie et pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant de la voir agir. Il avait pour habitude de réagir plutôt que d’ouvrir les hostilités à moins d’être sûr qu’il l’emporterait aisément. De plus, il voulait quelques réponses.

– Où sont les gardes ? demanda-t-il.

– Voyons, ils sont morts, jeune prison. Je n’allais pas les laisser interrompre ma rencontre avec mon seigneur. Ce prince et cette princesse gênent d’ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle.

– Tu ne les toucheras pas. Réponds vite et clairement et ta mort sera rapide.

– Ma mort ? Je me moque de ma mort ou de souffrir. Je veux juste libérer mon seigneur de toi, jeune prison.

– Ça n’arrivera pas.

La femme sourit mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Son sourire était trop large, son visage trop étiré et soudain, sa bouche s’ouvrit. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas une bouche humaine, mais plutôt une gueule animale remplie de crocs qui rendaient ceux de Gaara pathétiques en comparaison. Il fronça les sourcils alors que la femme se déformait horriblement pour devenir une bête semblable à un fauve géant, haute de cinq mètres. Elle avait sûrement avalé les quelques gardes entiers. Cela expliquait l’absence de sang.

Elle ferait sûrement de son possible pour le tuer et ainsi libérer l’essence de Celui de la Rage scellé en lui. Après quelques années d’essence, l’essence prendrait forme et le dieu ravagerait les civilisations humaines comme il le désirait. Gaara entendit les armes de son frère et sa sœur tomber au sol tandis que l’odeur de leur peur remplissait la pièce. Il roula des yeux. Où étaient leurs belles paroles maintenant que le danger était inévitable ?

– Es-tu sûr de toi, jeune prison ? gronda la créature.

– Absolument.

Il se concentra et l’ombre se projeta vers elle. La femme secoua son corps immense et s’élança vers lui mais Gaara ne bougea pas. L’ombre devint une masse noire qui s’enroula autour de la femme et emprisonna son corps sans difficulté. Quelle idiote. Cette pathétique mage pensait-elle réellement pouvoir le vaincre ? Elle n’avait surement aucune difficulté contre des humains banals, mais il était la prison de Celui de la Rage. Aussi corrompue qu’elle soit, il faudrait plus qu’une faible bénédiction de Celui des Bêtes pour venir à bout de lui. Un sourire tordit son visage. Il passait une mauvaise journée, et tuer cette femme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il leva un bras, paume vers le plafond, et l’ombre souleva le corps monstrueux.

Gaara ricana à la vue de sa futile résistance. Elle était condamnée, comme un insecte qu’il pouvait écraser sous sa botte. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et ferma la main. Aussitôt, l’ombre se contracta, broyant le corps de la femme. Son devoir accompli, l’ombre revint sous ses pieds, tandis que le corps mutilé et sanguinolent de l’intruse tombait au sol.

– Trouvons des gardes pour vous escorter, dit-il à Temari et Kankurō.

– G-Gaara… murmura sa sœur. J-je suis désolée d’avoir eu peur, j’aurais dû t’aider…

Il se tourna aux trois quarts vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Était-elle aveugle ou juste stupide ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas m’aider. Vous êtes plus faibles que moi. Admettez votre faiblesse et votre mépris envers moi, cela devrait vous retirer un poids des épaules.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et entreprit de quitter la salle, les bras croisés. Ils le suivraient sans aucun doute. Après quelques instants, il entendit les pas précipités de Kankurō et son frère se planta devant lui, les poings serrés.

– Ecoute-moi bien. Ni Temari ni moi n’avons tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas nous blâmer pour reculer devant un monstre comme celui que tu viens de tuer. Ce n’est pas aussi facile que pour toi. Alors oui, nous sommes faibles face à toi, et tu pourrais probablement faire pleuvoir du sang sur tout le château si tu essayais réellement. Tu peux me traiter de couard et de faible autant que tu le désires, je m’en moque. Mais ne dis plus jamais que nous te méprisons ! clama-t-il, et Gaara fronça les sourcils. Temari et moi t’aimons plus que nous aimons père et mère ! Lorsque tu es né, tu étais petit, faible et prématuré et, alors que tout le monde pensait que tu ne survivrais pas, nous n’avons jamais douté un seul instant que tu t’en sortirais. Car nous t’aimions déjà. Et nous t’aimons toujours.

– Vous avez peur de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas aimer quelque chose dont vous avez peur, rétorqua Gaara en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– C’est là que tu te trompes. Nous t’aimons malgré notre peur.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– L’amour est incompréhensible. Crois-moi, pour une fois, grommela Kankurō avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle.

Temari accourut à sa tour et s’arrêta en face de Gaara, le visage attristé mais résigné. Elle lui prit la main et Gaara se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle la serrait autant.

– Je sais que l’amour est un concept inconnu pour toi, car seule mère t’en témoigne, et que tu ne comprends pas ce que nous ressentons pour toi. Mais je te promets que je t’aime, pas un jour ne passe sans que je me maudisse de craindre tes pouvoirs et le monstre endormi dans ton esprit, avoua-t-elle, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Merci de nous avoir sauvés aujourd’hui. Lorsque tu seras prêt, que ce soit aujourd’hui, demain, ou dans dix ans, laisse-nous t’aimer d’accord ?

Gaara la regarda partir en silence.


	5. Départ au Royaume du Vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire les kudos laissés, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je vous aime fort.

Hinata avait toujours rêvé d’aller à Konoha, d’y admirer les plus beaux tournois, d’y rencontrer les chevaliers les plus nobles et les dames les plus gracieuses. A son grand désarroi, elle conclut rapidement que la capitale n’était pas digne des chansons et des histoires élogieuses qu’elle avait entendues. Non seulement la beauté de la capitale n’égalait en rien les forêts luxuriantes et les plaines verdoyantes d’Yggalë, mais les habitants semblaient avoir une vue fort insultante des Yggalëns, et semblaient prendre les Yggalënnes pour des femmes de joie pour une raison qu’elle était incapable de comprendre.

Si elle avait au début pensé qu’il ne s’agissait que de l’avis de quelques roturiers et soldats saouls sans la moindre importance, elle avait dû se rendre à l’évidence. Cet avis insultant était partagé par nombre d’habitants. Jamais elle n’oublierait le jour où on avait entamé la _demoiselle Yggalënne_ et ignoré le dernier couplet. Lorsqu’elle avait naïvement demandé pourquoi, on l’avait regardée avec des yeux ronds, arguant qu’il n’y avait pas de dernier couplet. Etonnée, elle avait alors entonné la chanson elle-même, empruntant la harpe du barde pour ce faire. Croyant encore innocemment à la bonté des autres nobles de Konoha, elle avait mis tout son cœur dans la mélodie.

_Le chevalier voyageait seul, lorsqu’il trouva_

_Une demoiselle Yggalënne chantant dans les plaines._

_Sa douce voix le captura telle des chaînes,_

_Et elle était plus belle qu’un violent combat._

_La demoiselle Yggalënne était une dame rare,_

_L’enfant chéri d’un seigneur, un autre chevalier_

_Qui les charmes de la demoiselle protégeait,_

_Mais le chevalier solitaire était avare._

_Alors il goûta la demoiselle Yggalënne,_

_Qui lui chanta la plus splendide des chansons,_

_Le chevalier avare crut en sa décision,_

_Lorsqu’il partit, il déroba une mèche ébène._

_Le père de la demoiselle chantait sans pitié,_

_Il chantait sans voix mais avec une lance,_

_Offrant au chevalier avare sa dernière dance,_

_Et la lame fut la dernière vue du chevalier._

_Perdant lentement sa vie et sa mémoire,_

_Ses mains caressèrent une peau de sable doré,_

_Ses yeux revirent une paire d’orbes perlés_

_Ainsi que des longues soyeuses boucles noires._

_Il rencontrerait Celui de la Rage,_

_Et la demoiselle Yggalënne danserait,_

_Et la demoiselle Yggalënne chanterait,_

_Car plus jamais elle ne reverrait son visage._

On avait immédiatement complimenté sa voix et ses talents de musicienne, mais ils avaient tous réfuté l’existence des quatre derniers vers. Selon leurs dires, la demoiselle Yggalënne n’avait aucune raison d’être heureuse de la mort du chevalier puisqu’elle s’était offerte à lui et était sa maîtresse. Aussitôt, Hinata avait senti la colère l’envahir. Comment pouvait-on pensé cela des femmes de sa région ? N’étaient-elles que des femmes de joie, pour eux ? Pourquoi avaient-elles une réputation aussi insultante ? Elle n’avait jamais été aussi furieuse que ce soir-là ; même la colère qu’elle avait ressenti en découvrant les agissements de son père ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette fureur, cette injustice. 

Elle s’était enfuie auprès de Neiji, qui lui avait rapporté être regardé de travers par les autres écuyers, et avait entendu des blagues sur la couleur de sa peau. Hinata n’avait jamais fait attention à sa peau dorée jusqu’alors mais apprendre leur existence avait glacé son sang. Après ce terrible jour, elle avait décidé que seuls Neiji, Hamya et Hanika, qui étaient ses suivantes, lui tiendraient compagnie. Elle n’avait aucune envie de se mêler à une foule aussi sotte que celle de Konoha. Il ne lui tardait qu’une chose : rentrer à Perleforêt. Elle y serait bien plus heureuse, entourée des siens.

Elle avait demandé à son père pourquoi les nobles et roturiers de Konoha semblaient les mépriser ainsi, et s’il pouvait changer leur opinion. Elle n’avait pour réponse qu’une simple phrase des plus insatisfaisantes « Ma chère Hinata, les gens qui pensent des choses pareilles sont sots, ne leur prête pas attention ». Jamais elle n’avait honni une réponse de la sorte. C’était, outre une évidence, des plus inutiles.

La seule qualité qu’elle avait trouvée à la capitale, outre quelques tournois plutôt amusants, était un petit kioske dissimulé dans un des recoins des jardins entouré de dizaines de roses aux couleurs vives. Elle aimait y passer ses après-midis, que ce soit à harper, lire, broder ou s’instruire en compagnie de la lula qu’on lui avait attitrée mais qui n’était en rien semblable à lula Natsu. Elle préférait quand la lula était absente, mais ses désirs importaient peu dans une situation pareille.

C’était dans ce kioske qu’elle se trouvait, harpant avec Hamya et Hanika, que son père la rejoignit un après-midi ensoleillé qui lui rappelait l’été Yggalën. Elle le vit arriver de loin, ses larges épaules et sa taille impressionnante le rendant des moins discrets. Elle cessa aussitôt de harper et chanter et ses deux cousines éloignées se retournèrent avant de l’imiter.

– Père ! s’exclama-t-elle, un sourire doux au visage. Quelle raison vous amène ici ?

– J’ai quelques nouvelles à te partager, ma fille. Hamya, Hanika, ne vous inclinez pas et asseyez-vous, vous êtes toutes autant concernées, dit son père tendrement, mais Hinata n’était pas dupe ; il était toujours un meurtrier.

– Voulez-vous un peu de thé et des biscuits ? Je les ai faits amenés des cuisines, proposa-t-elle. Ils sont idéaux avec ce temps splendide.

– Avec grand plaisir, répondit-il et, tandis qu’elle lui servait une tasse – elle avait eu une bonne idée d’en prendre une supplémentaire, bien qu’elle eût préféré que Neiji les rejoignît plutôt que son père – il reprit la parole. Nous sommes conviés à la prochaine réunion des Daimyō à Suna, dans le Royaume du Vent. Hinata, j’ose imaginer qu’un voyage te ferait le plus grand bien.

La prochaine réunion des Daimyō ? Ce serait sûrement bien plus intéressant et agréable que la vie à Konoha ! Enthousiaste à l’idée de visiter un nouveau royaume duquel elle ne connaissait que le cavalier Ryn rencontré trois ans auparavant, elle sourit sincèrement. Il lui tardait d’annoncer à Neiji la nouvelle de leur prochain voyage. Il serait surement aussi enthousiaste qu’elle, et voudrait apprendre à chevaucher aussi bien que les renommés cavaliers du Royaume du Vent.

– Je serais enchantée et honorée de visiter une capitale comme Suna, père. Qui nous accompagnera ?

– L’Hokage Jiraiya se chargera de notre sécurité. Nous partons dans deux jours, et tes demoiselles de compagnie viendront également. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule, ajouta-t-il.

– Qu’en est-il de Neiji ? demanda Hinata.

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas mentionné Neiji ? Son cousin devait les suivre, elle refusait de quitter la capitale sans lui, de l’abandonner aux vautours et insultes de cet endroit déplaisant. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement à l’idée d’être séparé de son cousin. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident, son futur héros et bras droit. Ils étaient destinés à rester ensembles, elle avait besoin de lui. Une journée sans le voir serait déjà ardue, alors tout un voyage ? C’était impensable, il devait être là.

– Je dois malheureusement maintenir une présence Yggalënne à Konoha et Neiji, étant mon neveu, restera ici avec le reste de notre maisonnée.

– Alors je resterai aussi, décréta-t-elle fermement mais sans hausser le ton. Je serai cette présence Yggalënne. Je suis sa future Grande Dame, n’est-ce pas ? Qui d’autre que moi pourrait représenter Perleforêt ?

– Hélas, j’aimerais te laisser avec Neiji, mais Konoha n’est pas assez sûre pour que je t’y laisse. De plus, le Royaume du Vent est un partenaire économique important d’Yggalë et tu te dois de rencontrer ses plus hauts dignitaires, répondit calmement son père.

– Laisseriez-vous Neiji ici alors que Konoha, selon vos propres mots, n’est pas sûre ? Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ? s’étrangla-t-elle.

– Neiji n’est pas mon héritier, il ne craint rien. Il sera en sécurité.

Hinata mordit l’intérieur de sa joue pour retenir ses larmes. C’était injuste ! Comment pouvait-il lui prendre Neiji ? Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses jupes et elle respira profondément. Elle ne lui montrerait pas sa tristesse, il ne le méritait pas. Elle força son visage à adopter une expression neutre et releva les yeux vers son père.

– Très bien, père, il en sera comme vous le désirez. Suis-je excusée ? J’aimerais annoncer la nouvelle à Neiji.

– Bien sûr.

Hamya et Hanika s’empressèrent de la suivre et, dès qu’elles furent hors de la vue de son père, Hinata s’arrêta et enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Ses deux cousines l’enlacèrent et l’assirent sur un banc, caressant ses nattes ornées de divers bijoux. Des larmes dévalèrent rapidement les joues d’Hinata. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Neiji, c’était injuste, infâme !

– Tout ira bien, mademoiselle, murmura Hamya. Nous serons là, et nous ferons en sorte que le voyage passe aussi vite que possible.

– Il va tant me manquer, s’étrangla Hinata en relevant vivement la tête. Si la capitale est aussi dangereuse que père le dit, quelque chose pourrait lui arriver, et je ne serai pas là ! Et si un quelconque ennemi envoyait des assassins après lui ?

– Sire Kō le protégerait, répondit Hanika. Vous pourrez aussi lui écrire quand nous serons arrivés. Pensez à tout ce que vous pourrez lui raconter ! ajouta-t-elle en arrangeant ses cheveux.

– Ce ne serait pas comme le vivre avec lui… soupira-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

– Vous le vivrez avec nous. Nous pourrons vous aider à trouver un superbe présent à lui ramener, qu’en pensez-vous ? Vous le lui offrirez pour son anniversaire, je suis sûre qu’il en sera ravi.

Hinata hocha doucement la tête et ses cousines essuyèrent tendrement son visage puis l’aidèrent à se relever et prirent chacune un de ses bras.

– Allons le voir, et organisons comment vous pouvez passer ces deux jours avec lui, proposa Hamya. Je suis sûre que sire Kō n’aura aucune objection.

* * *

Les yeux de Neiji semblèrent s’agrandir plus que cela n’était possible lorsque Hinata lui annonça la terrible nouvelle, la voix tremblante et leurs mains unies. Puis, son expression de surprise vira à la colère et il l’enlaça, la serrant contre lui pendant un instant qui ne sembla pas assez long aux yeux d’Hinata avant de poser son front contre le sien et de prendre son visage dans ses mains calleuses.

– Ecris-moi lorsque tu arrives, et fais attention à toi. Reste toujours avec Hamya et Hanika, lui dit-il.

Hinata hocha imperceptiblement la tête et posa ses mains sur les poignets de son cousin et ravala un sanglot. Sa voix, sa chaleur, son sourire, tout lui manquerait tellement ! Ce voyage serait une torture !

– Je te le promets. Prends garde à ne pas devenir chevalier en mon absence, je serais fâchée si je ne pouvais assister à cet évènement ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant, pour tenter de détendre l’atmosphère.

Il s’écarta d’elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin étirant son visage. La colère avait disparu de son visage, laissant place à une acceptance résignée.

– C’est un serment, répondit-il. Comment pourrais-je devenir chevalier si ma dame n’est pas là ?

– Tu ne le pourrais pas, pouffa-t-elle. Passeras-tu ces deux jours avec moi ? Je veux te voir autant que faire ce peu avant que père ne m’enlève à toi.

– Je ne refuserai pour rien au monde, répondit-il.

Hinata sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Neiji était irremplaçable. Il était le seul chevalier dont elle aurait jamais besoin, et le meilleur ami dont elle pourrait jamais rêver. Il passa ces deux jours à la gâter et ils jouèrent avec Hamya et Hanika ou juste seuls, dansant, se poursuivant, riant et appréciant tout simplement la présence l’un de l’autre.

Quand vint l’heure honnie du départ, Hinata sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle était angoissée depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée, mais à présent, elle craignait que sa voix se briserait si jamais elle tentait de parler ! Quelle horreur d’être séparée ainsi de Neiji. Elle observa, le cœur brisé, les serviteurs installer leurs bagages dans une calèche tandis que son père et le Daimyō Hiruzen Sarutobi discutaient. Le vieil homme s’approcha ensuite d’elle, accompagnée de son père, et Hinata s’inclina immédiatement, les yeux rivés au sol.

– Jeune demoiselle, je te souhaite un voyage épanouissant. Le Royaume du Vent est un lieu magnifique, qui peinerait néanmoins à rivaliser avec ta beauté, le Daimyō lui dit d’une voix rouillée par l’âge.

– Vous êtes trop généreux Votre Altesse. Suna ne pourrait espérer rivaliser avec Konoha, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement ; les hommes aimaient toujours lorsque les femmes rougissaient à leur compliment et elle avait maîtrisé l’art de rougir lorsqu’elle le désirait.

– Bien parlé, le vieil homme rit. Hiashi, ta fille est bel et bien une des plus charmantes Yggalënnes que j’ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer, ajouta-t-il.

Hinata serra des dents. Pourquoi devait-il exclure les Yggalënnes de la sorte ? Aucune des Yggalënnes qu’elle avait rencontrées n’agissait comme il semblait le penser. Les siens étaient dignes et amoureux des forêts. Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi de son peuple ?

– Tiens, ne serait-ce pas ton neveu qui arrive ?

Hinata releva vivement la tête et se tourna. Neiji courait à vitesse normale vers elle, une boîte dans une de ses mains. Il s’inclina devant le Daimyō, qui balaya son salut de la main, puis se tourna vers Hinata et lui tendit la boîte.

– Hinata, ceci est pour toi. Je l’ai fait forger, ajouta-t-il.

– Oh, Neiji, merci ! Que les Neuf te bénissent !

Elle ouvrit la boîte et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Une paire de bracelets pour avant-bras était soigneusement posée sur un coussin de velours rouge. Les bracelets avaient la forme d’un serpent, le symbole de leur clan. Elle les attrapa et observa les bijoux, médusée. Ils étaient splendides !

– Ils sont fait en luthèn. Ce métal se souvient de la forme qu’il a pris mais est assez souple pour être mis et enlevé comme tu le désires. Laisse-moi te les mettre, proposa-t-il, et Hinata hocha la tête, souriante.

Neiji écarta soigneusement le métal et enfila délicatement les bracelets sur ses bras dénudés. Une fois en place, les bracelets se resserrèrent et restèrent en place, ne bougeant pas d’un millimètre alors que Hinata faisait un tour sur elle-même pour s’en assurer.

– Neiji, ils sont merveilleux ! s’exclama-t-elle.

– Je savais qu’ils te plairaient, dit-il en souriant.

Hinata se jeta dans ses bras et son cousin la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer devant lui, leurs sourires différents – celui d’Hinata était discret et doux, celui de Neiji plus large et malicieux – mais si semblables car tous deux n’exprimaient qu’affection et confiance.

Après avoir embrassé son cousin sur la joue, Hinata monta dans le carrosse, suivie d’Hamya, Hanika, son père et l’Hokage. Elle ouvrit le rideau, salua Neiji une dernière fois et les chevaux se mirent en route. Le voyage pour Suna commençait, et l’appréhension tordait son estomac. Les habitants de Suna réagiraient-ils négativement à vue de sa peau dorée ? Ou seraient-ils plus compréhensibles et accueillants que ceux de Konoha ? Elle redoutait les regards et commentaires qu’elle avait reçus sur son apparence, sur les femmes de sa chère région natale.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’Hokage. Jiraiya. Elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de se retrouver seule avec le mage mais elle ne s’en plaignait pas. Son regard était froid et distant, ses manières à désirer et il semblait désintéressé d’absolument tout. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu’elle pourrait lui dire, exceptées les rares politesses qu’ils avaient échangées. Il n’avait jamais rien dit d’insultant ou eu un geste déplacé, mais, si quelques années plus tôt elle aurait été enchantée de rencontrer un mage aussi reconnu que l’Hokage, maintenant qu’elle connaissait le destin réservé à tous les autres mages du royaume et sa participation à ce massacre, elle ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

Le voyage fut tranquille et, bien qu’il fût long, ils atteignirent bientôt les steppes de Suna. Hinata, malgré la chaleur étouffante des lieux, ne put s’empêcher de l’admirer. Loin des plaines verdoyantes d’Yggalë, les steppes étaient pourtant, à leur façon, pleine de vie. Des animaux sauvages fuyaient leur convoi ou l’observer de loin, perché sur des rochers. Enchantée, elle invita Hamya et Hanika à observer le paysage avec elle. Elles s’extasièrent ensembles à la vue du paysage et des immenses et splendides oiseaux qui planaient au-dessus d’eux, leurs nattes et mèches emportées le vent. Hinata ferma les yeux, profitant du vent qui caressait son visage et semblait danser avec ses cheveux.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Suna, la nuit commençait à tomber, au plus grand regret d’Hinata. Elle aurait adoré visiter les jardins du palais avec ses cousines et trouver un kioske où elles pourraient s’installer pour être en paix et loin des discussions politiques inintéressantes. Hinata ne serait jamais plus que Grand Dame d’Yggalë, elle n’avait pas besoin d’assister aux négociations entre Daimyō ; ou futurs Daimyō dans le cas de son père.

Ils furent accueillis par un homme au visage horriblement balafré et une femme aux cheveux noirs et oranges ; que c’était étrange ! Hinata n’avait jamais une telle couleur de cheveux, mais elle s’abstint de fixer la chevelure de la femme et s’inclina poliment devant les inconnus.

– Monseigneur, je suis Baki, le Kazekage, et voici mon apprentie, Pakura. Son Altesse m’a chargée de vous accueillir et vous escorter jusqu’à la grande salle. Un dîner a été préparé lorsque nous avons repéré votre convoi, dit l’homme d’une voix monotone.

– Je vous remercie, Kazekage, répondit son père.

Alors qu’ils suivaient Baki et Pakura dans les couloirs, Hinata regarda autour d’elle. L’architecture de Suna était bien différente de celle de Perleforêt, ou même de celle de Konoha ! Là où Perleforêt avait des plafonds plats et des portes rectangulaires, tout ici était arrondi, même les fenêtres, et les portes faites d’un bois plus épais, du peu qu’elle pouvait voir. Elle remarqua également qu’il y avait plus de gardes qu’à Konoha, mais cela était sûrement dû à la réunion des Daimyō, et elle n’y prêta pas plus attention.

Une fois devant deux impressionnantes portes en bois gardées par deux hommes, Hinata réajusta rapidement sa robe et ses nattes. C’était sans aucun doute la grande salle, et elle se devait de faire la meilleure impression possible. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Hanika et Hamya, qui lui sourirent tendrement avant de se placer légèrement derrière elle. Elle n’aimait pas l’idée d’avoir ses cousines derrière elle, sous-entendant qu’elles n’étaient rien de plus que des suivantes à ses yeux, mais le protocole l’exigeait.

Les portes furent ouvertes pour eux et Hinata redressa la tête, se tenant dignement, et suivit son père. Ils furent annoncés par un homme âgé mais à la voix puissante, et le Daimyō du vent, Rasa Hisuna, se leva. A sa gauche se trouvait la princesse Temari et le prince Kankurō, et à sa droite sa femme Karura et le prince Gaara, qu’on disait maudit et dangereux. Pourtant, de ce que Hinata pouvait voir dans les yeux du prince cadet, il semblait simplement seul, comme si personne ne l’avait jamais offert la chaleur d’une étreinte aimante. Elle sentit son cœur s’attrister pour le prince aux cheveux aussi rouge qu’une rose.

Sentant probablement un regard sur lui, il posa ses yeux vers elle et elle offrit un sourire doux et sincère avant de s’incliner devant sa famille. Il leva son verre comme les autres Hisuna, mais il n’y avait aucun cœur derrière son geste. Il était semblable à une poupée que l’on faisait bouger. Hinata sentit encore une fois son cœur se serrer pour lui. Pourquoi semblait-il si seul, si malheureux ? Un quelconque malheur lui serait-il arrivé ? Où serait-ce à cause de sa malédiction, qui l’empêcherait soi-disant d’aller au soleil ? Si c’était le cas, il devait se sentir si prisonnier d’un royaume où le soleil régnait en maître !

Il la regarda à nouveau et elle sentit ses joues s’enflammer, comprenant qu’elle le fixait depuis quelques minutes. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux sur son plat lorsqu’elle entendit Hamya et Hanika pouffer légèrement. Elle leva la tête vers elle et vit qu’elles arboraient des sourires malicieux.

– Mademoiselle, je ne pensais que vous seriez aussi vite charmée par le prince ! rit Hamya.

– Que… Qu’insinues-tu ? balbutia Hinata, prise au dépourvu.

– Ne faites pas la sotte, pouffa Hanika. Neiji est peut-être votre meilleur ami, mais nous savons parfaitement reconnaître ces rougissements, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

– Vous dites des sottises, les réprimanda Hinata. Sous-entendre des choses pareilles est vile.

– Nous accepterons notre sort avec joie, répondit Hanika. Pourquoi ne pas inviter le prince à danser lorsque les bardes chanteront quelque chose d’un peu plus joyeux ?

– Je vous demande pardon ? s’étrangla-t-elle.

– Oh oui ! renchérit Hamya. C’est un défi, mademoiselle. Cela vous changera de Neiji. Il vous faut de nouveaux partenaires de danse.

– Il n’a pas l’air du genre à danser, répondit Hinata, essayant tant bien que mal de se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation ; ses cousines étaient de vraies commères. Je ne voudrais pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu’il n’apprécie pas.

– Ne dites pas de sottises. Les convenances le forceront à danser et vous aussi. Alors dansez avec lui, ce sera toujours plus agréables qu’avec un noble de deux fois votre âge, rétorqua Hanika d’un ton qui n’acceptait pas de refus.

– Vous…

– Avez raison ? proposa Hamya en souriant. Allez, qu’avez-vous à perdre ?

– Rien, admit-elle. Il ne peut refuser, ce serait mal vu.

– Parfait ! chantonna Hamya. Si vous n’y allez pas, je vous y trainerai, rit-elle.

Hinata ne put s’empêcher de rire aussi. La scène serait fort comique.


	6. Celle qui n'avait pas peur

Gaara était assis à la table de la famille royale, observant les invités et les membres de sa propre famille se lever pour danser lorsqu’un mouvement dans sa direction attira son attention. Il s’agissait de la fille du seigneur – et futur Daimyō – Hiashi Hyūga, mademoiselle Hinata, qu’il avait surpris le regarder quelques fois, même si elle baissait chaque fois la tête en rougissant. Elle portait une robe traditionnelle de son royaume, qui ne couvrait pas les bras et avait plusieurs jupons de différentes couleurs, de nombreux bijoux dans ses nattes et deux bracelets en forme de serpent sur ses avant-bras. Seules deux mèches, plus courtes, étaient lâches, encadrant son visage. Il resta immobile et silencieux pour ne pas l’effrayer, se souvenant des consignes de son père. Que voulait-elle ?

– Prince Gaara, je voulais avoir le plaisir de vous saluer personnellement, dit-elle en s’inclinant gracieusement. Me feriez-vous l’honneur d’être mon partenaire pour cette danse ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix aussi douce que de la soie.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle voulait danser avec lui ? Pourquoi donc ? Avait-elle été ordonnée de le connaître pour mieux le manipuler par son père ? L’idée l’enragea et il voulait lui dire de disparaître hors de sa vue mais il ne pouvait pas être violent qu’il le désirait. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui dire poliment de le laisser tranquille et de retourner annoncer à son père que son plan ridicule avait échoué. Comme s’il était le premier à avoir eu cette idée ridicule ! Les rumeurs le précédent ne pouvaient-elles pas éloigner les imbéciles et lui permettre d’être seul comme il le désirait ?

Il allait lui répondre qu’il se sentait malade et qu’à son grand regret, il ne pourrait pas danser avec elle, lorsqu’une nouvelle chanson fut entamée. Aussitôt, les yeux de la demoiselle devant lui s’éclairèrent et elle joignit ses mains, un sourire aussi beau qu’une pleine lune illuminant son visage doré. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la piste de dance où les invités semblaient s’amuser puis se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui tendit une main. Gaara observa sa main et son visage un instant. Le doute l’envahit. Tentait-elle réellement de le manipuler ? Si tel était le cas, il devait reconnaître qu’elle était excellente. Il repensa aux rougissements qui avaient envahi ses joues un peu plus tôt. Peut-être était-elle sincère. Comme mû par une force extérieure, il se leva et prit la main tendue. Elle sourit à nouveau, son sourire pur et resplendissant illuminant toujours son visage ayant l’air si doux.

– Je vous remercie, mon prince, dit-elle alors qu’ils s’approchaient des autres danseurs.

– Je suis un terrible danseur, vous regretterez surement ces mots d’ici quelques instants, répondit-il, tentant d’être aussi agréable que possible.

– Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous guider, dit-elle en l’emportant au milieu des autres danseurs, une lueur d’humour dans ses yeux.

S’il était un piètre danseur, elle était dotée son talent incroyable. Elle était souple et gracieuse, rattrapant toutes ses erreurs et évitant agilement ses pieds lorsqu’il menaçait de les écraser. Elle virevoltait parfois les yeux fermés, parfois en regardant dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier les moments où ils pouvaient se plonger dans les deux diamants qui ornaient son visage. Ils étaient si clairs mais si expressifs ; il n’avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Ou personne ne l’avait jamais regardé de la sorte, tout du moins.

Une danse se transforma rapidement en deux, puis en trois. Il la souleva pour la faire tournoyer au rythme d’une chanson plus rapide, et remarqua qu’elle ne pesait presque rien. Elle était dans ses bras plus légère qu’une plume et il eut soudain peur de briser ses os avec la force décuplée héritée du monstre. Il la reposa un peu rapidement et elle pouffa, son rire ressemblant au tintement d’un millier de clochettes.

– Je m’excuse. J’ai eu peur de vous blesser, avoua-t-il.

– Oh, c’est à cause de mon poids, n’est-ce pas ? répondit-elle. Cela a tendance à surprendre les gens. Les Hyūgas sont rapides mais pour atteindre une telle vitesse, nous sommes plus légers, et nos os un peu plus fragiles, expliqua-t-elle.

– Je vois. Les Hisunas ont reçu le don de léviter des dieux, mais cela n’a pourtant aucune influence sur notre poids, dit-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, intrigué par la conséquence des pouvoirs héréditaires sur les corps.

– La Mère de Tous accorde ses bénédictions différemment en fonction de tous, répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, retenant une remarque acerbe. Il n’avait que peu d’amour pour les dieux, qui avaient scellé leur frère sans voix dans un corps humain, condamnant l’un d’entre eux à être une prison à chaque génération. Il aurait pu débattre avec elle sur les dieux en parlant de cela sans lui dire la vérité à propos de son prisonnier, mais le sourire sincère et doux qu’elle avait arboré en parlant de la Mère de Tous l’en avait empêché. Il ne voulait pas voir ce sourire disparaître. Elle était la seule qui ne tentait pas de le manipuler d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Gaara voulut se frapper à cette pensée. Était-il soudainement devenu sot ? Quelques danses ne signifiaient rien ; elle le fuirait comme les autres lorsqu’elle apprendrait qui était scellé dans son corps. Elle le regarderait avec les mêmes yeux apeurés que ceux braqués sur lui depuis sa naissance. Mademoiselle Hinata était peut-être aussi douce et gentille qu’elle le semblait, mais elle ne semblait pas sotte ; elle s’éloignerait dès qu’on lui dirait la vérité. Elle aurait raison. Il était dangereux et maudit.

* * *

Après un nombre de danses que Gaara n’avait pas pris la peine de compter, ils regardèrent autour et remarquèrent qu’ils étaient parmi les derniers danseurs. Gaara cligna quelques fois des yeux. Avaient-ils dansé aussi longtemps ? A ses côtés, mademoiselle Hinata rougit furieusement et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues en murmurant quelques mots qu’il n’entendit pas. Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil, se sentant surement observée, et sourit, ses joues toujours rouges.

– Ces danses étaient merveilleuses, prince Gaara, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais amusée de la sorte. J’espère que vous avez pris plaisir à danser avec moi, dit-elle, ses mains jointes sur son ventre.

– Oui, c’était agréable, répondit-il avant de regarder autour de lui. Il semblerait que votre père se soit déjà retiré, remarqua-t-il.

Elle laissa ses yeux se balader sur la pièce puis hocha la tête.

– Je comprends ; le voyage était fatiguant. Je devrais sûrement faire de même.

– Je ne peux qu’imaginer. Vous a-t-on montré votre chambre ?

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Quel visage expressif ! C’était fascinant. Les gens autour de lui s’abstenaient toujours de réagir, de montrer la moindre émotion par crainte de ses réactions. Mais mademoiselle Hinata souriait, riait et fronçait ses sourcils fins sans la moindre honte, paradant ses sentiments comme une fanfare pour la saison des pluies.

– Malheureusement non. Me voilà bien sotte devant vous ! soupira-t-elle.

– Vous n’avez pas l’air sotte, répondit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Comment pourriez-vous deviner où se trouve votre chambre ?

Elle rougit et sembla chercher ses mots. Gaara lui offrit son bras. Il voulait continuer à voir ce visage changer au fil de la conversation et des événements. C’était une vue si incroyable ; il voulait le caresser, voir si sa peau de sable doré était aussi chaude qu’elle le semblait. Il déglutit ; que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette demoiselle le fascinait-elle autant ? Avait-il bu un vin trop alcoolisé par mégarde ? Il fut soudain ramené à la réalité lorsqu’elle prit le bras tendu.

– Permettez-moi. Je vais vous amener au donjon des invités. Votre chambre s’y trouvera, dit-il rapidement, soulagé d’avoir assez d’esprit de recouvrir ses moyens.

– Vous êtes trop bon, mon prince. Je vous suis endettée, répondit-elle en le suivant.

– Je ne suis pas bon, mademoiselle, soupira Gaara alors qu’ils avançaient dans les couloirs presque vides.

Il pouvait sentir l’Hokage les suivre. Le vieil homme restait dans l’ombre pour surveiller la jeune demoiselle ignorante de sa présence. Il n’essayait pas vraiment de se cacher, le prenant surement pour un enfant normal, mais Gaara savait parfaitement où il était. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien, écoutant plutôt la voix mélodieuse de mademoiselle Hinata.

– Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle. Vous m’avez accordée votre main pour ces danses, et vous prenez la peine de m’accompagner à ma chambre.

– Si je vous le disais, vous vous enfuiriez sûrement en hurlant, et vous auriez raison de le faire, répondit-il froidement, espérant qu’elle ne poserait pas plus de questions.

Elle resta silencieuse le reste du trajet. Gaara mordit l’intérieur de sa joue. Il l’avait sûrement effrayée, alors qu’il souhaitait simplement changer le sujet ! Exactement ce que son père avait interdit. Quelle serait sa punition ? Serait-il privé de nourriture ? Enfermé dehors une journée entière, ses ombres luttant désespérément pour le protéger du soleil ? Il n’était qu’un sot, le pire des sots mêmes ! Il pria la Mère de Tous que mademoiselle Hinata ne dît rien à son père, ou qu’elle mît cela sur le compte de fatigue. Ils finirent par trouver la chambre qui lui était attitrée. Mais au lieu de juste de le saluer poliment et disparaître dans sa chambre, elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur son visage et une lueur de bravoure scintillant dans ses yeux.

– Je ne crains rien. Je suis une Hyūga, je peux tout fuir, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Pourquoi pensez-vous ne pas être bon ? demanda-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

Il la fixa un instant et vit à son regard qu’elle n’abandonnerait pas. Cet entêtement la tuerait surement avant son heure, mais il ne trouva pas son cœur la force de la refuser. Plus vite elle fuyait, moins elle serait en danger, plus vite il serait à nouveau solitaire. Il leva la main, paume vers le plafond. Répondant à son appel, des ombres s’y réunirent, formant une boule de noirceur pure flottant au creux de sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis un sourire enchanté apparût sur son visage.

– Vous êtes un mage ! Les Neuf vous ont bénis ! s’écria-t-elle, émerveillée.

– Non, ils m’ont maudit. Vous savez comme moi quel dieu commande aux ombres, et j’ai été fait sa prison avant ma naissance, répondit-il à voix basse.

Ses yeux se détachèrent immédiatement de la boule d’ombre et se posèrent sur lui, écarquillés, alors qu’elle comprenait ses mots. Il était la prison vivante du dieu destructeur, de la colère incarnée, de Celui de la Rage. Mais, au lieu de reculer, les yeux terrifiés, elle fit un pas vers lui et sourit tristement.

– Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous, mon prince ? Vous n’êtes pas responsable de la corruption de Celui de la Rage ou des actions commises par les impurs, dit-elle d’une voix tendre. Jamais je n’oserai porter un jugement sur une personne qui n’est que la victime des puissants.

Gaara recula ; c’était impossible. Elle devait avoir peur de lui, ils avaient tous peur de lui ! Il était impossible de ne pas le craindre ! Il était un monstre, une prison, une expérience ayant échoué, une arme au service de Suna. Elle mentait, elle ne pouvait dire la vérité. Il haïssait les mensonges. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas être honnêtes ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas admettre leurs craintes ? Pourquoi la cachaient-ils derrière ces masques ? Un grognement bestial lui échappa et il braqua ses yeux sur elle, s’attendant à voir le mensonge peint sur son visage. Il n’y trouva que compassion et tristesse, mais n’y prêta pas attention.

– Ne mentez pas ! Je sais que vous avez peur. Tout le monde a peur. Je suis la prison d’un dieu. Comment ne pourriez-vous pas avoir peur de moi ? grogna-t-il.

– Je fais confiance à mon cœur, répondit-elle simplement en posant délicatement une main sur sa poitrine.

– Vous êtes sotte, ou folle !

– Mon cousin me le dit souvent, pouffa-t-elle. Entêtée revient souvent aussi. Peu m’importe, cela ne change rien. Je n’oserai jamais imposer ma présence à quelqu’un qui ne la désire pas, mais ne pensez pas que j’ai peur de vous, s’il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-elle.

Il la fixa en silence, détaillant son apparence. Elle, dont le corps était si frêle qu’il pourrait le briser comme une brindille, dont le cœur sot l’amenait à avoir confiance en un monstre, dont les cheveux d’ébènes lui rappelaient les ombres et les yeux la pleine lune, était un mystère semblable au ciel nocturne. Un mystère béni par le soleil qui avait embrassé la peau ambrée. Pourquoi était-elle si différente ? Ses poings se serrèrent. Il n’avait jamais été aussi fasciné par un humain qu’il l’était à cet instant précis. Elle semblait rayonner comme le soleil.

Semblable au soleil, elle le fascinait et le terrifiait. Sa différence l’enchantait et l’effrayait en même temps, et son estomac tournait inconfortablement. Les bras ballants, il l’observa en silence alors qu’elle attendait patiemment qu’il parlât. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le forcer, ou même espérer une quelconque réponse de sa part.

– Tout le monde a peur, dit-il bêtement.

– Plus maintenant, répondit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Une flèche transperça son esprit et il hoqueta de douleur, portant une main à son crâne. Mademoiselle Hinata tendit les mains vers lui, le visage inquiet, mais il gifla agressivement sa main. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et il se figea. Il l’avait blessée. Il n’était qu’un monstre, et elle aurait sans doute peur, maintenant. La gorge serrée, il recula d’un pas puis s’enfuit aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, ignorant la douleur dans son cœur.

* * *

Alors qu’il arrivait devant ses appartements, il aperçut sa mère et s’immobilisa. Elle le remarqua et sourit tendrement avant de s’approcher. C’est là qu’il remarqua que son sourire était différent de celui de mademoiselle Hinata. Là où celui de la demoiselle Yggalënne était tendre et sincère, il pouvait apercevoir les fissures dans celui de sa mère, la légère appréhension qui se cachait derrière l’amour. Il ne l’avait jamais remarquée jusqu’à maintenant. Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait tolérer ce genre de mensonges ce soir. Il voulait être seul.

– Gaara ! le héla-t-elle. Je te cherchais –

– Je raccompagnais mademoiselle Hinata à sa chambre ; personne n’avait daigné la lui montrer, la coupa-t-il.

– Oh ! s’exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez discuté.

– Nous avons dansé pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, annonça-t-il et il vit de la culpabilité dans le regard de sa mère. Ne vous sentez pas coupable pour ne pas avoir fait attention. Cela m’importe peu.

Sa mère déglutit légèrement et força un sourire à réapparaître sur son visage, mais Gaara n’était pas dupe. Ce sourire n’était pas sincère, il n’était qu’un masque pour cacher sa peur.

– Est-elle de bonne compagnie ? demanda-t-elle.

– Elle clame ne pas avoir peur de moi malgré Celui de la Rage, dit-il.

Les yeux de Karura s’écarquillèrent, implorant, et elle attrapa ses bras. Gaara ne bougea pas, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. Il n’avait pas peur d’elle.

– Tu ne peux en parler aux étrangers ! s’écria-t-elle. Si cela se sait –

– Alors Suna perdrait son arme secrète, la coupa-t-il ; il se dégagea et observa la peur luire dans les yeux de sa mère tandis qu’un sourire cruel naissait sur son visage. Mère, je ne doute pas que vous m’aimez et je pense que je vous aime aussi. Mais entre votre peur et votre amour, qui l’emporterait ?

Sur ces mots, il la contourna et gagna ses appartements, la laissant à ses pensées. Dès que la porte se ferma, il tomba à genoux, pantelant. La douleur qu’il avait jusqu’alors ignorée et repoussée au fond de son esprit ressurgissait maintenant violemment. Il attrapa son crâne, ses poings se refermant sur ses mèches rouges alors qu’il grognait de douleur. Celui de la Rage avait été silencieux toute la soirée mais il semblait que le dieu se vengeait à présent en rugissant dans son esprit.

Haletant, il se traîna jusqu’à son lit, espérant que la douceur de ses draps l’aiderait à se calmer. Il retira ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond et il grogna alors que la douleur empirait.

_Cette fille me plaît ! Ses croyances sont amusantes, tu n’es pas d’accord ? Si tu te baignes dans son sang, je te laisserai tranquille pendant six mois. Qu’en penses-tu ?_

L’idée était certainement alléchante, et Gaara savait que le dieu ne lui ferait pas d’autres propositions de la sorte. C’était la première fois qu’il semblait prêt à marchander. Mais le sourire de mademoiselle Hinata illuminant son visage, la douceur de sa voix et sa confiance le guidèrent dans son choix. Le souvenir de la jeune demoiselle envahit son esprit, et il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur.

– Non. Je ne te donnerai pas son sang, tu peux me tourmenter autant que tu le désires, grogna-t-il.

_Ne me tente pas, petit !_

Le dieu rit une dernière fois, puis se calma et s’endormit. Gaara déglutit, ne comprenant pas ce qui semblait avoir calmé Celui de la Rage, mais il n’osa pas y réfléchir. Cela pourrait le réveiller, et le prince voulait dormir. Il ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne lui pas aisément. La demoiselle avec qui il avait passé la soirée semblait s’être établie dans son esprit. Son sourire radieux, sa voix mélodieuse, qu’il n’entendrait sûrement plus jamais après qu’il ait frappé sa main. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Pourquoi avait-il dû faire ça ?

Il n’était qu’un monstre.


	7. Le prince seul

Hinata avait été tentée de poursuivre le prince dans les couloirs, mais c’eut été insultant de sa part. Peu importait à quel point elle voulait le rassurer, elle n’était pas assez sotte pour croire qu’il était prêt à continuer leur conversation. Assise sur son lit dans sa robe de nuit, elle s’attela plutôt à la tâche de se faire pardonner pour avoir insisté. Si seulement elle s’était tue et avait respecté ses désirs, il n’aurait pas souffert. Elle devait à tout prix s’excuser et accepter sa décision, quelle qu’elle soit. Mais comment lui présenter ses excuses les plus sincères ? Elle réfléchit un instant ; il était incapable d’aller au soleil, alors lui proposer une balade dans les jardins serait idiot.

Peut-être un déjeuner dans une des alcôves du palais lui conviendrait mieux. Il semblait apprécier la solitude, et elle devrait congédier Hamya et Hanika pour ce déjeuner, mais ses cousines seraient sans aucun doute compréhensives. Elles riraient assurément un peu d’elle, mais Hinata n’en avait cure ; ce n’était pas méprisant mais affectueux. Un déjeuner serait donc la meilleure action possible. Elle devrait en discuter avec sa domestique au lever et lui demanderait de porter une lettre au prince.

_Cher prince Gaara,_

_Mon comportement hier soir était fort déplacé, et je vous prie de pardonner mon insistance et mon impolitesse. Si ma compagnie ne vous est pas en horreur, j’aimerais déjeuner avec vous ce midi pour vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses._

_Sincèrement,_

_Mademoiselle Hinata Hyūga._

Alors qu’elle laissait sécher l’encre, ses yeux se posèrent sur la main qu’il avait frappée et elle revit ses yeux alors qu’il réalisait son geste. Il avait semblé pris au dépourvu et horrifié, craignant peut-être l’avoir blessée. Hinata soupira tristement. Ce pauvre prince n’était que solitude et douleur, mais pour elle, peu importait le monstre scellé en lui, peu importait les pouvoirs qui en résultait. Il n’était pas responsable des actions du dieu. Elle avait été abasourdie par cet aveu ; elle ne pensait pas que sceller un des Neuf était possible.

Cependant, elle s’était souvenue des légendes et chansons contant la bataille titanesque ayant opposé Celui de l’Honneur et Celui de la Rage, qui s’était conclu par la victoire de Celui de l’Honneur. Le dieu destructeur avait-il été continuellement scellé depuis cette époque ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi le dieu ne se manifestait jamais, contrairement à ses frères et sœurs dont les incarnations et voix étaient parfois entendues dans le monde.

De plus, pourquoi le prince mentirait-il ? Une histoire aussi incroyable ne pouvait être simplement issue de son imagination, et elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux qu’il ne mentait pas. Il semblait être parfaitement honnête. C’était fort possible qu’il n’ait jamais eu à mentir, maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait. Lorsque tout le monde vous craint, pourquoi s’évertuer à tenter de leur plaire avec de fausses promesses et mots vides de sens ? Ce serait une perte de temps considérable.

Hinata relut une dernière fois sa lettre puis se glissa dans son lit. Elle pourrait lui faire part de ses pensées le lendemain et apprendre à le connaître, s’il ne la maudissait pas pour son insistance. Elle frissonna à l’idée d’avoir irrémédiablement froissé le prince et se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait ruiné toute chance de relation positive avec un des plus hauts dignitaires du Royaume du Vent ! Quelle honte ce serait pour son clan. Elle se roula en boule dans son lit et ses yeux se posèrent sur les bracelets offerts par Neiji. Si seulement il était là, il pourrait tout arranger…

* * *

Elle fut réveillée aux alentours de dix heures du matin par une domestique lui apportant son petit-déjeuner. Hinata s’installa à sa table et confia la lettre à la jeune femme qui déglutit en apprenant à qui elle devait l’apporter. Hinata lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer ; elle n’avait rien à craindre.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas. Portez-lui la lettre s’il-vous-plait, il n’y a aucune raison que le prince s’emporte sur vous, dit-elle.

La domestique hocha la tête, hésitante, puis s’excusa et partit. Hinata soupira. Si tous ceux vivant au palais se comportaient de la sorte autour du prince, il n’était pas étonnant qu’il fût convaincu d’être craint par tous. Ils semblaient le prendre pour Celui de la Rage en personne ou croire que le dieu jaillirait de son corps pour les dévorer. Elle comprenait être effrayé de Celui de la Rage – elle-même l’était, après tout – mais si le dieu ne s’était pas libéré jusqu’alors, était-il nécessaire ou même cohérent d’avoir peur ? Hinata secoua légèrement puis, une fois son déjeuner pris, fit venir Hanika et Hamya.

– Vous avez invité le prince à déjeuner ? s’exclama Hamya avant de sourire malicieusement. Vous êtes encore plus brave que je ne le pensais, mademoiselle ! rit-elle.

– Ne dis pas de sottises ; j’ai été impolie envers lui hier soir, et je tiens à m’excuser proprement. Aidez-moi à choisir une robe, au lieu de rire de ma bêtise, ajouta-t-elle alors que les deux sœurs pouffaient.

Elles ouvrirent l’armoire où les vêtements d’Hinata avaient été soigneusement pendus, et entreprirent de déposer ses ensembles préférés sur son lit pour choisir celui qui lui siérait le mieux. Après moult essais et débats, elles finirent par opter pour une robe traditionnelle du Royaume du Feu colorée. On lui avait offert quelques robes typiques du Royaume du Vent mais Hinata ne pouvait se résoudre à cacher ses bras sous les longues manches et ses cheveux sous la coiffe qui accompagnait la robe. Une fois drapée d’émeraude et d’argent, elle enfila ses bijoux d’or blancs et laissa ses cousines s’occuper de ses cheveux.

– Vous êtes magnifique, mademoiselle. Je suis sûre que le prince ne pourra qu’être charmé en vous voyant ! dit Hamya.

– Je ne veux pas le charmer ; je veux lui présenter mes excuses, répondit Hinata en l’observant dans le reflet du miroir.

Hamya roula des yeux et balaya sa phrase d’un geste de la main.

– Même votre sœur ne croirait pas à ce mensonge ! Vous étiez rouge comme la bannière Uzumaki en sa compagnie.

Hinata sentit ses joues s’enflammer en repensant à ses danses avec le prince. Ses cousines ne pouvaient-elles donc cesser de se moquer ? Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes et respira profondément. Ce n’était que des plaisanteries ; elle ne pouvait se laisser atteindre à chaque fois.

– Quelles belles joues rouges vous avez, mademoiselle ! rit Hanika.

– Cessez de vous moquer… les réprimanda faussement Hinata, bien qu’elle ne pût retenir un léger sourire.

Elles en rirent finalement ensembles jusqu’à ce que l’on frappât à la porte. Hamya alla ouvrir et la domestique qui avait apporté son petit-déjeuner à Hinata s’inclina poliment devant elles.

– Mademoiselle, Son Altesse vous fait savoir qu’il ne peut accepter votre invitation pour des raisons de santé, dit-elle, les yeux au sol.

Hinata sentit son cœur rater un battement et elle ravala un haut-le-cœur. Tout semblait d’un coup lointain et silencieux, comme si elle n’était plus maîtresse de son propre corps et flottait au-dessus de la scène. Elle déglutit, les mains tremblantes, et remarqua distraitement que Hamya et Hanika la regardaient, les yeux pleins de compassion. Elle se racla la gorge et força un sourire dignifié à apparaître sur son visage.

– Bien sûr, le banquet hier soir a dû l’épuiser. Transmettez au prince mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissements, je vous prie.

La domestique disposa et Hinata laissa ses yeux tomber sur son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s’était faite si belle, avait tant espéré qu’il la laisserait s’excuser ! Quelle sotte elle avait été ! Si seulement Neiji était là, il saurait comment dénouer son estomac et calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Elle ravala un sanglot de désespoir. Son cousin lui manquait tant ! Lui saurait comment arranger cette situation. Son cœur se contracta et elle se leva vivement. Ses cousines accoururent aussitôt pour l’enlacer mais Hinata se tint bien droite et croisa ses mains sur son ventre avant de leur adresser un sourire doux.

– Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je vais aller prier et espérer que les dieux me conseillent sur la façon dont je puis me racheter aux yeux du prince.

Elle était soulagée que sa voix n’eût pas tremblé. Elle prit avec elle que quelques feuilles, de l’encre et une plume puis quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au temple du palais.

* * *

Un garde lui indiqua le chemin et Hinata trouva aisément le lieu sacré, situé au fond des jardins extérieurs. Neuf arbres poussaient autour ; un pour huit des Neuf, et un pour la Mère de Tous. Comme toujours, Celui de la Rage n’avait pas d’arbre, de lula ou d’autel. Personne à part des fanatiques ne voulait entendre ses mots, et il était donc un dieu sans voix, un dieu muet. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de monter les marches. Celui de l’Air avait beaucoup d’offrandes, mais cela n’étonnait pas Hinata ; après tout, elle se trouvait au Royaume du Vent. Hinata s’agenouilla devant l’autel de Celui des Bois, où fleurissaient de nombreuses fleurs, et joignit ses mains, les yeux levés vers la statue du dieu.

– Ô, Celui des Bois, dieu protecteur des enfants et des forêts… Entends ma prière et veille sur le prince… Son cœur est tourmenté et ses yeux si seuls… Accorde-lui amitié et amour… murmura-t-elle.

Le septième dieu était représenté sous la forme d’un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et le haut du visage dissimulé sous une capuche. Il semblait si doux, si gentil. Hinata sourit tendrement. Elle espérait qu’il exauçât sa prière et offrît au prince la compagnie dont il avait désespérément besoin. Elle pria ensuite pour Neiji avant de lui écrire une lettre ; il devait sûrement s’inquiéter pour elle.

_Bien-aimé Neiji,_

_Suna est une ville magnifique, et je pleure chaque instant ta présence. Je prierai pour ton bien-être tous les soirs. J’ai eu l’occasion de rencontrer le prince Gaara, auprès de qui je veux me faire pardonner ; j’ai agi très impoliment envers lui, je lui ai posé des questions trop insistantes._

_Que j’aimerais que tu sois là pour me serrer dans tes bras ! Nous pourrions profiter du palais ensembles. Les gens ici sont bien plus agréables qu’à Konoha. Aucune remarque sur ma peau ou de préjugés sur les Yggalënnes ! C’est si rafraichissant, je déplore que tu n’y aies droit._

_Comment te portes-tu ? Es-tu en sécurité ? Père insiste que Konoha est dangereuse mais a refusé de t’amener. Je suis furieuse qu’il ait osé te faire ceci ! Ecris-moi dès que cette lettre te trouve, je te prie, et rassure-moi._

_Ta cousine dévouée Hinata._

* * *

Les trois Daimyō restant arrivèrent tous à différentes heures de la journée, et Hinata ne put s’empêcher de penser au splendide banquet qui aurait lieu le soir-même. Tous ces nobles invités auraient forcément des histoires merveilleuses et passionnantes à raconter, et leurs bardes connaîtraient des chansons qu’elle n’avait jamais entendues. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à la merveilleuse soirée qu’elle avait passée la veille, et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Elle aimerait approcher le prince à ce banquet, mais elle ne le pouvait ; elle serait trop insistante si elle agissait de la sorte. Si seulement elle n’avait pas été aussi impolie… Quelle idiote elle était ! Il était normal que le prince refusât de la voir !

Hinata garda la robe émeraude qu’elle avait enfilé le matin pour le banquet, et ses yeux se baladèrent rapidement sur la foule et tombèrent sur les dignitaires du Royaume de l’Eau. Le Daimyō de l’Eau était une splendide femme prénommée Mei Terumi et son Mizukage un jeune homme répondant au nom de Yagura Karatachi. Malgré la beauté des deux dignitaires de Kiri, Hinata ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Le Royaume de l’Eau avait des lois très dures et punitives, et selon quelques rumeurs, les Mizukage étaient choisis pour leur appréciation de la violence. Autrefois, elle aurait douté de pareils mots mais aujourd’hui, elle n’était plus aussi naïve qu’elle l’avait été, et elle entreprit donc de rester loin des Kage et des Daimyō. Cela fut aisé, car aucun d’entre eux n’éprouvait le moindre intérêt pour elle.

Malgré cela, ce banquet fut un désastre pour Hinata. Même si le prince l’observait parfois, il détournait les yeux dès qu’elle croisait son regard. Elle l’avait irrémédiablement vexé, c’était à présent évident. Même les danses et la musique ne purent arranger son humeur et Hinata se réfugia dans sa chambre dès qu’elle en eut l’occasion. Hamya et Hanika avaient tenté de l’accompagner, mais elle avait refusé ; elle voulait être seule avec ses pensées et ses regrets.

Une fois la porte refermée, Hinata retira ses bijoux et détacha ses cheveux, les laissant cascader librement jusqu’en-dessous de ses fesses. Elle s’observa un instant dans le miroir puis se détourna, prit un sa harpe, et s’installa sur le balcon. Tout le monde était toujours au banquet, et elle serait en paix. Elle observa la demi-lune au-dessus d’elle et sourit tristement, repensant encore une fois au prince qu’elle avait vexé. Elle respira profondément et chanta, espérant calmer son âme.

_Le monde était jeune, scintillant et pur,_

_Le Voyageur s’éveilla, dévêtu._

_Alors qu’il foulait la terre, il nommait_

_Les montagnes les rivières et les rochers._

_Quand la Mère de Tous ses actes entendit,_

_D’un roi le tout premier des hommes elle fit._

_Le voyageur sur un trône d’étoiles siégea,_

_Et avec une corne le monde guida._

_Mais le Voyageur n’était qu’un humain,_

_Et sa vie était tel un fil de lin._

_Le Voyageur dans sa tombe s’endormit,_

_Dans son sein la Mère de Tous le prit._

_Un jour, le Voyageur s’éveillera,_

_Vers joie et paix les hommes il mènera._

* * *

La journée était très chaude même pour le Royaume du Vent, et Hinata opta donc pour un après-midi dans un des jardins d’intérieurs du palais. Elle en avait appris l’existence par sa domestique et avait conclus qu’ils seraient un endroit parfait pour passer l’après-midi. Une fois prête, elle alla toquer à la porte de ses cousines, qui partageaient la chambre voisine à la sienne. Hamya ouvrit la porte et sembla surprise de la trouver là.

– Mademoiselle ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

– J’ai appris qu’il existait des jardins intérieurs et je pensais les visiter avec vous. Hanika est-elle toujours endormie ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oh non, elle est réveillée ! Mon idiote de sœur a bu plus de vin qu’un soldat après une bataille et elle en subit à présent les conséquences, expliqua la plus jeune des deux sœurs, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

– Je vois, pouffa Hinata. Veille bien sur elle. Veux-tu que j’envoie quelque chose pour elle si je croise un domestique ? proposa-t-elle.

– Non, tout ira bien. Vous devrez tout nous dire à propos des jardins, nous irons demain !

– Ce serait avec plaisir ! répondit Hinata avant de se pencher pour apercevoir Hanika grogner de douleur dans le lit. Rétablis-toi bien, Hanika ! rit-elle avant de repartir.

Hinata trouva les jardins aisément, et fut ravie de constater qu’ils étaient fleuris grâce à des vitraux teintés qui empêchaient le soleil de brûler les plantes. Elle s’installa sur un banc près d’un rosier et entreprit de broder les jardins autour d’elle. Ce serait un des nombreux présents qu’elle rapporterait à Neiji lorsque ce voyage prendrait fin, et elle y porta une attention toute particulière ; elle voulait lui offrir la plus belle broderie qu’elle pouvait faire.

Alors qu’elle finissait les détails d’une rose, Hinata entendit des bruits de pas. Elle releva vivement la tête et aperçut le prince Gaara, qui se dirigeait d’un pas décidé vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Allait-il la laisser présenter ses excuses ? Ou lui dirait-il que sa lettre était une insulte qu’il avait brûlée ? Elle mordit l’intérieur de sa joue, l’appréhension tordant son estomac.

– Mademoiselle Hinata, auriez-vous quelques minutes à m’accorder ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr ! Puis-je vous aider d’une quelconque façon ? répondit-elle, et se leva hâtivement pour s’incliner, sortie de ses pensées par sa voix grave.

– J’ai été terriblement grossier envers vous hier. Je n’aurais pas dû décliner votre invitation hier comme je l’ai fait, mais j’étais furieux contre moi-même pour vous avoir blessée, avoua-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol et Hinata pouvait voir ses mains se contracter sur ses bras croisés. Elle sentit un sourire doux naître sur son visage. Elle s’approcha de lui et lui montra sa main.

– Ce n’était rien, je n’ai pas eu mal, dit-elle. Voyez par vous-même, je n’ai aucune marque.

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile, le laissant l’observer autant qu’il le désirait. Il était évident qu’il était un homme de peu de mots et réfléchissait à chacune de ses paroles. Il était si seul ; il n’avait surement jamais connu quelqu’un agissant spontanément en sa compagnie comme elle l’avait fait.

– Vous êtes la personne la plus singulière que j’ai rencontré. Tous les vôtres sont-ils ainsi ?

– Non, seulement moi. Mon cousin Neiji me ressemble sur certains aspects mais il est plus sérieux. Être écuyer l’a forcé à se discipliner, répondit-elle.

– Je vois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n’êtes pas effrayée ; c’est troublant de penser que quelqu’un puisse m’approcher sans crainte, dit-il.

– Je mentirais si je vous disais que Celui de la Rage ne m’effraie pas, mais vous n’êtes pas ce dieu, peu importe ce qu’il vous a fait ou ce que les gens puissent en penser.

– N’avez-vous pas peur qu’il me contrôle et me force à vous blesser ?

– Non. J’ai confiance en vous, et je doute qu’un dieu puisse être intéressé par une simple humaine comme moi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il hocha gravement la tête et semblait réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire lorsqu’une lourde explosion retentit, assourdissant Hinata. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que des débris étaient projetés dans le jardin, arrachant des arbres et écrasant des plantes. Au même moment, l’ombre du prince jaillit et forma un bouclier autour d’eux. Hinata poussa un cri de peur lorsqu’un des débris frappa le mur d’ombre, mais la pierre ne transperça pas leur protection. Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle aimerait s’extasier sur les ombres mues par la magie, mais elle ne le pouvait. Ils étaient attaqués.

– Baissez-vous ! ordonna le prince.

Hinata obéit instinctivement à sa voix autoritaire. Elle s’accroupit par terre, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermement clos alors qu’elle entendait la symphonie chaotique de la destruction. Que se passait-il ? Qui les attaquait ? Les cinq Kage étaient réunis, ils ne feraient qu’une bouchée des assaillants !

Aussi soudainement qu’elles avaient commencés, les explosions se turent, et Hinata leva les yeux vers le prince Gaara en abaissant lentement ses mains. Il se tenait à côté d’elle, les bras croisés, les ombres léchant sa peau, parfois brumeuses, comme un brouillard soumis à la volonté du prince. Sa silhouette était presque éthérée, semblable à celle d’un des Neuf descendu sur la terre des hommes.

Hinata fut ramenée à la réalité par l’arrivée de cinq individus masqués, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent à leur vue tandis que son corps tremblait. Que désiraient-ils ? Qui les avait envoyés ? Un ennemi du Royaume du Vent ? Ou un ennemi des cinq Daimyō ? Elle se releva, cherchant autour d’elle une sortie pour s’enfuir avec le prince. Elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir le sortir d’ici à sa vitesse de pointe, mais elle pourrait surement trouver un moyen. Les ombres du prince pourraient sans aucun doute être utiles pour ce faire. Malheureusement, ils bloquaient tous les chemins et elle n’était pas assez sûre d’elle pour les éviter en aidant quelqu’un à s’enfuir. Si elle était seule, elle pourrait s’enfuir, mais elle ne laisserait pas le prince derrière. Elle était une fière Hyūga, future Grande Dame d’Yggalë, et elle n’abandonnait personne.

– Votre Altesse, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous. Nous ne voulons que la fille, ronronna un des ennemis.

Hinata hoqueta et tituba légèrement en arrière, l’estomac noué, un sentiment de froid envahissant tout son corps, glaçant son sang dans ses veines et la pétrifiant. Ils étaient là pour elle. Ils voulaient la tuer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu’elle regardait frénétiquement autour d’elle, à la recherche d’une solution. Ses jambes étaient faibles, elle ne pourrait jamais courir hors de portée de ces criminels. Le prince se plaça devant elle et Hinata vit son corps se tendre comme un arc.

– Je n’ai aucune intention de vous laisser lui faire le moindre mal. Qui vous a engagés ?

– Voyons, nous ne pouvons le dire, Votre Altesse. Nous serions mauvais à notre travail si nous le faisions.

– Vous questionner serait surement une perte de temps, et je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous laisser en vie, déclara le prince.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et, avant qu’elle n’ait pu dire le moindre mot, des ombres jaillirent dans toutes les directions et s’enroulèrent autour de leurs proies, semblables à des serpents. Celui qu’elle avait identifié comme étant le chef du groupe échappa aux premiers assauts mais fut finalement capturé comme ses compagnons. Aucun d’entre eux n’avaient pu résister. Aucun d’entre eux n’étaient prêts pour les pouvoirs du prince. Hinata sentit son estomac se tordre et son corps se vider de toute son énergie. Ils étaient réellement venus pour elle, elle était leur seule cible, et quiconque avait engagé ces assassins n’avait pas prévu qu’elle serait protégée par quelqu’un d’aussi puissant que le prince.

Un caquètement la tira de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux vers le prince puis hoqueta. Un de ses yeux bleus s’était transformé. Le blanc était devenu noir, l’iris doré et la pupille avait pris la forme d’une étoile noire à quatre branches. Ses canines, déjà légèrement plus longues que la normale, étaient à présent des crocs, et il riait à la vue des hommes prisonniers des ombres. Hinata pensa distraitement que ce devait être dû à Celui de la Rage et sa corruption. Avant qu’elle ne puisse tenter d’apaiser le prince, il écarta les mains, un sourire déformant son visage.

Prisonniers de leurs entraves d’ombre, les assassins crièrent quelque chose, mais le son était étouffé par leurs baillons, et Hinata tressaillit lorsqu’elle constata que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de certains d’entre eux. Ils étaient terrifiés, ils ressentaient sans aucun doute le même sentiment d’horreur qui l’avait envahie lorsqu’elle les avait vus, lorsqu’elle avait compris qu’ils voulaient la tuer. Leurs estomacs devaient être tordus et l’abjecte sensation de froid qu’elle avait ressenti devait les envahir au rythme erratique de leurs cœurs.

– Au revoir, ricana le prince.

Il frappa ses mains et Hinata vit avec horreur les ombres se contracter brutalement et broyer les corps des assassins. Du sang et des morceaux de chairs mutilés furent projetées et elle sentit ses jambes l’abandonner. Elle tomba à genoux et dut s’appuyer sur ses mains, pantelante, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur le carnage qui se trouvait devant elle. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait survécu. Ils étaient tous morts, et leurs âmes s’en allaient reposer dans les Champs d’Or. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Ainsi, c’était cela dont le prince avait parlé. La raison pour laquelle il était si dangereux. Il tuait. Il tuait et trouvait cela plaisant. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, et elle crut un instant qu’elle allait vomir.

Hinata entendit alors un cri de douleur. Elle releva vivement la tête et vit le prince se tenir la tête, ses ongles traçant des sillons sur son crâne. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et Hinata resta figée. Soudain, elle vit des larmes rouler ses joues et bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Le prince ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle était horrible d’en avoir douté ! Il l’avait protégée, ouvert la porte au tourment de Celui de la Rage pour elle ! Elle devait l’aider, elle devait faire quelque chose.

Hinata entoura le prince de ses bras et le serra contre elle, espérant que sa présence l’aiderait à reprendre pieds. Les ombres se mirent à tournoyer furieusement autour d’eux, tranchant désagréablement sa peau à quelques endroits, mais Hinata n’en avait cure et se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur lui. Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Comment calmer Celui de la Rage ?


	8. Echec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN !! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire ce chapitre QwQ la traduction en anglais a été encore plus dure, j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai jamais x)

Si on demandait son avis à Yagura – ce qui arrivait peu – il dirait que Hiashi Hyūga était le candidat parfait pour devenir Daimyō, après Mei Terumi. Il était calme, réfléchi et parlait d’une voix grave et puissante sans pour autant être menaçant. Il apparaissait comme la voix de la raison dans ce capharnaüm appelé réunion des Daimyō. Chaque petit détail dans un contrat donnait lieu à des débats interminables qui ennuyait profondément le Mizukage. Il échangeait parfois des regards blasés avec les autres Kage, en particulier Jiraiya du Royaume du Feu pour qui Yagura éprouvait un respect certain.

Alors que Hiashi Hyūga attrapait le verre de vin posé devant lui, Yagura sentit son instinct lui hurler que quelque chose n’allait pas. Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse agir, Jiraiya attrapa le poignet de son futur Daimyō et Yagura dégaina son bâton. Un fou désirant mourir approchait pour tenter de s’en prendre aux cinq Daimyō. Yagura jeta un coup d’œil à Mei Terumi pour évaluer son état ; elle ne semblait pas paniquée le moins du monde, fixant calmement les fenêtres. Le Mizukage sourit ; elle n’était pas devenue Daimyō pour rien. Il reporta son attention sur son environnement, attendant que les assaillants arrivent.

Trois… Deux… Un… Les fenêtres et portes de la pièce volèrent en éclat mais Yagura dressa simplement un mur d’eau autour d’eux pour éviter que la Daimyō ou lui ne soit blessé. A côté de lui, Jiraiya manifestait une imposante épée à deux mains que l’homme maniait pourtant d’une seule. L’Hokage, doyen des Kage, était toujours impressionnant à voir à l’œuvre. Béni par Celui de l’Honneur, il avait reçu le don de faire apparaître armes et armures comme bon lui semblait. Renforcé par la Potion Noire réservée aux Kage, son pouvoir et ses prouesses physiques étaient promptement devenues sources de crainte, même chez les autres Kage. Personne n’était assez stupide pour l’attaquer de front.

Finalement, leurs adversaires apparurent, masqués pour dissimuler leur identité. Ils étaient tous des mages ou des humains enchantés, mais Yagura savait que leur chef n’était pas là. Orochimaru, un criminel international, était surement derrière cette attaque, mais il n’était pas du genre à se montrer aussi rapidement. L’homme avait toujours eu le goût du théâtre et il se réservait sans aucun doute une entrée fracassante. Yagura ne l’avait jamais aimé, même avant sa trahison.

– Mizukage, escortez les Daimyō hors d’ici, tonna Roshi du Royaume de la Terre. Vous pourrez aisément les protéger. Kazekage, accompagnez-les, vous connaissez mieux ce palais que nous !

C’était le plan le plus logique. Sa bénédiction lui permettait de générer facilement de grands boucliers qui protégerait aisément les cinq Daimyō. Il n’aimait pas être écarté du combat, mais la sécurité de sa Daimyō était plus importante. Il protègerait également leurs alliés pour assurer une future coopération économique entre les royaumes, et Mei attendrait surement de lui qu’il protégeât les deux héritiers du Daimyō du Vent, la princesse Temari et le prince Kankurō dont le seul talent était de léviter.

– Compris. Kazekage, ouvrez-nous un passage.

Baki fit un geste de la main et une bourrasque de vent détruisit un mur et Yagura ferma la marche du petit groupe, s’assurant qu’aucun de leurs adversaires – qui étaient nombreux, il devait le reconnaître – ne les suivissent. Ils traversèrent quelques pièces avant de s’arrêter dans une pièce plus petite et sombre que les précédentes. Yagura fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Mei. Quelque chose n’allait pas, il pouvait le sentir. Si la pièce en elle-même était une bonne cachette, il n’aimait pas son aura. Il échangea un coup d’œil avec sa Daimyō et elle recula légèrement, se plaçant derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas risquer sa sécurité.

Yagura observa silencieusement Baki et son apprentie, Pakura, refusant de les quitter du regard. Son royaume et le Royaume du Vent n’étaient pas en bon termes et le Daimyō du Vent pourrait profiter de l’avantage qu’il avait à l’instant pour tenter de plonger le Royaume de l’Eau dans le chaos. Néanmoins, le Kazekage surveillait attentivement le couloir qu’ils avaient créé et Pakura s’assurait que le prince et la princesse n’étaient pas blessés. Ces derniers semblaient sous le choc de l’attaque, mais aucune blessure n’était à déplorer.

L’interminable attente et le silence assourdissant furent finalement rompus par un éclat de toux. Hiashi Hyūga dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas s’écrouler. Son corps entier était secoué violemment par une quinte de toux brutale. Yagura fronça les sourcils et fit signe à sa souveraine de reculer ; il était impossible que l’attaque et la dégradation imprévue de l’état de santé du seigneur fussent une coïncidence. Quelqu’un avait empoisonné cet homme. Il rengaina son bâton et porta une main à ses antidotes ; il pouvait en partager une partie avec Hiashi Hyūga. Il ne doutait pas que Jiraiya lui rembourserait tout antidote utilisé.

Soudain, le malade tomba au sol et se courba avant de vomir une quantité importante de sang sombre tandis que ses veines faciales noircissaient à vue d’œil. Le Mizukage écarquilla les yeux et se protégea instinctivement le visage avec son écharpe. Il reconnaîtrait ce poison entre mille et ne pouvait s’autoriser à être contaminé.

– Reculez tous ! ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Mei. Il a été infecté par le poison du sang corrompu.

– Est-ce que tu peux l’aider ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je peux atténuer sa douleur, ou abréger ses souffrances mais ce poison ne peut être soigné qu’en étant traité à temps. Lorsque le sujet vomit du sang, c’est déjà trop tard, expliqua-t-il.

– Ainsi, je suis condamné, déclara Hiashi Hyūga derrière lui.

Yagura se retourna et, au lieu de voir la peur habituelle qu’on trouvait sur les condamnés à mort, il vit une acceptance sereine peinte sur visage. L’homme avait réussi à s’assoir contre un mur et le regardait droit dans les yeux, digne et calme, attendant sa sentence. Le Mizukage expira profondément. Hiashi Hyūga aurait fait un superbe Daimyō. Même sur son lit de mort il était composé, là où beaucoup serait en train de pleurer et de supplier pour qu’on sauvât leur vie.

– Oui, répondit-il ; il ne lui ferait pas l’affront de lui mentir. Vous êtes trop infecté pour que Baki ou moi puissions vous venir en aide.

– Je comprends, dit Hiashi après une quinte de toux. Quiconque m’a empoisonné en a après mon royaume, ou au moins ma famille. Votre Altesse, Mizukage, je vous en prie, accordez votre protection à ma fille Hinata. Elle n’a que treize ans, elle est quelque part dans ce palais…

Mei s’approcha alors et s’agenouilla à côté du mourant. Yagura voulut lui dire de reculer, mais ce serait inutile. Sa Daimyō était parfois trop têtue pour son propre bien ; il devait juste s’assurer qu’elle ne fût pas contaminée par accident. Le Mizukage s’approcha pour surveiller ses mouvements, et vit que sur le visage de sa souveraine naissait un sourire attristé et doux. Mei était très douée pour mentir, mais Yagura avait toujours pu lire aisément sur son visage. Ici, pour une fois, sa tristesse était sincère. Le Mizukage comprenait. Hiashi Hyūga aurait pu être un formidable allié – surtout comparé au vieux Hiruzen Sarutobi – mais aussi un ami. Les Yggalëns avaient la réputation d’être sincères et pieux au Royaume de l’Eau, et les Neuf savaient que le mensonge gangrénait la cour de Kiri.

– Je vous le promets, dit-elle. Yagura et moi-même trouverons votre fille et nous assurerons qu’elle soit en sécurité. Le Royaume du Feu est sur la route pour Kiri, et je voyagerai avec elle pour m’assurer qu’elle soit saine et sauve.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de celui qui aurait dû devenir Daimyō. Un sourire triste et résigné, mais aussi empli d’amour à la pensée de sa fille. Yagura se souvenait vaguement de l’enfant de l’Yggalën. Une demoiselle de petite taille mais belle pour son âge, qui avait eu l’air effrayée des Kage. Du peu qu’il avait vu, elle semblait la fille rêvée pour tout seigneur, et il ne doutait pas qu’elle était le trésor le plus précieux de son père.

– Je vous remercie Votre Altesse. Dîtes-lui… dîtes-lui que je l’aime, s’il-vous-plaît.

Hiashi Hyūga ferma les yeux, et ce fut fini. Yagura ferma les yeux un instant, murmurant une prière pour la Mère de Tous, qu’elle l’accepte comme tous les Daimyō ayant foulé cette terre. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’attarder sur ce genre d’événements. Il devait se concentrer sur sa souveraine, elle était bien plus importante que le corps sans vie devant eux. Il tendit la main à Mei et elle la prit, se relevant sans détacher ses yeux du mort.

– Par précaution, je vais vous donner l’antidote pour ce poison, Votre Altesse, dit-il. On ne sait pas si vous avez tous été infectés.

– Ne ressentirions-nous pas déjà les effets si c’était le cas ? demanda-t-elle. Hiashi Hyūga était un homme en bonne santé, je doute qu’il soit plus facilement affecté que nous.

– Vous ne l’êtes surement pas, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Ensuite, si vous le désirez, nous pourrons chercher la fille du seigneur Hyūga, répondit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole.

– Allons-y, dit-elle une fois une gorgée avalée. Est-ce que vous désirez vous joindre à nous ? demanda-t-elle aux autres Daimyō, qui avaient observé la scène en silence.

– Votre Altesse, avec votre permission, je pourrais les accompagner, intervint Pakura. Je connais mieux le palais que Son Altesse et le Mizukage, et nous pourrions retrouver mademoiselle Hyūga plus efficacement. Si des assassins sont à sa recherche, chaque minute compte.

– Non, tu es jurée aux Hisuna, personne d’autre, trancha froidement le Daimyō du Vent.

– Père ! s’indigna la princesse, mais un regard de son père la réduisit au silence et elle recula, les poings serrés.

Les autres Daimyō déclinèrent également la proposition, préférant attendre leur Kage respectifs, mais le Daimyō de la Terre leur assura qu’il préviendrait Jiraiya de ce qui s’était passé. Yagura hocha la tête et allait quitter la pièce lorsque la princesse Temari les héla, ses yeux résolus.

– J’ai entendu que mademoiselle Hyūga se trouvait aux jardins intérieurs, dit-elle en ignorant le regard furieux de son père. Elle doit y être avec ses cousines.

– Merci, princesse, répondit Mei.

Les sens de Yagura étaient aux aguets, et ses muscles tendus. Il était prêt à éliminer la moindre menace. Le palais entier était en ébullition, et des gardes courraient dans tous les sens et des hommes se criaient des ordres. Quelques soldats voulurent apporter leur aide au Mizukage, mais Yagura refusa ; il ne voulait pas s’encombrer de poids morts comme des soldats. De plus, il n’avait aucune confiance en le Royaume du Vent. Le refus de les aider du Daimyō l’inquiétait. Le Royaume du Feu et celui du Vent n’étaient pas alliés en raison d’une appréciation mutuelle, mais car ils avaient chacun besoin de ressources que l’autre possédait. Même si Hiruzen Sarutobi avait longtemps travaillé pour arranger les relations, elles étaient loin d’être idéales.

Dès lors, ce refus ne faisait aucun sens pour un souverain qui voudrait avoir de meilleures relations avec la nation voisine. Il ne voyait qu’une seule raison pour ce refus : le Daimyō avait joué un rôle dans la mort de Hiashi Hyūga. Cette idée lui déplaisait fortement, mais lui faisait surtout se demander si le Daimyō avait perdu l’esprit. Si Jiraiya ne serait pas assez fou pour se dresser directement contre le Daimyō du Vent sans l’aval de Hiruzen Sarutobi – et surtout avec la fille Hyūga à protéger –, le Royaume du Vent échangeait beaucoup avec Yggalë. Hinata Hyūga pourrait très aisément faire augmenter les prix et préférer un autre partenaire économique pour sa région.

De plus, par la loi du Royaume du Feu, cette petite était à présent la nouvelle héritière du trône de feu. C’était une subtilité qui n’était pas rentrée en jeu depuis au moins un siècle, mais elle existait. Le Daimyō ne choisissait pas une personne pour lui succéder mais un clan, dont le chef deviendrait Daimyō après lui. Si ledit chef mourait avant d’être couronné, alors son héritier prendrait sa place. Dès lors, ici, Hinata Hyūga, treize ans, était la nouvelle héritière du Royaume du Feu et refuser de l’aider alors qu’elle était en danger était une erreur grossière. C’était sûrement pour cela que Mei avait tenu à lui porter secours. La petite fille serait sans aucun doute très reconnaissante et se souviendrait que, alors que sa vie était en danger, le Royaume de l’Eau lui avait porté secours.

– Mademoiselle Hyūga sera surement très reconnaissante de notre aide, dit-il alors qu’ils approchaient des jardins intérieurs.

– Bien entendu, répondit Mei d’une voix amusée. Cependant, j’aimerais ne pas avoir à lui annoncer que son père est décédé, ajouta-t-elle. Cette pauvre petite va se retrouver à une place compliquée.

– Avez-vous de la sympathie pour elle ?

– Autant que je puisse me l’autoriser. Je ne peux me permettre d’être trop attachée mais la situation dans laquelle est plongée n’est pas souhaitable. Surtout avec les opinions du vieux Sarutobi sur Yggalë.

Yagura hocha la tête. Il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi les Yggalëns avaient une si mauvaise réputation dans leur royaume. Était-ce en raison de la date de l’annexion ? S’il se souvenait bien, les Hyūga et leurs vassaux n’avaient été conquis qu’il y a deux siècles, bien après les autres clans qui formaient le Royaume du Feu. C’était une des raisons les plus idiotes qu’il avait entendue pour mépriser une région entière. Enfin. Cela ne le concernait pas.

* * *

Alors qu’ils pénétraient dans les jardins intérieurs, Yagura sentit une vague d’énergie tournoyant sauvagement dans les lieux. Il se planta devant sa souveraine et se prépara au combat. Mais, alors que ses sens cherchaient la menace, il vit qu’il n’affronterait personne car devant lui se déroulait une des scènes les plus incroyables qu’il avait pu observer.

A genoux sur le sol, la petite Hyūga tenait contre elle le prince cadet, le petit mage qui ne pouvait aller au soleil. Autour d’eux, des ombres jaillissant du prince dansaient sauvagement, menaçant de trancher en deux quiconque tenterait de s’approcher. Le prince était agrippé à l’Yggalënne, pleurant de douleur. Yagura serra les dents. Voilà le secret du Royaume du Vent qui avait donné au Daimyō la confiance suffisante de bouger contre le Royaume du Feu. Cet enfant était une prison vivante et pas un simple mage, bien que cette pratique ait été interdite dans les cinq royaumes en raison du danger pour l’hôte. Et, à en juger par les ombres, Yagura n’avait aucun doute sur l’identité du dieu scellé dans le corps du prince. Celui de la Rage.

Il jura intérieurement et rassembla son énergie, préparant un sort pour achever ce garçon. C’était dommage, il n’était qu’un innocent sacrifié sur l’autel de la soif de pouvoir, mais il ne pouvait autoriser une bête sans contrôle à rester sur cette terre. Il serait sans aucun doute une menace considérable pour les autres royaumes dans le futur. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser vivre.

Mais, alors qu’il se concentrait, il sentit autre chose apparaître. Une sorte d’énergie pure et aimante qui émanait de la petite Yggalënne, différente et pourtant similaire à une bénédiction. Comme si un dieu lui prêtait momentanément ses pouvoirs. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme et leva la tête, inspirant profondément avant de se mettre à chanter, sa voix résonnant dans les oreilles de Yagura comme si la chanteuse était à côté de lui et non à une dizaine de mètres.

_Ô, Celle de la Paix,_

_Mère de la pitié,_

_Tais la rage et la colère,_

_Protège mon fils et mon frère._

_Ô, Celle de la Paix,_

_Mère de la pitié,_

_Guide-nous, mères et filles_

_Dont la foi jamais ne vacille._

Yagura regarda, abasourdi, les ombres se calmer alors que la jeune fille chantait avant de finalement disparaître dans le sol, comme si elles n’étaient plus emplies de la magie du prince. Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, pantelant. Celui de la Rage s’était vraisemblablement rendormi. Quiconque penserait qu’une telle scène serait un miracle, mais Yagura n’était pas assez stupide pour croire cela. Hinata Hyūga n’était pas bénie comme lui, mais elle était tout de même aimée des dieux, et en particulier de Celle de la Paix, qui l’avait aidée à calmer Celui de la Rage.

– Restez en retrait, dit-il à sa Daimyō. Je vais m’assurer que c’est fini.

– Yagura… Le prince… Ce n’est pas un mage normal, n’est-ce pas ?

– Non, c’est une prison vivante, et il enferme Celui de la Rage. Seul un Kage aurait une chance de l’emporter contre lui, répondit-il. Voulez-vous que je le tue ? Il y a des risques qu’il devienne une menace considérable.

– Non ! rétorqua vivement sa souveraine. C’est un enfant. Pour l’instant il n’est pas une menace. L’ère sanglante de Kiri est finie, je ne nous laisserai pas retomber aussi bas, trancha-t-elle.

– Bien, Votre Altesse. Je vais m’assurer de leur état, dans ce cas.

Il s’approcha, notant du coin de l’œil les corps mutilés de quelques agresseurs sans aucun doute massacrés par le prince. La petite Hyūga n’avait pas une once d’agressivité en elle, jamais elle n’aurait tué ces hommes. Avec sa rapidité, elle aurait évidemment préféré s’enfuir. Néanmoins, s’il en jugeait par les pièges qu’il évita – et désactiva – aisément dissimulés dans les jardins, les agresseurs avaient prévu sa réaction. A partir d’une certaine vitesse, le champ de vision des Hyūga se réduisait considérablement. Réagir à temps à un piège qui se trouve dans votre périphérie devenait presque impossible et ce même avec des réflexes aussi impressionnants que ceux de ce clan.

Ces assassins n’étaient pas idiots, seulement malchanceux. Ils auraient sans doute eu raison de la jeune fille si elle avait été seule. Néanmoins, la présence de ces hommes confirmait la suspicion de Yagura : quelqu’un – surement le Daimyō du Vent – était après les Hyūga. Il n’avait simplement pas compté sur l’intervention de son fils cadet. Au vu des réactions sincères de la princesse Temari et du prince Kankurō, Rasa Hisuna n’avait mis personne au courant. Son arrogance avait causé l’échec de son plan, car la petite Hyūga était toujours vivante et serait surement très peu ouverte à des négociations. Il aurait de la chance si le Royaume du Feu ne déclarait pas la guerre.

Bien sûr, ce n’était qu’une supposition, mais Yagura ne doutait pas que Jiraiya serait du même avis que lui. Cependant, il ne prendrait aucune décision sans l’aval d’Hiruzen et au vu de son âge, le Daimyō du Feu voudrait peut-être préserver la paix et la guerre serait peut-être évitée durant les dernières années de son règne. Quoi qu’il en fût, ce serait sans aucun doute très intéressant à observer. Ses espions à Konoha allaient avoir du travail.

Alors qu’il s’approchait des deux enfants, la demoiselle releva vivement la tête et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise de sa présence. Sa surprise disparut rapidement pour laisser place à de la méfiance. Elle le fixa silencieusement, attendant qu’il parlât en premier. Yagura faillit rouler des yeux ; s’il voulait la tuer, elle serait déjà morte. Elle n’avait rien à craindre de lui. Néanmoins, il comprenait. Elle venait de survivre à une tentative d’assassinat. Faire confiance au premier venu serait stupide.

– Mademoiselle Hinata, votre père a demandé à Son Altesse Mei et moi-même de vous venir en aide. Je vais vous escorter en sécurité, dit-il.

– Comment peut-on savoir que vous dîtes la vérité ? pantela le prince en se redressant.

Ses jambes étaient tremblantes et il souffrait visiblement d’un terrible mal de crâne, mais son regard était aussi déterminé que celui de sa sœur, si ce n’était plus. Il semblait prêt à se battre à nouveau si cela était nécessaire malgré son état. C’était admirable, bien qu’un peu stupide. La demoiselle se releva vivement et prit délicatement son bras, les yeux inquiets et tendres. Voilà qui était amusant.

– Prince, vous ne devez tout de suite, vous allez vous épuiser ! implora-t-elle.

– Je n’ai aucune raison de vous mentir, intervint Yagura ; aussi distrayant que cela soit à regarder, ils n’avaient pas le temps. Si j’avais voulu me débarrasser de vous, ce serait déjà fait. Aussi puissant que soit le prince grâce à son prisonnier, je suis un Kage. Je pourrais vous tuer tous les deux sans même me forcer.

– Je vous demande pardon pour notre méfiance, seigneur Mizukage, dit l’Yggalënne ; elle se serait surement inclinée si elle ne soutenait pas le prince. Nous venons d’être attaqués, et nous préférons être prudents.

– Et vous avez bien raison, répondit Yagura. Allons-y, nous devons retrouver l’Hokage.

– Monseigneur, si je puis me permettre… Pourquoi mon père vous a-t-il envoyés ? Pourquoi pas l’Hokage ? demanda-t-elle.

– L’Hokage était occupé à affronter les assaillants. Avec le Kazekage, j’ai escorté les Daimyō en sécurité, répondit-il, évitant soigneusement de lui ce qui était advenu du seigneur Hiashi ; voilà une situation qu’il préférait laisser sa Daimyō gérer.

– Pourquoi mon père ne vous a-t-il pas accompagnés ?

Yagura sentit une grimace sur son visage ; il ne savait pas comment annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la jeune fille. Néanmoins, son expression faciale sembla lui suffire puisque ses yeux s’agrandirent tandis qu’elle portait les mains à son visage, tremblante. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues de l’Yggalënne et elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Elle poussa un long cri de désespoir et le prince l’entoura immédiatement de ses bras, bien qu’il fût maladroit dans ses gestes.

– Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? L’Hokage était là pour le protéger ! se lamenta-t-elle, les épaules secouées par des sanglots, lovée dans les bras du prince.

Yagura voulut répondre et lui raconter les événements qui avaient amené au décès de Hiashi Hyūga mais Mei apparut soudainement à ses côtés et s’approcha de la demoiselle en larmes, non sans jeter un regard désapprobateur à Yagura. Le prince resserra sa prise sur l’Yggalënne mais ne dit rien tandis que la souveraine se penchait et écartait délicatement les mains de Hinata Hyūga.

– Mademoiselle, nous avons été attaqués comme vous mais nos assaillants ont dupé les Kage et avait préalablement empoisonné votre noble père. Ses dernières paroles vous étaient destinées, il voulait que nous vous rappelions son amour pour vous, dit-elle d’une voix chaleureuse et maternelle.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent et elle s’agrippa au prince qui l’enlaçait comme un naufragé à une planche flottante. Son corps frêle tremblait violemment, semblable à une feuille malmenée par le vent et sa lamente ressemblait à la plainte nocturne des vagues s’écrasant contre les rochers. Yagura détourna le regard ; il haïssait le son des pleurs et la vue des larmes. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à un chagrin pareil.

Néanmoins, l’état de la jeune fille s’améliorerait avec le temps. Le temps pansait toutes les blessures, et Yagura n’avait aucun doute que la foi de la demoiselle lui permettrait de trouver un peu de réconfort. Après tout, son père serait accueilli dans le domaine de Celui du Pouvoir dans les Champs d’Or, comme tous les souverains et seigneurs avant lui. Elle serait capable de faire son deuil. Or, Jiraiya avait échouer à protéger son futur Daimyō. La sentence de Hiruzen Sarutobi serait sûrement brutale, et Yagura savait que le vieil Hokage ne vivrait probablement pas beaucoup plus vieux.


	9. La Grande Dame d'Yggalë

Il était peut-être midi, il était peut-être minuit, Hinata ne saurait dire. Tout était distant, lointain. Elle était assise à sa table depuis ce qui lui semblait une courte éternité, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain, transperçant le mur fade pour revoir la splendeur de Perleforêt ainsi que les jours heureux passés sous le soleil. Elle pouvait presque entendre le rire de Neiji. Malheureusement, même les souvenirs de son bien-aimé cousin ne purent la sortir de la torpeur et Hinata s’observa fixer avec des yeux si vides qu’ils en étaient effrayants quiconque passait les portes de sa chambre.

Les premières furent Hamya et Hanika, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la voix brisée par le chagrin. Elles avaient tenté de la consoler, de l’amener à parler ou ne serait-ce qu’à prendre un bain, mais Hinata se vit les regarder sans prononcer le moindre mot ou se mouvoir. Ses cousines l’avaient guidée jusqu’à la salle d’eau et l’avaient lavée délicatement, la séchant et l’habillant sans dire un mot, respectant son silence. Depuis lors, elles s’occupaient personnellement d’elle, prenant la place des domestiques et s’assurant qu’elle mangeait.

Combien de temps était passé ? Hinata n’en savait rien ; elle ne ressentait rien. Son cœur s’était éteint tel une bougie, et elle se sentait aussi vide qu’une poupée de porcelaine que le moindre coup de vent briserait en mille morceaux. Elle essaya de se rappeler combien de bains on l’avait fait prendre, combien de repas on lui avait apporté, mais c’était peine perdue. Son esprit ne s’y était pas intéressée, et elle ne se sentait pas plus vivante que les automates à ressorts qu’un marchand lui avait autrefois montrés.

L’Hokage la visita, posant un genou à terre devant elle et lui présentant ses excuses, jurant qu’il n’échouerait pas à nouveau. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de regarder le vieil homme devant elle. C’était étrange. Il ne semblait plus si dangereux, tout d’un coup, comme si sa force s’était envolée. Ou peut-être n’en avait-elle tout simplement plus cure. Sa douleur lui aurait-elle volé son esprit ? Elle se rendit compte que cela ne lui importait pas. Tout était si lointain, si flou qu’elle avait perdu sa voix et sa flamme. Elle se sentait comme extérieure au monde, une simple observatrice de ce qui se déroulait sur la terre des hommes qui n’y trouvait pas plus d’intérêt que les chevaliers dans la broderie.

Lorsque l’Hokage partit, elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer l’endroit où il avait posé son genou. Elle resta immobile, semblable à une poupée, pendant une période qu’elle ne saurait décrire. Elle avait l’impression que quelque chose ou quelqu’un pourrait survenir à n’importe quel instant tandis que le temps lui-même semblait à la fois étiré et écrasé. Quelle étrange sensation. Elle leva une main et bougea ses doigts, observant le mouvement de ses membres. Son corps dépendait de son esprit mais son esprit était brisé ; cela signifiait-il que son corps n’était qu’une épée sans propriétaire, condamné à être mû par le premier venu ? Ce serait tragique. Peut-être écrirait-on une chanson sur elle, l’Yggalënne ayant perdu l’esprit.

La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau, et Hamya annonça quelqu’un, mais Hinata n’y prêta pas attention. On entra dans son champ de vision et elle jeta instinctivement un coup d’œil à l’arrivant. Il s’agissait du prince Gaara. Une éternité plus tôt, sa vision l’aurait mise en joie et sa voix l’aurait enchantée. Aujourd’hui, si son estomac fit un étrange tour dans son ventre, elle ne s’inclina pas, ne se cacha pas derrière ses politesses. Il pouvait être furieux ou offensé s’il le désirait ; cela ne l’intéressait pas le moins du monde.

– Mademoiselle Hinata, vous m’entendez, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il ; sa voix était inquiète.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et abaissa sa main. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit ses cousines échanger un regard et quitter la pièce, la laissant seule avec le prince. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, et ses mains étaient contractées sur ses biceps. Elle l’observa attendre pour une réponse avant de réaliser qu’elle n’avait aucune intention de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses yeux s’attristèrent et il approcha doucement une main des siennes, hésitant. Finalement, il prit la main de la demoiselle dans la sienne et la serra légèrement. Elle sentit ses yeux légèrement s’écarquiller à ce geste soudain et le prince la regarda dans ses yeux.

– Je ne suis pas habitué à m’attacher aux gens… Pourtant, vous voir souffrir ainsi fait saigner mon cœur et me garde éveillé toute la nuit ; votre chagrin me hante, et j’aimerais vous savoir souriante et bien portante. Comment puis-je vous soulager ?

Hinata cligna des yeux quelques fois, puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait l’impression de lentement regagner son corps au rythme de ses mots. Comme si sa voix avait quelque effet mystérieux sur elle. Elle se demanda distraitement s’il volait la place de Neiji dans son cœur, mais elle réalisa que cette pensée était erronée ; il se forgeait une place à côté de son cousin, différente mais presque aussi importante. Son esprit vagabonda jusqu’au soir de leur rencontre et les mots qu’ils avaient échangés ; elle s’était attachée si vite. Son cœur était-il si grand que le jeune mage s’y était aisément installé ?

Un mage… Son père n’aurait jamais approuvé qu’elle s’y fût attaché. Elle ne lui avait jamais reparlé de ce sujet et elle avait toujours honni cet aspect de lui. Elle avait imaginé mille et un discours à tenir pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa pensée, de la vérité de son opinion. Néanmoins, elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Elle n’avait jamais pu pardonner les massacres qu’il avait commis, les massacres qui faisaient de lui un monstre méritant d’être tourmenté par Celui de la Rage en personne. Elle ne devrait être peinée d’un homme tel que lui ; elle devrait célébrer la mort d’un meurtrier. Pourtant, son cœur s’en était montré incapable, et elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi.

– Je ne souviens pas des dernières paroles qu’il m’a adressées…

Sa voix était rauque et son ton monotone, si différent de son habituel ton chantant. Combien de temps était-elle restée muette ? Son ventre se tordit violemment et elle serra instinctivement une main dessus alors que sa gorge se serrait. Tout semblait revenir d’un coup. Les émotions, les sentiments, les sens. Ils tournoyaient dans son esprit comme les vents hurlants de Celui de l’Air. Les mots commencèrent à lui échapper et elle confessa ses sentiments tourmentés alors que des larmes sillonnaient ses joues.

– Je ne lui parlais plus réellement depuis la naissance d’Hanabi. Ce jour-là, j’ai découvert qu’il abhorrait les mages et qu’ils sont chassés comme du gibier dans mon royaume. J’étais furieuse, je me suis jurée de ne jamais pardonner le sang innocent sur ses mains. Je me souviens même avoir souhaité que Celui de la Rage l’emportât. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, j’ai porté ce mépris toutes ces années. Malgré tout ce qu’il a fait, la douleur ne veut pas quitter mon cœur. Je ne devrais pleurer un meurtrier comme lui et pourtant…

– Il était votre père et vous aimait plus que tout, intervint le prince d’une voix douce qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas. Je comprends votre confusion. Si vous désirez une oreille pour vous écouter, je suis à votre service.

– Comment pouvez-vous la comprendre ? Avez-vous déjà ressenti pareille chose ? répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

– Tous les jours. Ma relation avec Celui de la Rage n’est pas aussi simple que certains semblent le penser. Mais peu importe ; mes sentiments ne sont d’aucune importance, aujourd’hui. Seuls les vôtres le sont.

Si cela avait été n’importe quel autre jour, Hinata aurait insisté pour partager son fardeau. Aujourd’hui, cependant, elle en était incapable. Son cœur battait la chamade, menaçant presque de briser ses côtes pour s’échapper de sa poitrine, et elle laissa libre court à son chagrin. La force de résister l’avait épuisée, et elle se sentait vidée, comme si toute l’énergie de son corps avait été emportée par le vent. S’écroulant dans les bras du prince, elle fondit les larmes, son corps entier secoué de sanglots.

Hinata pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur dans sa tête, frappant sur ses tempes tel un marteau que l’on abat sur une enclume. Son corps était douloureux à force d’être secoué par les interminables sanglots, mais elle sentait son esprit s’alléger et récupérer, chaque larme versée un poids en moins sur son âme. Le prince la serrait contre lui, soutenant son corps épuisé de ses bras chauds, et elle y resta lovée bien après que les larmes eurent cessé de couler. Elle s’y sentait aussi bien que lorsqu’elle était enlacée par Neiji. La sensation était différente, mais tout aussi agréable.

Lorsqu’elle se sépara lentement de lui, elle remarqua que les joues du prince étaient aussi rouges que le soleil couchant et elle posa ses mains sur son visage, sentant également une agréable brûlure. Il saisit quelque chose dans son manteau avant de prendre délicatement une de ses mains et d’y déposer l’objet. Hinata baissa les yeux et vit une chaine à laquelle était suspendue un étrange médaillon translucide en forme de flacon dans laquelle elle distingua une sorte de brume noire. La petite fiole était fine, et le bout légèrement en pointe.

– J’ai fait faire ceci pour vous. Le flacon contient une partie de mon ombre. Si vous rencontrez un jour un péril trop grand, brisez-la. Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous porter secours, dit-il.

Elle releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, abasourdie par un tel geste.

– M-Mon prince… Vous n’auriez pas dû, je ne mérite pas un tel présent… balbutia-t-elle, prise de court.

– Vous m’avez sauvé lorsque personne d’autre n’aurait osé m’approcher. Vous m’avez offert votre amitié, votre sourire, vous êtes restée malgré la bête qui sommeille en moi. Ceci est un faible présent en échange…

Hinata sentit son cœur s’emballer à nouveau, mais le deuil n’en était pas la cause. Les joues aussi brûlantes que les fournaises de Celle des Brasiers, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du prince. Alors qu’elle reposait ses talons, elle vit qu’il avait écarquillé les yeux et elle ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. Il sourit légèrement en l’entendant, et elle décida qu’elle se devait de lui faire un cadeau à son tour. Elle devait simplement trouver un présent qui conviendrait.

– Vous êtes trop bon… Vous avez séché mes larmes, vous m’offrez un médaillon enchanté par vos soins… Je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre la pareille, mon prince.

– Gaara, mademoiselle. Mon prénom est Gaara. Je vous en prie, utilisez-le au lieu de mon titre, personne ne m’appelle jamais ainsi sans mépris ou crainte. J’aimerais l’entendre de votre voix.

– En ce cas, vous devez m’appeler Hinata, Gaara, répondit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

– Vous m’honorez, Hinata, dit-il en regardant leurs mains jointes.

– Nous nous honorons l’un l’autre, alors, dit-elle doucement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Hinata eut l’impression de se noyer dans ses splendides orbes aigue-marine. Sa peau brûlait agréablement là où leurs mains se joignaient, une douce chaleur semblable à celle attisant ses joues. Elle se mordilla la lèvre puis, mue par des émotions et sentiments qu’elle n’avait jamais éprouvés, se rapprocha de Gaara. Il baissa la tête vers elle et ils restèrent dans cette position pleine d’hésitation pour ce qui sembla être une éternité à Hinata. Finalement, lassée d’attendre et mue par son instinct, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa maladroitement ses lèvres contre celle du prince aux cheveux enflammés.

Il resta immobile un court instant puis pressa ses lèvres en retour. Ils étaient maladroits, et la sensation était étrange et objectivement peu plaisante, mais Hinata avait l’impression de s’envoler. Le vent semblait courir sur sa peau et danser dans ses cheveux. Le soleil brillait dans son cœur, l’illuminant tout entière. S’écarter de lui fut comme s’arrêter de courir aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, et l’euphorie la quitta presque aussi vite qu’elle l’avait envahie. Elle relâcha vivement ses mains et baissa les yeux, les joues brûlantes.

Mais Gaara reprit une de ses mains et elle le regarda à nouveau. Il rougissait autant si ce n’était plus qu’elle. Il déglutit et observa la main qu’il avait prise, comme s’il avait agi uniquement par instinct. Après un court instant, il lui fit un baisemain qui dura quelques secondes plus que la coutume le demandait puis se redressa.

– Hinata, je devrais vous laisser vous reposer, n’hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Puis il était parti.

* * *

Hinata se laissa tomber sur le sofa de sa chambre et toucha ses lèvres, ne faisant que peu attention à Hamya et Hanika lorsqu’elles revinrent dans sa chambre. Ses cousines s’approchèrent à pas feutrés, visiblement apeurées à l’idée de la déranger. Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer ; avait-elle si mal traité ses cousines ? Elle se devait de s’excuser dignement. Elles l’avaient lavée et nourrie pendant tout ce temps, et elle était restée de marbre face à leur douleur. Elle avait été si égocentrique !

– Hamya, Hanika, je suis désolée, dit-elle en s’inclinant devant elles. J’ai été indigne de votre attention et de votre amour, j’espère que vous pourrez un jour me pardonner mon insensibilité.

– Mademoiselle, ne vous excusez pas ! répondit vivement Hanika en se précipitant à ses côtés. Nous vous aimons, et jamais nous ne vous blâmerions pour être peinée ainsi ! Si vous saviez quel bonheur entendre votre voix nous apporte.

Hinata prit les mains de sa cousine aînée et les serra tendrement.

– En ce cas, je ne me tairai plus de la sorte, promit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait s’autoriser à être ravagée par la douleur et la confusion de la sorte une nouvelle fois. Son père était aux Champs d’Or auprès de Celui du Pouvoir, avec les Daimyōs et les seigneurs qui avaient marché sur cette terre avant lui, et elle le rejoindrait un jour. Ce n’était pas un adieu, mais un revoir. Elle était à présent la Grande Dame d’Yggalë, la cheffe de son clan. Elle devait aussi forte que sa noble mère, qui n’avait jamais pleuré l’absence de son père.

– J’ignore ce que le prince a dit pour vous rendre votre sourire, mais je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante, déclara Hamya en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

A la pensée de Gaara, Hinata sentit ses joues brûler alors qu’elle repensait au court baiser qu’ils avaient échangé, et qu’elle avait elle-même initié ! C’était si embarrassant une fois l’euphorie retombée. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, tentant de taire les flammes qui les rougissaient. Néanmoins, c’était peine perdue et les yeux de Hamya s’illuminèrent.

– Oh, je crois parfaitement savoir ce qui s’est passé, s’amusa-t-elle.

– Hamya, n’embarrasse pas mademoiselle Hinata de la sorte ! Ce qui s’est déroulé entre elle et le prince est privé, et nous devrions être reconnaissantes qu’elle aille mieux, la disputa Hanika. Ne l’écoutez pas, mademoiselle.

– Est-ce que cela fait de moi une horrible personne ? D’avoir éprouvé une euphorie pareille après… après ce qui s’est passé, demanda-t-elle.

– Non, répondit fermement Hamya. Personne ne peut vous blâmer car vous trouvez l’amour ou souriez. Si la Mère de Tous a rappelé le seigneur Hiashi, elle avait une raison, et nous ne pouvons nous flageller pour se remettre de son départ.

Hanika soupira, prit les mains d’Hinata et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

– C’était terriblement formulé, mais Hamya a raison, mademoiselle. Vous êtes parfaitement en droit de trouver le bonheur et d’en profiter ; votre père ne voudrait pas vous voir pleurer ou souffrir. Il vous observe sans aucun doute, et je suis sûre qu’il est plus que ravi de voir que vous avez un soupirant aussi noble que le prince, qui de plus a déjà prouvé sa valeur en vous sauvant ! Vous êtes la Neigenée, venue à nous en un jour exceptionnel. Vous êtes destinée à réaliser des exploits !

Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Son père serait surement furieux de la voir s’attacher à un mage – surtout l’hôte de Celui de la Rage ! – mais Hanika avait raison. Elle avait le droit d’être heureuse. Après tout, ses grands-parents étaient décédés depuis longtemps, et ses parents avaient été heureux. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s’autoriser quelques instants de joie ? Devait-elle se condamner à une vie de malheur et de deuil ? Elle se leva, déterminée. Elle ne pleurerait plus la mort mais célébrerait la vie ; telle était la voie Yggalënne.

– Vous avez raison ; je ne peux me punir pour apprécier la vie. Je porterai toujours la perte de mon père, mais je ne la laisserai plus contrôler mon esprit. Nous devons organiser notre retour à Konoha et les funérailles. Pouvez-vous faire venir le seigneur Jiraiya, s’il-vous-plaît ? J’aimerais discuter avec lui de la suite des événements.

Hinata se félicita intérieurement de son ton ferme et fier. Elle avait parlé dignement, de la façon dont on attendait une Grande Dame de parler. Elle ne pouvait plus s’autoriser à être une enfant. Elle était une dame de treize ans, bientôt quatorze, il était grand temps qu’elle s’assagît.

– A vos ordres, ma dame, répondit Hanika en souriant fièrement.

* * *

L’Hokage la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, vêtu d’une tenue de deuil ; selon Hanika, le vieil homme gardait sa porte jour et nuit depuis l’attaque et s’il devait quitter son poste pour une raison quelconque, ne partait pas plus d’une dizaine de minutes. Hinata invita Jiraiya à s’assoir avec elle sur la terrasse tandis que ses cousines se plaçaient derrière elle pour lui apporter leur soutien.

– Mademoiselle Hinata, permettez-moi de vous témoigner mon soulagement. Vous semblez bien mieux portante que lorsque je vous ai visitée hier, dit-il.

– Je vous remercie de votre attention, monseigneur. Mon esprit était accablé par la douleur, mais des heures de prières m’ont permis de retrouver mes forces.

Le mensonge lui était venu si aisément qu’Hinata en fut elle-même surprise. Elle honnissait habituellement les affabulations, mais elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Son père lui avait dit une fois que Konoha était une ville de vautours, et elle avait pu elle-même le constater. Si elle ne mentait que pour protéger les siens et assurer sa survie, les dieux la pardonneraient surement. Si ce n’était point le cas, elle accepterait la sentence qu’ils jugeraient adaptée à ses fautes.

– Vous m’en voyez ravi. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

– J’aimerais savoir quand nous quitterons le Royaume du Vent. Mon père doit recevoir des funérailles dignes de son rang, et ses os doivent être rendus à Perleforêt afin de reposer avec ses ancêtres.

– Son Altesse insistera surement pour enterrer votre noble père auprès des autres Daimyōs, mademoiselle, répondit l’Hokage.

Hinata déglutit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Les Yggalëns tiraient leur force de la forêt et à leur mort, ils retournaient à la forêt. Si elle ne voulait pas célébrer les actions de son père et l’élever en héros, elle ne pouvait pas publiquement le faire tant qu’elle n’avait pas assis son autorité. Elle espérait seulement que les dieux la pardonneraient.

– Je comprends ; mon père aurait été le plus grand Daimyō que le Royaume de Feu aurait connu et il est normal qu’il reposât avec les autres monarques de notre terre. Néanmoins, mon clan accorde une grande importance aux sépultures de ses membres, et je crains devoir insister. Le mot final reviendra bien sûr à Sa Majesté mais je ne doute pas qu’il sera ouï aux traditions Hyūga, répondit-elle d’un ton aussi doux qu’une brise.

– Bien entendu, mademoiselle, je ne doute pas que les Hyūga soient moins attachés à leurs défunts que les autres clans. Je suis certain que Son Altesse sera mû par vos mots sincères, dit l’homme et Hinata se sentit rougir furieusement ; il se moquait d’elle. Peut-être serais-je plus à discuter de notre retour à Konoha ? Je ne puis trancher pour Son Altesse, après tout.

– Evidemment, monseigneur. Il serait présomptueux de notre part de parler au nom de Sa Majesté, dit-elle, et il hocha la tête.

– Je pensais partir lorsque vous seriez rétablie, et si vous le désirez, je peux faire préparer notre retour pour demain, proposa-t-il. La Daimyō de l’Eau offrait de quitter Suna avec nous pour que nous puissions profiter de son soutien jusqu’à Konoha. Elle semblait prête à nous accommoder quant au jour du départ.

– Ce serait parfait, monseigneur. Faîtes savoir à Sa Majesté Mei que je le suis éternellement reconnaissante pour son aide et que je serais honorée de voyager en sa compagnie, s’il-vous-plaît, répondit Hinata.

– Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à présent, je ne doute pas que vous êtes épuisée, malgré votre rétablissement.

– Je vous remercie, monseigneur. Mon corps est terriblement las, et le sommeil m’appelle.

L’Hokage partit et Hinata serra les poings et les mâchoires. Mademoiselle. Il l’avait constamment appelée « mademoiselle » et non « ma dame ». Elle était Grande Dame d’Yggalë, à présent, il devait la traiter de la sorte et non comme une simple enfant. Elle avait le même pouvoir que dame Kushina Uzumaki de Laguloé, le seigneur Fugaku Uchiha de Pràyol et le seigneur Asuma Sarutobi de Qiyén ! Son âge n’importait pas. Après tout, son propre père était devenu seigneur à l’âge de quinze ans, et elle ne doutait pas qu’il n’avait jamais été appelé « jeune seigneur » au lieu de « monseigneur ». Pourquoi devait-on lui faire cet affront ? Elle inspira profondément. Il n’était pas dans sa nature de s’énerver de la sorte, elle devait reprendre ses esprits.

– Il ne nous rendra jamais les os du seigneur Hiashi, n’est-ce pas ? demanda amèrement Hamya.

– Non, répondit Hanika. Je suis désolée, ma dame…

Hinata sentit quelques larmes rouler sur ces joues et ferma un instant les yeux, laissant son cœur s’exprimer. Si elle ne laisserait jamais ses sentiments être perçus par ceux qu’elle abhorrait, elle n’avait pas à se retenir devant Hamya et Hanika.

– Mère sera dévastée de l’apprendre… Ma pauvre mère… murmura-t-elle en s’appuyant à la rambarde de son balcon, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

Ses cousines se placèrent à côté d’elle. Hamya tournait le dos aux steppes, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les mains serrées sur ses biceps tandis que Hanika avait les doigts noués dans son dos et le menton haut. Hinata sourit tendrement malgré les quelques larmes. Hamya et Hanika étaient parfois aussi différente que la lune et le soleil, souvent amusées par toutes les situations et avec une rhétorique rapide, mais elles étaient aussi loyales, férocement aimantes et plus braves qu’un chevalier. L’absence de Neiji était une plaie béante dans son cœur mais la présence de ses deux cousines était un baume qui apaisait la douleur.


	10. L'Hokage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : Racisme.  
> Désolée, mais Jiraiya n'est pas un gentil dans cette histoire ^^'''''

Jiraiya se donnait environ deux années avant d’être exécuté pour son échec. Il ne vivrait que pour former son successeur, et le Daimyō lui ordonnerait ensuite de se donner la mort. Quelques décennies plus tôt, il aurait été horrifié à l’idée de recevoir pareil ordre mais aujourd’hui, il était en paix avec son destin. Rares étaient les Kage qui vivaient aussi vieux que lui et il était satisfait de l’existence qu’il avait menée. La Potion Noire jouait sans aucun doute un rôle important dans son état d’esprit, mais il ne trouvait pas en lui un quelconque intérêt pour la question. Il était un Kage, et son rôle était d’obéir, quel que soit l’ordre. La Potion Noire ne faisait que s’en assurer.

Néanmoins, malgré la mort prochaine qui l’attendait, il ne relâcherait pas son attention une seule seconde. Il était toujours au service de la couronne du Royaume du Feu, et il avait toujours un devoir à accomplir. Ce devoir était aujourd’hui représenté par la petite fille qui faisait ses adieux à la famille Hisuna, Hinata Hyūga. Elle était aussi polie et douce qu’à l’accoutumée, surement ignorante du rôle de Rasa dans la mort de son père. Jiraiya se prit à ressentir à de la pitié pour cette enfant, qui désirait ardemment être respectée et se montrer digne de son père. Malheureusement, elle était condamnée à échouer. Seul un destin tragique l’attendait, et il se demanda quelle serait sa réaction quand elle le comprendrait.

Pour l’instant, elle offrait une écharpe de sa confection au plus jeune prince, le jeune mage instable. Jiraiya n’avait pas écouté la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec lui lorsqu’il l’avait visitée par respect pour ses sentiments, mais il n’était pas dupe. Ils s’étaient tous deux fortement attachés l’un à l’autre durant ces quelques jours. Qu’elle rêvât un peu avant d’être confronté à la dure réalité de Konoha n’était probablement si terrible. Cela lui donnerait peut-être la force de réchapper à la cour en meilleur état que certains. De toutes façons, elle serait bien plus heureuse à Perleforêt qu’à Ivoïré. Dans sa région natale, elle serait respectée et aimée, et non regardée de travers en raison de sa peau jaunâtre. Même si elle serait toujours protégée en tant que Grande Dame d’Yggalë, Konoha ne l’aimerait jamais, et sa vie à Ivoïré serait misérable. Mieux valait qu’elle rentrât dans sa région natale le plus tôt possible pour y mener une vie plus agréable.

Lorsque vint le moment de monter dans le carrosse pour quitter les steppes de Suna, Jiraiya sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Alors qu’il pensait que l’aura menaçante venait de Baki ou Pakura, il réalisa que celle-ci émanait du petit prince, dont seuls les yeux étaient visibles sous le tissu protégeant sa peau du soleil. Il le regardait froidement, ses orbes bleues braquées sur lui. Jiraiya fronça légèrement les sourcils et déglutit en voyant quelque chose de primal scintiller dans son regard. Soudain, un éclat de voix ricana dans son crâne et Jiraiya saisit immédiatement sa tête, le ventre noué.

_Si le moindre malheur arrive à Hinata Hyūga, nous n’étriperons lentement, vieil homme ! Ne crois pouvoir échapper à ma rage !_

La voix était assourdissante et Jiraiya crut pendant un instant qu’il allait perdre l’ouïe mais elle disparut aussi soudainement qu’elle était arrivée, et le prince s’éleva aisément dans le ciel, porté par le don de lévitation de sa famille, pour regagner ce que Jiraiya devina comme étant son balcon. Il fronça les sourcils. Cet enfant n’était pas un mage, mais une prison vivante. Une prison vivante condamnée à la folie et éprise d’une petite fille plus douce qu’un agneau. Il retint un rire amusé. Seule une Yggalënne pouvait s’attacher à un monstre pareil, ils n’avaient après tout aucune honte.

Il s’installa dans le carrosse et allait s’intéresser à un livre lorsqu’une source d’énergie émanant d’Hinata Hyūga attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et chercha du regard l’origine de ce pouvoir. Il la trouva aisément, puisque l’Yggalënne jouait avec ; il s’agissait d’un médaillon en forme de fiole contenant une brume noire que Jiraiya reconnût immédiatement comme l’ombre ensorcelée de Gaara Hisuna. Pourquoi l’avait-elle autour du cou ? Était-il si épris de la demoiselle qu’il lui aurait confié une partie de son pouvoir ? Cela n’avait aucun sens.

– Mademoiselle Hinata, m’autoriseriez-vous à examiner votre médaillon s’il-vous-plaît ? demanda-t-il alors que le carrosse s’ébranlait et partait.

Elle releva aussitôt ses yeux gris pâle vers lui, dubitative.

– Pourquoi donc, monseigneur ?

– Il est ensorcelé, et j’aimerais m’assurer qu’il ne vous blessera pas.

– Inutile de vous inquiéter, monseigneur, répondit-elle avec un sourire doux. Le prince ne me veut aucun mal ; il m’a sauvée.

– Je n’en doute pas un instant, mademoiselle. Mais la magie peut parfois être décrite comme vivante, et il n’est pas impossible pour un sort d’être détourné de son but initial, expliqua-t-il.

La demoiselle sembla réfléchir à ses mots. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de l’écouter ? La plus âgée de ses cousines lui prit la main et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

– Vous n’êtes pas obligée, ma dame. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis sûre que le prince Gaara contrôle son sortilège et que le seigneur Jiraiya n’abîmera pas le médaillon. Après tout, c’est un cadeau royal !

Elle était plus intelligente qu’elle en avait l’air. Détruire un cadeau du prince serait effectivement mal-vu et il espérait pour les relations entre les deux Royaumes – qui seraient déjà extrêmement tendues – que le sort était en effet sous contrôle. Heureusement, Hinata lui tendit le médaillon et Jiraiya put se concentrer.

La brume enfermée dans la fiole était en effet sauvage et presque incontrôlable, mais son intention était limpide. Protéger Hinata Hyūga. La brume, pour l’instant endormie, ne serait réveillée que par l’ouverture de la fiole. C’était un sortilège basique, mais fonctionnel. Il n’était pas complexe et dès lors passerait aisément l’épreuve du temps. Le prince avait surement mûrement réfléchi à ce sort et y avait sans aucun doute mis beaucoup d’énergie. L’ombre contenu pouvait agir indépendamment pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ce qui permettrait à Hinata Hyūga de réchapper de nombreuses attaques. Le seul défaut était son usage unique, mais il pouvait laisser la demoiselle la garder.

– Les intentions du prince sont louables, quel jeune homme dévoué, dit-il en lui rendant le médaillon. J’espère néanmoins que vous n’aurez jamais à recourir à ce présent, ajouta-t-il.

– Je l’espère aussi. Mais qui peut prétendre connaître les intentions de la Mère de Tous ? répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

* * *

Le voyage fut calme et dénué d’incident. La Daimyō de l’eau et mademoiselle Hinata discutaient lorsque le convoi s’arrêtait pour la nuit de sujets divers et variés, mais Jiraiya n’y prêtait pas attention ; la politique n’était pas son domaine, et il ne doutait pas que Mei Terumi se contentait d’entretenir des conversations avec la demoiselle par simple politesse et non un intérêt sincère. Après tout, Hinata Hyūga n’était qu’une petite fille. Intelligente pour son âge, certes, mais une piètre menteuse à qui le trône de feu n’était pas destiné. Elle était peut-être héritière légalement, mais cela ne saurait durer.

Jiraiya savait parfaitement que Son Altesse Hiruzen organiserait une nouvelle sélection en utilisant un quelconque prétexte pour se justifier, même si tout le monde connaîtrait la véritable raison. Il ne laisserait jamais une femme, Yggalënne de surcroît, monter sur le trône. Hinata Hyūga recevrait tous les égards dignes d’une Grande Dame mais ne serait jamais considérée comme une héritière par quiconque. Après tout, son père n’avait été choisi que par défaut. Kushina Uzumaki était une femme et Fugaku Uchiha un tyran en devenir. Son Altesse Hiruzen n’aurait jamais laissé la Grande Dame de Laguloé ou le seigneur de Pràyol s’asseoir sur le trône à moins de désirer détruire tout ce qu’il avait bâti pendant son règne.

Ce fut durant une de ces inintéressantes soirées de discussion que Jiraiya remarqua qu’une des cousines de Hinata Hyūga l’observait. Il s’agissait de la plus jeune des deux, mais il n’avait pas pris la peine de retenir son nom. Même si elle possédait la même vitesse que les autres membres de son clan, elle n’était pas une menace, et dès lors, il n’avait pas vu l’intérêt de se rappeler qui elle était précisément. La plus âgée était légèrement moins inintéressante car déjà splendide et douée pour charmer les hommes. Il l’avait vue remercier le chevalier du Royaume du Vent qui s’était occupé des assassins qui les avaient toutes deux attaqués, et il ne doutait pas que ce chevalier rêvait à présent de lui déclarer sa flamme. Sa beauté exotique charmerait surement quelques hommes et elle pourrait aisément gagner sa vie en tant que courtisane.

La jeune cousine de Hinata Hyūga chuchota quelque chose à sa sœur qui lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de lever les yeux vers Jiraiya. Elle soupira et se leva avant de se diriger vers lui, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Essayerait-elle de le duper grâce à ses charmes ? Il aimerait la voir s’humilier de la sorte ; il n’avait jamais aimé qu’une seule femme, et elle était bien plus belle qu’une Yggalënne à la peau jaunâtre. Sa beauté fonctionnerait sans doute sur des nobles aux désirs douteux et des hommes de guerre, mais il n’en faisait pas partie. Néanmoins, il était intrigué de savoir ce qu’elle pouvait bien attendre de lui.

– Seigneur Jiraiya, pourrions-nous discuter ? Ma sœur craint de vous offenser, les politesses n’ont jamais été sa force, dit-elle.

– Bien sûr. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

– C’est au sujet des assassins envoyés après ma dame. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui ils sont ? Ou plutôt de qui les a mandatés ? demanda-t-elle.

– Hélas, je n’ai aucune preuve, répondit-il sans nommer qui que ce soit ; l’incident diplomatique devrait attendre qu’ils soient tous en sécurité à Konoha.

– Je ne vous demande pas une preuve, monseigneur, mais un nom.

Jiraiya étudia la jeune femme quelques secondes. Elle avait raison de vouloir connaître l’homme derrière l’assassinat de son seigneur. Elle pourrait mieux protéger mademoiselle Hinata et défendre l’honneur de sa région natale. Les Yggalëns avaient des mœurs dépravées, mais ils aimaient leur terre plus que tout ; leur loyauté à leur région ne saurait être remise en question. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre ; le Mizukage et Mei Terumi était déjà au courant, garder le secret serait donc inutile.

– Le Daimyō du Vent est mon principal suspect, ainsi que son Kazekage.

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’entendre parler d’Orochimaru. Elle ne sembla pas surprise, et se contenta de hocher la tête pensivement.

– Je pensais la même chose. Il aurait mieux fait de prévenir le prince Gaara, son plan aurait peut-être pu réussir, dit-elle en réajustant machinalement une de ses bagues. Qu’allez-vous faire à propos de cela ? Une guerre sera-t-elle déclarée ? Le Daimyō a fait assassiner le seigneur Hiashi.

– Nous n’avons aucune preuve. Son Altesse m’ordonnera peut-être d’occire le Daimyō du Vent, mais je ne peux rien affirmer, répondit Jiraiya.

Le Daimyō ne ferait rien, utilisant son âge comme excuse. Il ne lancerait pas son armée pour venger Hiashi Hyūga, qui n’avait même pas été couronné. De plus, Fugaku Uchiha serait ravi du chaos causé par une guerre et risquerait de s’en servir pour renforcer son influence ou même prendre le trône de force. Et s’il faisait cela, la guerre civile détruirait le royaume. Le Daimyō ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque à cause Yggalë. Dame Cho serait en plein deuil, et la survie de sa fille aînée suffirait surement à taire sa colère. De plus, les Yggalëns n’étaient pas connus pour leurs prouesses au combat. Quelques-uns sortaient du lot, mais c’était plutôt rare. Leurs corps étaient trop fragiles.

– Rien ne sera fait, n’est-ce pas ? De la même façon que vous ne nous rendrez jamais les os du seigneur Hiashi, ou que dame Hinata ne sera jamais faite Daimyō, décréta la Hyūga face à lui, ne prenant la peine de cacher son agacement.

Elle pouvait être aussi furieuse qu’elle le désirait, elle devait connaître les réponses à ses interrogations avant même de les poser. Yggalë ne faisait pas partie du royaume depuis assez longtemps pour être une vraie région digne de confiance. L’arrière-grand-père de Hiashi Hyūga, Mélyo Hyūga, avait été dernier le souverain d’Yggalë. L’annexion était trop récente ; Yggalë devait d’abord apprendre l’humilité ou ses habitants tenteraient bientôt de réclamer leur précieuse indépendance et priverait le reste du royaume de leurs ressources.

– Pourquoi venir me questionner si vous connaissez déjà les réponses à vos questions ? soupira-t-il.

– Je ne voulais fonder mes avis sur de simples suspicions. Je vous remercie, monseigneur, pour m’avoir prouvé que vous et Son Altesse êtes exactement comme je l’imaginais.

Sur ces mots, l’Yggalënne tourna les talons et retourna s’assoir auprès de sa cousine et de sa sœur. Jiraiya l’observa murmurer quelques mots à l’oreille de Hinata Hyūga, qui lui prit la main et répondit quelque chose en souriant tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Yggalënnes s’excusèrent auprès de la Daimyō de l’Eau et du Mizukage et se retirèrent dans leur tente.

Jiraiya décrocha de sa ceinture une de ses nombreuses fioles, celle contenant une potion qui lui permettrait de rester éveillé toute la nuit et de conserver ses forces. La chance pour que des assassins les aient suivis étaient trop élevées pour qu’il prît le risque de dormir. Il se devait de protéger la demoiselle Yggalënne ; s’il échouait encore, les Yggalëns seraient plus que furieux et dame Chō Hyūga n’hésiterait pas une seconde à lancer son clan et ses vassaux dans une guerre sans merci contre la couronne. Les Yggalëns perdraient, bien sûr, mais ils feraient des dégâts importants et le royaume mettrait énormément de temps à s’en remettre. De plus, la perte d’un clan puissant comme celui des Hyūga ainsi que tous leurs vassaux les laisserait faibles économiquement et ouverts à une attaque d’un autre royaume.

Alors qu’il montait la garde, il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers une période plus simple, lorsqu’il était plus jeune, avant la trahison d’Orochimaru. Il soupira en repensant à son enfance passé à Ivoïré, lorsqu’il était entraîné par le vieux Sen, béni par Celle des Brasiers. L’ancien Hokage les avait pris tous les deux sous son aile, lui béni par Celui de l’Honneur, Orochimaru par Celui des Bois. Le Royaume du Feu semblait prêt à devenir plus puissant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, avec deux Kage. Mais Orochimaru avait été aveuglé par la soif de pouvoir une fois la Potion Noire consommée. Peut-être cette soif de pouvoir avait-elle toujours été présente, mais auparavant contrôlée par ses sentiments ?

Jiraiya l’ignorait. Orochimaru avait fui Konoha à l’âge de dix-sept ans, se tournant vers le crime et se fixant le but de détruire les cinq royaumes. Et aujourd’hui, il refaisait surface. Pourquoi maintenant ? Quel était son rôle dans l’assassinat de Hiashi Hyūga ? Avait-il simplement servi d’alibi au Daimyō du Vent ? Quel intérêt Rasa trouvait-il dans une alliance avec Orochimaru ? Il avait pourtant travaillé pour améliorer les relations entre Konoha et Suna. Que pouvait-il bien gagner en empoisonnant le futur Daimyō de Feu et tenter d’assassiner son héritière ? Désirait-il affaiblir Yggalë pour l’utiliser comme porte d’entrée pour une invasion prochaine ?

* * *

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent Ivoïré, ils furent accueillis par Son Altesse en personne, qui les attendait dans la cour. Tous les Hyūgas présents à Konoha étaient également là, attendant sans aucun doute leur Grande Dame. Jiraiya reconnut parmi eux Kō, le seul Hyūga dont il avait retenu le nom. L’oiseau portant la nouvelle de l’attaque avait dû arriver quelques jours avant eux. Dès que mademoiselle Hinata descendit du carrosse avec ses cousines, l’écuyer de Kō – qui était également le cousin fort protecteur de la demoiselle – s’élança vers elle et elle se réfugia aussitôt dans ses bras. Quelle impolitesse ; elle devrait être inclinée devant Son Altesse, pas dans les bras de son cousin ! Il la pensait mieux élevée, mais il aurait dû s’attendre à ce genre de comportement de la part d’une Yggalënne.

Jiraiya s’inclina devant Son Altesse, qui lui fit rapidement signe de se redresser. Hiruzen Sarutobi était vêtu de noir en l’honneur du chef de clan décédé, mais l’Hokage savait que le Daimyō était plus agacé qu’attristé par la situation. Il le vit s’apprêter à réprimander mademoiselle Hinata pour son comportement déplacé lorsque la Daimyō de l’Eau, qui avait insisté pour les escorter jusqu’à Konoha, fit son entrée. Elle était aussi belle et gracieuse qu’à l’accoutumée malgré les jours de voyage hautement inconfortable.

– Daimyō Hiruzen, quelle honneur d’enfin vous voir ! s’écria-t-elle en s’approchant, Yagura sur ses talons.

– Daimyō Mei, vous êtes toujours aussi belle, répondit Son Altesse presque amèrement. J’ai fait préparer des chambres pour votre suite en apprenant que vous aviez eu la bonté d’escorter mademoiselle Hinata jusqu’à Konoha. Je vous suis pour toujours endetté.

– C’était un plaisir, sourit-elle. La compagnie de _dame_ Hinata est des plus agréables, ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur _dame_.

Jiraiya faillit rouler des yeux. Mademoiselle Hinata n’avait pas encore quatorze ans ; il ne l’appellerait pas dame avant qu’elle eût au moins seize ans, et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, elle aurait quitté Ivoïré à ce moment. Le plus important pour l’instant étaient les funérailles de Hiashi Hyūga mais aussi que Son Altesse ait une discussion avec mademoiselle Hinata.


	11. La dame et son chevalier

Le bureau du Daimyō était une des pièces contenant le plus de livres que Neiji avait jamais vu, à l’exception bien sûr des bibliothèques. Les meubles étaient richement gravés et sertis d’or pour certains, mais Neiji n’y prêta pas une attention particulière. Hinata avait été appelée par le souverain du royaume, et il avait insisté pour l’accompagner. Ils s’inclinèrent devant le vieux monarque, et Hinata s’installa sur un siège en face du seigneur tandis qu’il restait derrière elle. Neiji jeta un coup d’œil à l’Hokage qui se tenait derrière le Daimyō avant de reporter toute son attention sur Hinata ; sa cousine posa délicatement ses mains sur ses cuisses et força à se tenir le plus gracieusement et noblement possible.

Neiji déglutit et ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il haïssait la voir ainsi. Hinata était une mauvaise menteuse car elle aimait trop les Neuf et la Mère de Tous pour leur désobéir. Mais à présent, elle devait concilier son amour avec le besoin de mentir les autres pour se défendre face aux seigneurs qui voudraient la manipuler. Neiji n’avait qu’un désir, débarrasser les Hyūga, Yggalë et avant tout d’Hinata de tous leurs ennemis.

– Mademoiselle Hinata, permettez-moi d’abord de vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. Votre noble père ne méritait pas un tel sort, et tout le royaume le pleurera comme il se doit.

La voix du Daimyō était aussi impersonnelle qu’à l’accoutumée et ramena l’écuyer à la réalité. Neiji détestait le Daimyō. Le vieil homme regardait les membres de son clan comme s’ils étaient des barbares venus de par-delà la Mer Sauvage et non les membres d’un des Quatre Grands Clans du Royaume du Feu.

– Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse. Je suis sûre qu’il repose dans les jardins de Celui du Pouvoir et veille sur nous tous comme il l’aurait fait de son vivant, répondit sa cousine.

– Vous parlez justement. Cependant, malgré notre chagrin, je dois discuter avec vous d’un sujet plus que sérieux.

– Je suis à votre service, Votre Altesse, dit Hinata en inclinant légèrement la tête, et Neiji se retint de faire un pas en sa direction.

– Il s’agit de la ligne de succession par rapport au trône. Puisque la cérémonie faisant de votre père le nouveau prince héritier n’a jamais eu lieu, ce rôle devrait naturellement vous incomber en tant que nouvelle cheffe du clan Hyūga, dit-il avant de faire une légère pause. Néanmoins, je ne peux imposer une telle tâche à une enfant qui vient de perdre de son père, ce serait cruel de ma part. Si vous aviez été un garçon, j’aurais pu le considérer, mais les femmes sont trop soumises au chagrin, les Yggalënnes encore plus... Je ne peux décemment pas vous arracher à votre deuil de la sorte.

Neiji sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller sous la rage. Comment osait cet homme insulter sa cousine de la sorte ? Il arracherait ses yeux incapables de voir plus loin que la couleur de la peau, il trancherait sa langue ne disant que des monstruosités, il le jetterait en personne du haut de son trône ! Ses poings se serrèrent, et Neiji dut mordre l’intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas hurler de rage. Juste devant lui, Hinata avait légèrement frissonné, mais elle se contenta d’incliner sa tête.

– Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante de votre clémence, Votre Altesse, mais je ne suis point sotte. J’aimerais converser franchement avec vous, si cela vous plaît, dit-elle, et Neiji pouvait entendre son sourire doux.

Le Daimyō sembla d’abord surpris puis eut un sourire amusé. Il croisa ses mains et étudia Hinata en silence. Il observa Neiji également, et l’écuyer planta son regard dans celui du monarque. Il ne s’inclinerait pas devant lui. Cela sembla amuser le vieil homme puisqu’il sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur sa cousine.

– Jiraiya m’a prévenue que vous et vos cousines êtes plus malignes que vous le semblez. J’aurais dû m’en douter, venant d’Yggalënnes arborant un serpent comme blason, s’amusa-t-il. Si vous le désirez, je serai honnête. Le contraire me demanderait de faire semblant de partager votre peine ; je crains que je m’en lasserai rapidement. Mentir est fastidieux.

– Je ne peux que l’imaginer, Votre Altesse.

Cela sembla l’amuser, car il ricana légèrement. Neiji inspira profondément. Il devait rester calme.

– Vous ne serez jamais Daimyō, mais j’imagine que vos cousines vous l’avez déjà dit. La raison est simple ; aucune femme ne montera sur ce trône si je peux l’en empêcher. Votre nature est aussi imprévisible que la mer, et une guerre serait trop aisément déclenchée. Kushina Uzumaki, malgré son intellect respectable pour une femme, n’avait aucune chance d’être Daimyō ; alors une Yggalënne ! Non, impossible. Vos mœurs sont trop différentes, trop étrangères au Royaume de Feu pour que je vous laisse vous assoir sur ce trône. Votre région n’est pas des nôtres depuis assez longtemps. Choisir votre père était la chose la plus ardue que j’ai pu faire de ma vie.

Neiji avait l’impression d’avoir avalé une pierre qui pesait à présent sur son estomac. Comment cet homme pouvait prononcer et croire de telles atrocités ? Paralysé par l’horreur, il ne réagit pas lorsque le monarque continua son discours. Il pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son propre cœur contre ses côtes et ses tempes, si puissants qu’il crut un instant que l’organe allait briser ses os et quitter son corps.

– Bien sûr, cela ne peut être la raison officielle. Une nouvelle sélection aura lieu car, rongée par le deuil, vous ne pouvez devenir princesse héritière si tôt. Vous y participerez officiellement mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous choisirai pas. Si vous refusez de vous plier à cette mascarade et bien… Jiraiya rendra une visite à votre clan. Ce serait fâcheux, n’êtes-vous pas d’accord ?

– Tout à fait d’accord, Votre Altesse, répondit Hinata. Puis-je disposer ?

– Bien sûr.

Hinata se leva, s’inclina, et se tourna vers Neiji qui lui offrit instinctivement son bras. Le choc quittait peu à peu son corps pour être remplacé par une nouvelle émotion. La rage. Une rage si puissante, si sauvage, si incontrôlable qu’il sentait son corps tremblait sous son intensité. Il voulait courir avec le vent et s’enfuir de ces lieux maudits et honnis. Mais il se retint et guida sa cousine hors de la pièce. Elle offrit des sourires tendres et des mots polis à ceux qu’ils croisèrent en regagnant ses appartements. Néanmoins, cela changea dès que Neiji eut refermé les portes derrière eux.

Elle marcha droit jusqu’à son balcon et ouvrit les portes de verre d’un coup brutal et s’arrêta sous le soleil, tremblante, dos à lui. Neiji la suivit et enlaça sa forme tremblante. Elle mit ses petites mains gracieuses sur ses bras et appuya son dos contre son torse. Neiji resserra légèrement sa prise ; elle n’était pas seule face à cette capitale maudite.

– Qu’ils soient tous maudits, murmura-t-elle soudainement. Aucun d’entre eux ne mérite l’amour des dieux…

– Peut-être Celui de la Rage, répondit-il dans l’espoir de l’amuser.

Néanmoins, à sa surprise, Hinata se détacha violemment de ses bras et fit volte-face, les yeux plissés et la mâchoire serrée, un doigt accusateur pointé vers lui tandis que son autre main reposait sur ses hanches.

– Ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Celui de la Rage n’aime pas les âmes corrompues, il les punit.

La dureté de sa voix surprit Neiji, et il s’approcha d’elle avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il vit dans ses yeux l’étincelle de la lutte mais elle disparut aussitôt, étouffée par une lassitude que Neiji ne lui connaissait pas.

– Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Hinata, seulement te distraire. Ne sois pas heurtée, je te prie.

– Oh, ne t’excuse pas, pitié, c’est de ma faute, répondit-elle d’une voix dont la tristesse était insondable. Je suis si irritée ces derniers temps, et les paroles du Daimyō sont comme une épée remuée dans mes plaies.

Neiji l’enlaça aussitôt. Sa pauvre cousine avait bien trop souffert pour qu’il lui en voulût pour quoi ce que soit. Il caressa ses cheveux ornés, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de la guider jusqu’à son lit.

– Repose-toi, lui dit-il. Tu viens d’arriver, et je ne peux qu’imaginer ton épuisement. Laisse-moi t’aider à dénouer tes tresses, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre auquel Neiji répondit aussitôt. Qu’il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau poser ses yeux sur le visage de sa chère cousine, d’entendre à nouveau sa voix, de sentir son parfum, de la tenir dans ses bras ! Il défit délicatement la coiffure d’Hinata et caressa ses longs cheveux détachés alors qu’elle s’endormait en quelques instants sous ses draps de satin.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue de son visage paisible, puis un long soupir lui échappa et il se releva. Il ne pardonnerait jamais non seulement à ceux ayant blessé Hinata, mais aussi à ceux l’ayant failli. Il songea à nouveau au récit de l’attaque dont elle avait été la victime. Hamya et Hanika n’avaient pas été présentes pour la protéger, et il serra les poings. Il s’agissait pourtant de leur devoir, et elles avaient failli.

* * *

Neiji rejoignit rapidement la chambre des cousines maternelles éloignées de Hinata, car tous les Hyūga logeaient dans la même tour et les dames de compagnie de sa cousine dormaient proches d’elle. Il pénétra dans leur chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, et fut accueilli par un cri de surprise des deux sœurs.

– Neiji ! Où sont passé tes manières ? siffla Hanika.

– Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mes manières mais de la mission que je vous avais confié avant votre départ. Protéger Hinata. Pourquoi étiez-vous absentes lorsqu’elle a été attaquée ? rétorqua-t-il en forçant sa voix à être aussi glaciale que possible.

Hanika écarquilla les yeux, clairement abasourdie, mais sa sœur ne fut pas aussi passive. Hamya marcha droit vers lui et se planta devant lui. Son regard rappela à Neiji celle qu’avait pris Hinata un peu plus tôt lorsque sa plaisanterie l’avait heurtée.

– Nous n’aurions rien pu faire pour la protéger, gronda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Si tu veux évacuer ta colère, va donc te battre contre un quelconque mannequin d’entraînement.

– Vous avez failli ! s’écria-t-il en serrant les poings.

La rage tordait ses boyaux, faisait trembler son corps. Comment Hamya osait-elle lui répondre de la sorte après avoir échoué ?

– Et qu’étions-nous supposées faire ? Mourir inutilement ? Sans le prince Gaara, notre présence n’aurait rien changé !

– Peu m’importe ce prince ! Vous auriez dû être là ! Vous l’avez laissée seule !

– Seule ? s’insurgea Hanika. Comment oses-tu ! Ni Hamya ni moi ne sommes des chevaliers ! Nous avons failli mourir aussi, ce jour-là ! Et pourtant, nous avons veillé sans relâche sur Hinata lorsqu’elle était muette ! Nous l’avons lavée, habillée, couchée et nourrie ! Elle n’est pas la seule à avoir souffert, et il serait bon que tu t’en rappelles ! Je sais que tu l’aimes plus que tout en ce monde, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour nous oublier ! Nous sommes des Hyūga nous aussi, et nous subissons les mêmes regards, les mêmes insultes qu’elle ! Pire encore ! Sais-tu combien d’hommes ont voulu faire de nous des courtisanes ? Combien ont désiré nous posséder toutes deux la même nuit ? Hinata n’était pas seule, un prince l’a secourue ! A présent, quitte cette chambre ou je te la ferai quitter moi-même !

Neiji eut l’impression qu’une pierre était tombée au fond de son estomac. Comment avait-il pu négliger Hamya et Hanika de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu ignorer leurs souffrances, leurs douleurs, leurs épreuves ? Elles étaient membres de son clan, des Hyūga d’Yggalë. Comment pouvait-il aspirer à devenir chevalier s’il ignorait les siens ? Comment avait-il osé les réprimander de la sorte alors qu’elles venaient de réchapper à une attaque ? Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et le gout métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Il serra ses poings et s’inclina devant elles, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

– Je vous présente mes excuses, murmura-t-il. Jamais je n’aurais dû penser pareilles choses.

Il sentit Hanika s’approcher mais il ne releva pas les yeux. Il mordit sa lèvre plus fort, retenant des larmes de honte. Son estomac était tordu par une rage sans égale dirigée vers lui-même. Il ne méritait pas d’être un chevalier du clan Hyūga s’il se comportait de la sorte.

– C’est trop simple, gronda Hanika. Penses-tu que nous allons te pardonner de la sorte alors que tu ne vois qu’Hinata ? Tu es si aveugle ! s’écria-t-elle, et Neiji fut surpris d’entendre des sanglots dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Il releva instinctivement la tête pour voir des larmes dévaler les joues de Hanika. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il tendit la main vers elle, mû par une force extérieure, mais elle la gifla avant de disparaître dans un courant d’air ne laissant derrière que l’odeur fugace de son parfum. Neiji fixa l’endroit où elle s’était tenue quelques instants plus tôt puis leva les yeux vers Hamya. Cette dernière le fixait froidement.

– Ma sœur t’aime, pauvre imbécile, siffla-t-elle et Neiji sentit son cœur rater un battement.

– Hanika m’aime… ? balbutia-t-il.

– Depuis des années. Tu ne l’as jamais remarqué, n’est-ce pas ? Comment aurais-tu pu, après tout ? Tout ce qui t’intéresse, c’est Hinata, cracha Hamya.

Neiji allait répondre lorsque le tintement de bijoux l’arrêta. Il se retourna et vit Hinata entrer dans la chambre, vêtue de vert et d’or, ses cheveux parfaitement noués et ornés. Elle était flanquée de Kō, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière elle. Il ne l’avait jamais vue avoir l’air si noble et régale, et il ne put s’empêcher de déglutir.

– Hamya, puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

– B-bien sûr ma dame… je… ce que j’ai dit… balbutia Hamya.

– Ne regrette pas un mot de ce que tu as dit, la coupa tendrement Hinata. Je suis d’accord avec toi. Neiji, tu m’es inégalement cher, mais je ne peux approuver la façon dont tu as parlé à Hanika et Hamya. Va trouver Hanika et présente-lui des excuses ; je veux que tu assures sa sécurité.

– Hinata, non, je te suis juré ! protesta-t-il.

– Pas encore, rétorqua sèchement sa cousine avant de reprendre d’une voix plus douce. Mon bien-aimé cousin, je t’en prie. Je ne te chasse pas, je veux simplement que nous soyons tous unis, dit-elle en prenant ses mains. Veille sur Hanika, et apprend à voir d’autres personnes, conclut-elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour coller son front contre le sien.

Neiji ferma les yeux, les dents serrées. Il détestait lorsqu’elle avait raison, elle qui était plus jeune. Il inspira profondément et s’écarta pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y trouva une sagesse nouvelle qu’il honnissait. Il désirait ardemment la chasser et la remplacer par l’étincelle malicieuse qui brillait autrefois dans son regard.

– Je le ferai, cousine. Mais promets-moi quelque chose, s’il-te-plaît.

– Dis-moi.

– Ne sois pas toujours aussi sage.

Elle sourit doucement et secoua légèrement la tête, ses bijoux tintant joyeusement. Il relâcha ses mains et quitta la pièce, à la recherche de la dame qu’il était à présent juré de servir, Hanika du clan Hyūga.

* * *

Neiji trouva Hanika assise sur un des divans du kioske que les trois jeunes femmes appréciaient. Elle pleurait silencieusement, les soubresauts de son corps la seule indication que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Neiji déglutit. Il était la raison des larmes d’Hanika. Il avait fait pleurer une membre de son clan à cause de sa stupidité et de son aveuglement. Il s’approcha et Hanika releva la tête et se retourna, prête à renvoyer quiconque la dérangeait, mais se figea en le voyant. Son visage rougit furieusement, de rage ou de gêne, Neiji ne saurait le dire.

– Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de paraître régale et assurée.

– Hinata m’a fait ton chevalier.

De la douleur traversa les yeux gris de la jeune femme, dont les poings se serrèrent sur ses jupes.

– Je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais je n’en ai nul besoin de ta protection. Je peux fuir si un danger venait à se montrer.

– Hanika, je suis reconnaissant à Hinata de m’avoir placé à ton service, la coupa-t-il, et elle écarquilla les yeux. J’ai été d’une vulgarité sans nom envers toi, et je désire me racheter ; si tu désires agir comme si j’étais absent et ignorer mon existence lorsque je te garde, fais-le, je l’accepterais sans brocher. Seulement, ne crois pas un seul instant que je faillirai à mon devoir et laisserai s’échapper une chance de mériter ton pardon.

Les larmes d’Hanika redoublèrent, et elle tenta de les essuyer. Neiji sourit légèrement et dégaina son épée avant de poser la pointe devant lui et de poser un genou à terre, les yeux fixés sur la dame dont on lui avait confié la sécurité.

– Moi, Neiji du clan Hyūga, vous jure fidélité et protection. Dans la pauvreté ou la richesse, la santé ou la maladie, l’allégresse ou le désespoir, je vous garderais et vous protégerais. Hanika du clan Hyūga, acceptez-vous d’être ma dame ?

– Je l’accepte.


	12. Le Royaume qui tombait en ruines

Mei laissa son corps las s’enfoncer dans le matelas de la chambre qui lui avait été fournie et poussa un soupir. La literie du Royaume du Feu était aussi décevante qu’elle se souvenait ; le manque de coussin était le principal défaut à ses yeux, mais elle pourrait aisément en citer d’autres. Elle appréciait être confortablement installée pour laisser son esprit se concentrer sur des sujets ardus, et l’état actuel du Royaume voisin du sien en était un. L’âge avait visiblement emporté l’esprit d’Hiruzen. Le vieux souverain n’avait jamais été plaisant, mais son intellect s’était terriblement détérioré. La souveraine soupira ; s’il n’était pas bientôt remplacé, il allait plonger son Royaume dans une guerre civile. Le sort du Royaume du Feu n’importerait que peu à Mei si les intérêts économiques du sien n’était pas en jeu.

Il lui faudrait choisir quel prétendant au trône soutenir afin d’assurer que les échanges commerciaux soient toujours fructueux et sources de nombreux revenus pour Kiri. Mei trouvait la petite Hyūga capable et intelligente mais la réputation des Yggalëns, dont la région avait été la dernière à être conquise, était trop mauvaise pour qu’elle puisse régner efficacement sur un royaume venant de réchapper à une guerre civile. ‘Quel dommage. Espérons qu’elle se range derrière un autre parti ou reste neutre, elle ne peut pas gagner une guerre et s’installer sur le trône du Royaume du Feu’, pensa amèrement la reine.

On toqua à sa porte et Mei se recoiffa rapidement avant d’autoriser l’intru à entrer dans sa chambre. Yagura pénétra dans la pièce qu’il examina rapidement du regard avant de faire un imperceptible geste de la tête en direction des suivantes. Mei comprit immédiatement ; ce que le Mizukage avait à dire ne saurait être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes et elle congédia les jeunes femmes qui quittèrent les lieux après s’être amplement inclinées devant elle. Mei resta silencieuse, attendant que Yagura prenne la parole. Le Mizukage attendit quelques vingt secondes avant de croiser les bras et s’appuyer contre le mur face à elle.

– J’ai observé Konoha autant que faire se pouvait. Nous sommes sur le terrain de Jiraiya, et je ne pouvais risquer un incident diplomatique en me faisant repérer.

– Tu as bien fait, répondit Mei. La situation ici est assez tendue. Qu’as-tu entendu ?

– Hiruzen Sarutobi va organiser une nouvelle Sélection. Le chagrine de dame Hinata l’empêcherait de régner aussi tôt et il ne désire pas l’arracher à son deuil. Bien sûr, ceci est la raison officielle.

– L’officieuse est simple, Hiruzen déteste les Yggalëns plus que n’importe qui d’autre dans ce Royaume, soupira Mei. Il ne laissera pas cette petite s’assoir sur le trône, même s’il devait déclencher une guerre civile.

– En effet, répondit Yagura en hochant sagement la tête. Les Uchiha se jetteront probablement sur une occasion de régner malgré la présence de Jiraiya, les Sarutobi suivront leur chef de clan. Les Uzumaki se battront également pour le trône, mais la grande inconnue reste les Hyūga. Les Uchiha peuvent lever deux fois plus d’hommes que les Uzumaki, ce qui les forcerait à s’allier soit aux Sarutobi, soit aux Hyūga. Si Dame Hinata décide de participer. Elle vient d’accéder à la seigneurie, elle ne voudra peut-être pas se lancer dans une guerre.

– Je ne pense pas. Cela ne correspond pas à son tempérament et elle ne semble pas ignorante de la haine que lui porte Konoha. Elle doit vouloir rentrer chez elle, à Perleforêt. Si elle venait à gagner la guerre d’une façon ou d’une autre, elle serait misérable et passerait ses journées à éviter des tentatives d’assassinat.

– En effet, mais vous oubliez un élément, reprit Yagura en s’asseyant, et Mei haussa un sourcil. La prison vivante de Suna, le jeune prince Gaara. Elle a maîtrisé Celui de la Rage, et le garçon semble fortement attaché à elle. Il pourra lui apporter son soutien et sa présence changerait la donne sur un champ de bataille. Vous avez vu comme moi combien il semble être épris d’elle.

Mei fronça un instant les sourcils, une main devant la bouche, alors qu’elle revoyait se jouer devant ses yeux la scène. La petite dame avait en effet pu calmer l’incarnation de tout le mal que les humains pouvaient faire, le tentateur ultime, le dieu chargé de punir les criminels. Si elle pouvait s’en servir comme arme, elle pourrait faire des dégâts considérables et s’imposer. Néanmoins, le _si_ était énorme. Le garçon était un prince étranger, qui ne semblait même pas être considéré comme un héritier potentiel, et Rasa Hisuna ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire comme bon lui semblait.

– Les chances pour que cela arrive sont trop faibles, conclut-elle. Combien de temps avons-nous avant que la guerre civile n’éclate ?

– Pas plus de deux ans, répondit Yagura après une courte réflexion. Il faut aux autres héritiers le temps d’arriver, de se rencontrer, de se jauger. La mort de Hiashi Hyūga est un poison à long terme qui tuera ce Royaume tel que nous le connaissons. L’inaction de la couronne pour venger la mort d’un Grand Seigneur est la blessure purulente de trop. Un seul élément mettra le feu aux poudrières.

– Je vois.

Mei se leva et s’approcha de la fenêtre pour observer la cour en contrebas. Des domestiques s’affairaient tels des fourmis transportant des miettes des bas, et elle laissa son regard reposer sur eux, à la recherche d’une quelconque once d’empathie pour eux. Ces gens seraient les premières victimes d’un conflit civil et pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas en elle la sympathie nécessaire pour décider d’aider le Royaume de Feu. Elle se tourna vers Yagura, qui l’observait en silence, et réajusta mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

– Penses-tu que nous bénéficierions d’une telle situation ?

– Possiblement. Il serait intéressant d’en discuter avec le ministre de l’économie, néanmoins. Quelques subtilités de ce domaine m’échappent et je ne puis fournir un conseil adéquat.

– Je comprends. Tu prépareras un rapport sur la situation au Royaume du Feu en secret dès que nous serons sur le bateau, décida-t-elle.

Si une guerre civile dans ce Royaume pouvait bénéficier le sien, Mei n’hésiterait pas un seul instant à la déclencher elle-même. Elle avait appris il y a bien longtemps de ne se soucier que des siens. Ceux dont elle n’était pas responsable ne devait pas être des variables dans ses décisions si elle voulait mener son Royaume vers l’excellence et la richesse. ‘J’ai fait le vœu de rendre le Royaume de l’Eau prospère, peu importe le prix que je dois payer. Cette terre n’est pas la mienne, ce peuple n’est pas le mien, nous n’avons pas le même sang. Je ne peux m’encombrer de remords pour mettre derrière nous l’ère sanglante de Kiri’, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Des images de ces terribles années lui revinrent en mémoire, son arrivée sur le trône après des années de manipulation, mensonges et complots pour sauver son peuple et s’assurer que ceux qu’elle était jurée de défendre ne seraient plus jamais traitée de la sorte. Mei ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, déterminée. Elle écraserait le monde pour son Royaume, et elle n’en aurait jamais honte. Si elle devait plonger le Royaume du Feu dans le chaos pour les siens, elle le ferait sans perdre une nuit de sommeil. Elle avait sacrifié son innocence il y a bien longtemps pour ce vœu, et elle atteindrait son but.

Le visage d’Hinata Hyūga lui revint en mémoire. Ce visage si expressif, quelque soit l’émotion ressentie. Elle avait été si similaire à cette enfant, il y a bien des années, mais sa mère l’avait guidée et lui avait enseignée comment survivre et triompher de ses ennemis. Aidée de son nom et quelques puissants alliés, elle avait pu l’emporter sur ses ennemis. Malheureusement pour elle, Hinata Hyūga n’avait ni l’un ni l’autre. Son nom et sa peau étaient synonymes de mépris à Konoha, et elle manquait cruellement d’alliés. Cette enfant se ferait dévorer vivante par la cour. ‘Si seulement tu étais une Uchiha petite, tu aurais pu régner avec magnificence’, pensa Mei.

– Votre Altesse, il y a autre chose dont nous devons parler, déclara soudainement Yagura, arrachant Mei à ses pensées.

– Je t’écoute.

– C’est à propos de l’assassinat de Hiashi Hyūga. Je ne pense pas que Orochimaru ou Rasa Hisuna soient responsables.

Mei fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

– Hiruzen déteste les Yggalëns, mais le seigneur Hiashi était la seule solution viable pour le Royaume, car il était simple à assassiner. Grâce à la mort de Hiashi, Hiruzen peut relancer une nouvelle Sélection, et cette fois-ci appeler les héritiers des Grands Seigneurs. Cela lui permettrait d’évincer les Yggalëns et donner le pouvoir aux Uzumaki ou aux Uchiha.

– Tu penses que Hiruzen a fait assassiner le seigneur Hiashi ? Si cela est vrai, la vérité est condamnée à éclater. Néanmoins, Jiraiya aurait pu préparer le poison, et Hiashi aurait fait confiance à toute boisson donnée par l’Hokage…

– Je le pense, Votre Altesse.

– Alors, Hiruzen a définitivement perdu la raison. Yagura, nous partons demain, je ne veux pas m’attarder ici. Je veux des espions dans le palais dans la lune qui suivra notre retour, je ne peux pas ignorer ce qui se passe ici et les conséquences pour Kiri.

– Ce sera fait Votre Altesse.

Mei hocha légèrement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui tardait d’être loin du Royaume en ruine, et de pouvoir observer l’effondrement du pays de loin. Il ne ferait pas bon d’être dans le Royaume du Feu durant les prochaines années. Ce qui lui rappela à nouveau, terriblement et fatalement, Hinata Hyūga. Cette petite ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Elle soupira et décida, pour une fois, de s’accorder un peu de sympathie pour une étrangère.

– Trouve une suivante, et dis-lui de me trouver dame Hinata. J’aimerais dîner avec elle, ce soir. Elle ne peut gagner, mais elle peut au moins survivre, déclara-t-elle.

Yagura resta silencieux et immobile un instant avant de hocher la tête, s’incliner légèrement, et quitter la pièce.

* * *

Mei s’observa dans le miroir, satisfaite de son apparence. Elle avait décliné une invitation à dîner avec Hiruzen pour favoriser son repas avec la jeune dame, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle ne pouvait pas sortir ses meilleurs apparats. Elle avait choisi une robe traditionnelle de son Royaume en soie bleue brodée d’or, et un châle bleu roi accroché à ses bras par des bracelets d’or. Sa traîne flottait presque telle de l’écume autour de ses hanches et le long de ses jambes pâles. Mei sourit et ajusta sa tiare. Parfait. Si elle voulait que cette petite l’écoutât, il lui fallait paraître aussi régale qu’elle le pouvait.

Mei fut guidée dans les jardins où elle prendrait son dîner avec dame Hinata par une suivante originaire de Konoha, Yagura sur ses talons. Lorsqu’elle arriva, elle trouva son invitée déjà assise, conversant avec un chevalier issu de son clan. Son arrivée attira l’attention de dame Hinata qui se leva aussitôt pour s’incliner devant elle. Mei lui offrit un faux sourire tendre et s’assit en face d’elle.

– Votre Majesté, c’est un honneur d’avoir reçu cette invitation, la petite dame dit une fois assise également.

– Ce n’est pas une simple visite de courtoisie, répondit Mei. Yagura, assure-toi que personne ne nous écoute je te prie.

– Bien sûr, Votre Majesté.

Le visage de Hinata Hyūga se ferma immédiatement et son regard grisé devint perçant tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient. Mei sourit légèrement, amusée par la méfiance dont la jeune fille avait aussitôt fait preuve. C’était la réaction que la Daimyō attendait de l’Yggalënne, mais elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Si elle savait masquer ses émotions face aux plus sots et ceux qui l’en pensaient incapable ou sotte, elle en était incapable face à quelqu’un de plus entraînée.

– Je n’ai pas l’arrogance imaginer que vous auriez le désir de passer plus de temps en ma compagnie sans aucune motivation ultérieure, Votre Majesté, répondit la jeune dame en forçant un sourire poli à apparaître sur son visage.

– Non, en effet, vous n’êtes pas assez sotte, madame. Dîtes-moi, que pensez-vous de l’état de Konoha ?

– Je n’en pense peu, car je ne souhaite que retourner à Perleforêt et laisser ce lieu derrière moi. Les quelques lunes passées ici m’ont répugnée.

– Quelle honnêteté ! N’avez-vous donc pas peur que le Daimyō apprenne vos sentiments ? s’amusa Mei.

– Il ne m’a pas cachée son mépris pour les Yggalëns et moi-même, et je sais déjà que le trône de ce Royaume ne sera jamais mien, répondit Hinata Hyūga. Pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à masquer mon mépris pour lui en l’absence de hauts dignitaires de Konoha ?

Mei cligna des yeux avant d’éclater d’un rire sincère. Cette fillette avait donc une idée du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait mais refusait de renier qui elle était ! Son honneur la perdrait. La Daimyō but une gorgée de vin et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. La jeune dame l’examinait en silence, les points sûrement serrés sur sa jupe pour masquer sa peur.

– Tu es une enfant fort amusante, dit-elle. Sais-tu seulement à quel point la cours de Konoha t’est hostile ?

– Je ne connais pas assez la cours pour réellement le savoir, admit l’Yggalënne. Néanmoins, je n’ignore pas que chaque jour passé ici sera une épreuve. Le décès de mon père a laissé notre maisonnée vulnérable.

– En effet. J’éprouve pour toi plus de sympathie que je me l’autorise habituellement, alors n’oublie pas ce que je vais te dire ce soir, répondit Mei.

– Tout conseil de votre part serait tel une bénédiction des dieux, Votre Majesté.

– Ni le palais, ni la ville, ni cette région ne te seront jamais acquis. Cela, tu ne dois jamais l’oublier. Tu ne peux gagner contre tes adversaires en ces lieux, mais je vais t’enseigner à survivre.


	13. Les héritiers

_Cher prince Gaara,_

_J’espère que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé de corps et d’esprit. Nous sommes arrivés à Ivoïré sans encombre, bien que l’accueil fût glacial. A mon grand dégoût, les miens ne sont toujours pas les bienvenus dans cette maudite capitale. Je regrette amèrement les jours où j’ignorais que les hommes pouvaient être dégoûtés par la couleur de peau de leurs voisins ! Mais que de paroles attristantes !_

_J’ai pu dîner en compagnie de Sa Majesté Mei Terumi et du seigneur Mizukage. C’est une femme incroyable, et j’admire sa force ! La voir commander le respect de tous et toutes me rend – je dois l’avouer – jalouse, et je confesse que j’aimerais avoir ne serait-ce qu’une once de son incroyable charisme. Les Neuf m’ont peut-être entendu, car lors de notre dîner, elle a partagé avec moi quelques « astuces », dirais-je, pour paraître plus noble et faire honneur à mon titre. J’espère réussir, je ne peux faire honte à Yggalë ! Surtout avec la nouvelle Sélection qui approche ; je vais devoir représenter ma région face aux futurs Grands Seigneurs, et cela m’angoisse._

_Sur une seconde note plus joyeuse, j’ai appris quelques chansons du Royaume du Vent à la harpe. La Litanie du Désert était fort ardue mais elle est si belle que je n’aurais su renoncer. Me ferez-vous l’honneur de m’écouter l’interpréter lors de notre prochaine rencontre ? J’aimerais également trouver un professeur de danse mais il semblerait que les seuls professeurs vivants à Ivoïré sont de vieux fous à l’esprit perdu par l’âge ! Je vais surement devoir engager des danseurs de passage ; j’espère seulement qu’on ne me prêtera pas des relations indécentes avec eux !_

_Je prie chaque soir pour que Celui de la Rage vous laisse en paix. Celle de la Paix a-t-elle entendu mes prières ? Pouvez-vous vous reposer et rêver comme bon vous semble ? Comment Suna se porte-t-elle ?_

_J’espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles._

_Votre dévouée amie,_

_Hinata du clan Hyūga._

Gaara sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres alors qu’il relisait la lettre que lui avait adressé Hinata. Il pouvait presque voir son sourire et entendre sa voix alors qu’elle parlait avec excitation de musique et de danse. Elle semblait porter un véritable amour à ces deux arts, et il ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer sa voix entonner la douce Litanie du Désert. Ce serait sans aucun doute merveilleux à écouter, sa voix de soie était déjà telle une légère caresse lorsqu’elle ne faisait que parler, ou semblable au chant des oiseaux lorsqu’elle se montrait enthousiaste envers un sujet. Il prit une feuille et une plume, réfléchissant à la lettre qu’il pourrait lui écrire.

_Chère Grande Dame Hinata,_

_Votre lettre m’a apportée toute la sérénité que je pourrais désirer, et vous me voyez rassuré d’apprendre que vous êtes saine et sauve, même si je ne peux que vous urger d’être aussi prudente que vous le pouvez. Orochimaru est toujours en liberté, et qui sait quel plan il concocte pour détruire la paix internationale. Quant à la haine que vous pouvez recevoir à Konoha, n’y prêtez guère attention ; vous êtes bien plus belle que quiconque habitant à Ivoïré, et votre pouvoir n’est surpassé que par celui du Daimyō. Quelques riches marchands ne sauraient se comparer à vous._

_Sa Majesté Mei est en effet une femme intéressante, surtout compte tenu de l’histoire de son royaume ! Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de converser avec elle, aussi bien dois-je vous croire sur sa personnalité. J’espère que le Mizukage vous a traitée avec respect, il me semble qu’il peut être rustre. Enfin, peut-être suis-je mal placé pour parler !_

_Il me tarde nos retrouvailles, et j’espère pouvoir vous entendre chanter ! Je suis un piètre chanteur, mais je puis tenter de m’améliorer pour vous accompagner. Mon père désapprouve chacun de mes choix, alors autant faire ce que je désire, n’est-ce pas ?_

_La situation à Suna est des plus ennuyeuses, je dois l’avouer ; l’enquête sur l’attaque d’Orochimaru ne semble pas avancer, et la compétition entre mon frère et ma sœur a perdu tout intérêt à mes yeux. Il était amusant de les voir se disputer les attentions du conseil il y a quelques mois lorsque la course a commencé mais à présent, c’est assez pathétique. Il est assez évident que Temari va gagner, et les caprices de Kankurō sont dignes d’un enfant. Il me tarde que tout cela finisse ! Et que ma sœur devienne Daimyō. Elle sera bien meilleur que mon père, mais celui-ci n’est pas près de lâcher le trône, à mon grand malheur._

_Je prie pour que cette lettre vous trouve heureuse et en paix. Que la Mère de Tous vous protège, et guide vos pas._

_J’attendrai votre réponse._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Prince Gaara Hisuna de Suna._

Gaara posa sa plume et soupira. Il n’avait jamais écrit de lettre à qui ce fût. Respectait-il les conventions ? Il ne voulait pas offenser son interlocutrice ; l’idée qu’elle fût vexée et donc énervée envers lui pour si peu lui briserait le cœur. Néanmoins, le souvenir du courage dont elle avait fait preuve pour le sauver de la soif de sang de Celui de la Rage le rassura. Elle n’était pas comme toutes les demoiselles qu’il avait pu rencontrer ; elle avait l’esprit plus affutée et le cœur plus clément. Confiant, le jeune prince rangea sa plume. Sa lettre aurait sans doute besoin d’être retravaillée, mais il était satisfait de son premier jet. Hinata semblait apprécier sa franchise, et il appréciait la sienne. Pourquoi devrait-il donc se cacher derrière de fausses politesses ? La sincérité n’était-elle pas une valeur primordiale ?

Gaara se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quelle fascinante demoiselle ! Elle le ferait presque croire aux valeurs de la Mère de Tous ! S’il était sincère, c’était uniquement par pragmatisme ; le jour où il craindrait la déesse primordiale n’était pas arrivé. Il attrapa la lettre et la relut puis inspira profondément. Il l’enverrait ainsi ; il ne voulait pas se fatiguer à cacher un quelconque message derrière des mots peu fiables et des phrases sinueuses.

* * *

Le prince quitta sa chambre et entreprit de se diriger vers la fauconnerie. Tous les oiseaux voyageurs s’y trouvaient et étaient choyés par les domestiques travaillant là-bas. Ils devaient toujours être vigoureux et en bonne santé si des messages devaient être urgemment envoyés sur de longues distances. Un des fauconniers le vit arriver et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement. Gaara roula légèrement des yeux tandis que l’homme se hâtait de faire une révérence maladroite et craintive. Le prince l’observa froidement un court instant. _Quel insecte pathétique à la bravoure inexistante_ , pensa-t-il.

– J’ai besoin d’un oiseau pour Konoha, ordonna-t-il.

– Bien sûr, tout de suite Votre Altesse ! A qui dois-je l’adresser ? répondit le fauconnier d’une voix tremblante.

– La Grande Dame Hinata du Clan Hyūga. N’indique pas sa provenance.

– A vos ordres, Votre Altesse !

Gaara l’observa préparer un oiseau en silence. Il n’exsudait aucun charisme ni aucune dignité, et le prince se demanda comment des oiseaux de proie aussi majestueux que ceux qu’il dressait pouvaient bien lui obéir. Il leva les yeux vers les oiseaux, qui piaillaient et hurlaient furieusement depuis son arrivée. Il ricana légèrement. Les animaux l’avaient toujours détesté mais, comme à l’accoutumée, aucun n’avait le courage de l’attaquer ou le chasser de son territoire. Finalement, ce fauconnier correspondait parfaitement à ces oiseaux ! Ils étaient tous trop idiots pour comprendre qu’il n’avait que faire de leur existence et ne s’abaisserait jamais à les tuer. Le plus insultant restait tout de même que les domestiques le pensassent capables d’occire des innocents pour le plaisir. Peu importait les tourments infligés par Celui de la Rage, il n’avait jamais tué un domestique qui aurait eu le malheur de passer par là. Un soupir lui échappa et il ferma les yeux. Hinata et ses yeux emplis de confiance sincère lui manquaient déjà.

– V-Votre Altesse, l’oiseau est prêt à partir.

Gaara rouvrit les yeux et les glissa vers le fauconnier, ne se fatiguant pas à se tourner complètement vers lui.

– Et bien envoie-le. Mon père n’a pas besoin de savoir, est-ce bien clair ?

– Oui Votre Altesse.

Gaara fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de la fauconnerie. Alors qu’il allait saisir la poignée, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée, révélant le visage désemparé de Temari, dont les yeux étaient étonnamment rouges et bouffis. Il ne l’avait jamais vue pleurer, et Gaara comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle se figea en le voyant, puis son expression se ferma et elle le bouscula presque pour pénétrer dans la fauconnerie. Gaara se retourna pour la regarder chasser les fauconniers et s’assoir au milieu des rapaces. Elle tendit les bras et quelques-uns vinrent se poser sur ses genoux ou à ses côtés, se frottant contre elle comme des chats. Les yeux du prince s’écarquillèrent ; il ignorait que sa sœur était aussi douée avec les oiseaux ou qu’elle venait chercher du confort auprès d’eux.

Il s’approcha lentement et quelques oiseaux crièrent après lui avant de s’envoler et de tournoyer autour de lui. _Hum. Ils sont plus courageux si Temari est impliqué ; amusant_ , pensa-t-il. Sa sœur releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient perçants, sa mâchoire serrée et son corps tendu. Que s’était-il donc passé ? Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

– Que t’arrive-t-il ? Tu ne pleures jamais.

– Bien sûr que si je pleure, mais tu te moques bien de savoir comment nous nous portons ! rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement.

Elle espérait surement qu’il tombât à genoux pour s’excuser de son comportement jusqu’alors, qu’il devint un petit frère exemplaire. Néanmoins, cela n’était que la preuve qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal. Il n’avait aucunement l’intention de changer. Il était parfaitement satisfait de ses relations avec les membres de sa famille et ne désirait pas être plus proches d’eux ; leurs yeux emplis de peur et de pitié le rendaient malade. Pourquoi s’encombrerait-il de telles relations ?

– Tu ne pleures pas en public, c’est pourquoi ton comportement a attiré mon attention. Si tu n’as pas l’intention de m’en parler, je m’en vais, répondit-il froidement.

Il fit volte-face et quelques pas lorsqu’il entendit Temari le héler. Il s’arrêta et se retourna aux trois quarts. Avait-elle changé d’avis ? Qu’elle se hâte, il détestait cette fauconnerie sale et puante.

– Pourquoi elle ?

– Développe.

– La Hyūga. Pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance ainsi ? J’ai essayé maintes et maintes fois de te comprendre, d’être une sœur mais chaque fois tu m’as rejetée. Pourquoi elle ? persifla Temari.

Temari serait-elle jalouse ? Voilà qui était amusant. Comment osait-elle espérer être plus qu’une simple sœur distante pour lui lorsqu’elle était incapable de le regarder sans crainte ? Même à présent, la peur était dissimulée sous son hostilité, une présence éternelle.

– Elle n’a pas peur. Tout simplement.

– Dans ce cas, elle a perdu l’esprit ! cracha la princesse.

Gaara eut soudainement l’impression qu’on venait de le gifler et il fit un pas en arrière. Il avait toujours su que sa famille et chaque être habitant ce maudit royaume le craignait, mais entendre Temari prononcer ces mots étaient comme un coup de fouet. Il pensait que l’honnêteté lui ferait du bien, mais c’était comme recevoir un sceau d’eau glacée sur le corps. Ses poings se serrèrent sur ses bras et il inspira profondément. Au fond de son crâne, le rire de Celui de la Rage résonna. Le ricanement semblait tournoyer de manière erratique dans son esprit, comme si une des tempêtes qui balayaient parfois les steppes de Suna le secouait en tous sens.

Gaara se mordit la lèvre, refusant de laisser la voix du dieu honni lui dicter ses pensées et s’efforça d’ignorer la soif de sang qui pulsait à présent dans ses veines comme les battements de son cœur. Il ne pouvait succomber. Il posa ses yeux sur Temari, espérant que la vue de sa sœur le calmerait. Lorsqu’il croisa le regard lapis-lazuli de sa sœur, une vague de soulagement l’envahit. Il n’avait aucune raison de s’énerver. Elle ne le méritait pas ; elle n’était qu’une menteuse qui avait trois mois auparavant prétendu qu’elle l’aimait bien qu’aujourd’hui ses actes et paroles démontrassent le contraire.

Il fit demi-tour et, ignorant les sanglots de Temari, quitta la fauconnerie sans un seul regard en arrière, les mâchoires tendues et les poings serrés. La bonté d’Hinata lui avait fait croire qu’il pourrait peut-être tenter de réparer les liens brisés qui le liaient à sa famille – à l’exception de son père – mais c’était clairement peine perdue. Il retourna dans sa chambre, pour trouver Kankurō appuyé contre la porte, l’attendant, flanqué d’un chevalier dont Gaara ne s’était pas fatigué à retenir le nom. Le prince cadet grogna. Pourquoi devait-il être accablé du poids de leurs présences ? Ces couards menteurs ne l’intéressaient pas.

– Que veux-tu ? grommela-t-il.

– Simplement te présenter ton futur souverain, répondit Kankurō.

– Temari devait être l’héritière, dit Gaara en fronçant ses sourcils blancs.

– Certes, mais elle est une perverse qui préfère la compagnie des femmes. Comment pourrait-elle régner correctement sur le royaume ? rétorqua Kankurō avec un sourire cruel.

Gaara eut soudainement l’impression que du plomb était tombé au fond de son estomac. Comment le secret de Temari s’était-il ainsi retrouvé exposé au grand jour ? Puis, lentement, comme si la conclusion refusait d’apparaître dans son esprit, il comprit. Et la rage l’envahit sauvagement, tournoyant dans son esprit comme une tornade furieuse. Gaara serra les poings et, d’un revers de la main instinctif, gifla Kankurō au visage, le faisant chuter au sol. Il sentit ses crocs s’allonger alors que son ombre tournoyait autour de ses chevilles, attendant ses ordres. Les larmes de Temari lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que son agressivité. Il était normal qu’elle fût dans cet état, et il n’en était pas la raison. Sa sœur n’était point une menteuse, elle avait le cœur brisé.

– Elle t’avait fait jurer ! Tu avais prêté serment ! rugit-il. Comment as-tu pu briser ta parole ainsi ?

Kankurō cracha un peu de sang tandis que le chevalier l’aidait à se relever. Son frère aîné lui lança un regard noir et, lorsqu’il parla, son ton était venimeux.

– Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ! rétorqua Kankurō. Toute ma vie j’ai sué pour être l’héritier. Crois-tu que je n’allais pas tout faire pour gagner ?

– Un homme qui brise sa parole ne mérite pas de trône, siffla Gaara.

– Te voilà bien sage pour un tueur !

– Je n’ai jamais brisé ma parole, et tuer ne m’empêche pas d’être capable de pensées cohérentes ! Pars, sale serpent, avant que je décide de faire de Temari l’héritière !

Kankurō sembla comprendre le sens derrière ses paroles et s’enfuit immédiatement, son chevalier sur ses talons.

* * *

Gaara claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, tremblant, et retira les couches de vêtements qui entravaient son visage et ses mains. Son regard tomba sur son reflet, qui trembla comme la surface d’une mare avant de devenir indépendant, les yeux noirs et dorés et la peau couverte d’étranges marques. Le prince recula d’un pas, pantelant. Son crâne avait été pris d’assaut par de lourdes masses, son estomac était tordu et il avait froid bien que de la sueur dégoulinât le long de ses tempes. Il prit appui contre un meuble quelconque, fixant durement son dangereux reflet.

– Que… veux-tu… grogna-t-il.

Celui de la Rage sourit cruellement et épousseta ses vêtements.

– Moi ? C’est plutôt simple, je veux du sang et de la violence. Rien de très original, certes, mais je m’ennuie, ici ! Laisse-moi plutôt te retourner la question, petit. Ne veux-tu pas allé à Kiri ? Ou peut-être à Konoha, rejoindre ta douce Hinata ? Une charmante gamine d’ailleurs, je suis bien content que tu ne m’aies pas obéi, après réflexion, elle est très intéressante.

Gaara serra les mâchoires mais, incapable de tenir debout par lui-même, ne put tenter d’avoir l’air intimidant.

– C’est ce que j’aimerais oui, mais je n’ai pas de raison officielle de m’y rendre, grogna le prince. Je ne peux parler à ta place, mais je n’ai aucunement envie de vivre comme un mendiant, surtout avec un corps qui ne tolère pas le soleil.

Le dieu pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir, avant de soupirer.

– Ah oui, j’oubliais les conventions humaines. C’est terriblement fastidieux ! Néanmoins, je veux m’amuser, et ta vie actuelle est d’un ennui catastrophique ! Mais qu’importe, je vais y remédier. Tu as quatorze ans, n’est-ce pas ? C’est un âge correct pour commencer à prendre du pouvoir chez les humains, il me semble.

– Si on veut, pantela Gaara. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Le sourire de Celui de la Rage semblait s’étirer jusqu’à ses oreilles pointues, lui donnant un aspect cauchemardesque. Gaara déglutit. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu traverser l’esprit du dieu ?

– La lettre de ta douce m’a donné une bonne idée. Nous allons bien nous amuser, petit !


	14. Les candidats

Chapitre XIV : Les candidats.

Le vent dansait dans ses cheveux lorsque Hinata entendit qu'on toquait à la porte de ses appartements. La jeune fille soupira elle ne désirait pas voir qui que ce soit. Sentir le vent venant de l'ouest sur sa peau, là où trônait Suna et vivait son cher prince, était une sensation des plus agréables et elle aimerait pouvoir rester ainsi pour de longues heures supplémentaires. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix elle avait des responsabilités bien plus pressantes qu'un simple plaisir personnel. Elle réajusta ses tresses et s'assura rapidement dans le miroir que ses jupes n'étaient pas froissées. Une fois satisfaite de ce rapide coup d'œil, elle fit signe à Kō d'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements. Il s'agissait d'une domestique.

– Dame Hinata, les seigneurs Itachi et Sasuke du clan Uchiha sont arrivés. Ils aimeraient vous inviter à prendre une collation avec eux.

Hinata resta silencieuse un instant, considérant ses possibilités. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : refuser et s'enfermer à nouveau dans ses appartements pour attendre la fin de cette stupide Sélection. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait point faire passer ses intérêts personnels avant les intérêts d'Yggalë et des siens. Elle se devait de faire bonne impression auprès du futur Haut Seigneur de Pràyol, voire du futur Daimyō. Hinata grinça des dents à l'idée de devoir se lier d'amitié avec des gens qui participaient à la haine que son peuple recevait, mais elle se contrôla et força un sourire poli à naître sur son visage.

– J'en serais ravie. Quand m'attendent-ils ?

– Dès que vous le désirez, ma Dame.

– Très bien. Aide-moi avec mes cheveux, s'il-te-plaît.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata était assise devant sa coiffeuse, observant dans le miroir les délicates actions de la domestique. Elle était plus lente que Hamya ou Hanika lorsqu'il s'agissait de refaire les tresses ornées de bijoux, mais elle était également beaucoup plus douce. Hamya avait tendance à être rapide mais assez brutale dans ses actions ce n'était pas pour rien que Hanika, sensible du cuir chevelu, refusait de laisser sa sœur la coiffer.

Une fois les tresses refaites, Hinata ouvrit son armoire, et réfléchit sur quelle robe porter. Elle était vêtue assez simplement aujourd'hui, et elle désirait ardemment laisser une impression de noblesse aux deux Pràyoliens. Sa robe actuelle ne ferait pas l'affaire.

Son choix se porta sur une robe argentée. Le bustier était brodé de cristaux sombres et de fils noirs s'entrelaçant. Le bas du bustier formait un « v » sur la jupe, tandis que sur le bas de cette dernière poussait des plantes sombres aux fleurs faites de cristaux. La robe n'avait pas de manche, et elle choisit un châle noir brodé d'argent et des jupons de la même couleur pour aller sous sa robe. Elle ne porterait pas de couleurs vives pendant un autre moi. Elle se devait d'apparaître en deuil, peu importait son ressentiment envers son père. Enfin, Hinata enfila quelques bijoux, notamment les bracelets en forme de serpents offerts par Neiji voilà maintenant trois lunes, s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et décida qu'elle était prête.

– Montre-nous le chemin, dit-elle à la domestique.

Cette dernière acquiesça et les guida dans les couloirs d'Ivoïré jusqu'à des appartements à l'étage supérieur. Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement jalouse. Les candidats, Naruto Uzumaki et Itachi Uchiha, étaient logés au-dessus d'elle car elle ne participait point à la Sélection. Officiellement, c'était le cas, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle ne serait jamais choisie. Elle n'avait pas non pu hériter des anciens appartements de son noble père, et on l'avait reléguée à l'étage en-dessous. C'était insultant.

Hinata tenta néanmoins de calmer sa colère et son envie. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle éprouvât de tels sentiments. Elle avait Yggalë, le plus beau lieu que la Mère De Tous eût créé sur cette terre, elle avait un clan aimant et fort, l'affection d'un prince merveilleux, tout droit sorti d'une chanson. Penser à son cher prince la fit sourire et calma le tourbillon de jalousie et d'agacement en elle. Il la remplissait d'affection et de paix, comme si Celle de la Paix en personne l'enlaçait.

Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha étaient exactement ce qu'Hinata avait imaginé. D'une pâleur presque laide comparée au teint de porcelaine de Gaara, les frères auraient pu être jumeaux s'ils avaient eu le même âge. Leurs cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux des Hyūga, et tous deux étaient plus grands qu'elle. Itachi faisait peut-être deux têtes de plus qu'elle, et Sasuke seulement une. Si elle était objective, elle trouverait qu'ils étaient beaux garçons. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'être objective quand les autres régions du Royaume moquaient la sienne pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide que la couleur de la peau ou les différences culturelles. Pourquoi s'évertuerait-elle à être objective dans son cœur quand eux n'étaient que préjudices et impolitesses ?

– Mademoiselle Hyūga, c'est un honneur, lui dit sire Itachi – il était chevalier après tout – en embrassant sa main.

Hinata rougit joliment. Elle savait rougir lorsque bon lui semblait, un talent que Sa Majesté Mei avait félicité. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ferait honneur aux enseignements et leçons partagés par la Daimyō lorsqu'elles avaient dîné ensembles voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines.

– Ma _Dame_ , le reprit calmement Kō.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit le chevalier.

– Dame Hinata est la Grande Dame d'Yggalë. Je vous prie de vous adresser à elle par son titre, monseigneur.

– Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. Je vous demande pardon, ma Dame, s'excusa l'héritier de Fort-Rubis.

Son excuse était sincère, mais elle voyait la confusion dans son regard.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit Hinata en souriant tendrement. Le voyage était sans aucun doute épuisant je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas opté pour une sieste ! J'ai dormi des heures après être arrivée à Ivoïré, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Ce n'était pas du tout un rire sincère, car elle ne voulait pas être là, mais Sa Majesté Mei lui avait dit que son rire était beau. Il était, avec son titre et ses mots, une arme qu'elle devait aiguiser. La Daimyō avait également complimenté sa beauté, mais Hinata savait parfaitement que son apparence lui porterait plus préjudices qu'autre chose, en cette ville maudite. Dès lors, bien qu'être belle pouvait lui gagner quelques faveurs de vieux ministres ou nobles, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aiguiser de la même façon. Elle devait juste s'assurer d'être la mieux habillée afin de ne pas être ridicule. Faire honte à son clan, même aux yeux de ces nobles insipides et idiots, serait invivable.

– C'est l'avantage de mes quelques campagnes avec d'autres chevaliers, ma Dame. Mon frère refuse d'admettre sa fatigue, plaisanta sire Itachi.

Sasuke, affalé sur un fauteuil, haussa les sourcils à l'attention de son frère. Hinata pouffa légèrement s'installa dans une des confortables chaises. Le chevalier s'installa en face d'elle tandis que des domestiques déposaient des plats de pâtisseries et du thé sur la table. Sasuke se rapprocha également, mais Hinata voyait qu'il luttait difficilement contre l'épuisement. Néanmoins, il ne l'admettrait jamais, sa fierté ne le lui permettrait pas. Que la fierté masculine pouvait être idiote ! Neiji était pareil, parfois. Hanika lui comptait souvent des anecdotes amusantes à propos de son cousin lorsqu'elles dînaient entre femmes.

– Ma Dame, je tenais à vous présenter toutes les condoléances de notre clan. Pràyol pleurera la perte d'un Haut Seigneur de cette noblesse pendant des années, dit Itachi.

Hinata se figea, plongeant son regard dans celui du Uchiha. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le gifler de toutes ses forces, et ne pas partir sur le champ lui demanda tout son contrôle. Comment _osait_ -il ? Alors qu'il participait à cette mascarade ! Hinata réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait répondre sans l'insulter, mais ce fut Sasuke qui prit la parole.

– Itachi, tu es un idiot. Crois-tu que ce soit ce que Dame Hinata veut entendre ?

Il se tourna vers elle et inclina la tête.

– Je vous prie de pardonner mon frère, ma Dame. Il n'est pas aussi poli qu'il aime à le penser.

– Vos excuses sont acceptées, sire – pardonnez-moi. Êtes-vous chevalier vous aussi ? demanda-t-elle, espérant changer le sujet de la discussion.

– Hélas non, pas encore. Je ne suis qu'un écuyer, mais je serai bientôt fait chevalier, si tout se déroule bien.

Hinata se força à nouveau à sourire.

– Je prierai pour votre réussite. Je devrais vous présenter à mon cousin Neiji, lui aussi est écuyer. Kō, sais-tu quand Neiji sera fait chevalier ? Il me semblait que cela aura lieu sous peu.

– Pas encore ma Dame. Mais l'épreuve finale a lieu dans deux semaines.

– Il me tarde d'y assister, sourit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Peut-être pourriez-vous y participer aussi ?

– Ce serait avec plaisir, Sasuke répondit en souriant poliment. Qu'en penses-tu, Itachi ?

– Tu ne peux l'être plus. Si tu ne participais pas, je devrais te rosser, plaisanta l'aîné. Dame Hinata, je serais également enchanté de rencontrer votre cousin.

– Bien sûr, sire. J'organiserai un dîner bientôt, nous pourrons discuter plus longuement qu'aujourd'hui.

Quelle plaie ce serait ! Ils étaient inintéressants. Comment sire Itachi pouvait-il prétendre au trône alors que sa politesse laissait à désirer de la sorte ? Elle échangea quelques politesses de plus, avant de s'excuser afin de quitter la pièce. La collation avait été délicieuse, les cuisiniers d'Ivoïré étaient bels et bien les meilleurs du royaume, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la faire rester plus longtemps.

Elle voulait regagner ses appartements et écrire à sa mère. Elle devait étudier les rapports économiques d'Yggalë ainsi que ceux concernant la sécurité. Son père avait été assassiné, et aucun coupable n'avait été arrêté. Bien sûr, Orochimaru semblait être un coupable tout à fait désigné, mais s'il était derrière cette attaque et le poison, pourquoi son père avait-il été la seule victime ? Pourquoi aurait-il visé, de toutes façons ? Il n'avait pas encore été couronné. Était-ce une vendetta personnelle contre le royaume de feu ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi se fatiguer à attaquer le conseil des Daimyōs ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Si son père était la seule victime, c'était parce qu'il était la seule cible. Des assassins avaient également été envoyés après elle et ses cousines. Qu'ils fussent envoyés par Orochimaru ou quelqu'un d'autre, les Hyūga avaient clairement été visés. Elle ne pouvait pardonner un tel acte, et, en tant que Grande Dame d'Yggalë, elle se devait d'enquêter et de découvrir qui en voulait ainsi à son clan.

– Ma Dame, avant que vous nous quittiez, j'aurais une question à vous poser.

La voix d'Itachi fit sursauter Hinata, et elle se tourna vers lui, forçant un sourire sur son visage.

– Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

– Qui soutiendrez-vous, dans cette Sélection ?

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Itachi ! s'écria Sasuke, mais son frère l'ignora.

– Vous ne logez pas au même étage que nous, vous ne participez pas à la Sélection, n'est-ce pas ? Qui allez-vous soutenir, dans ce cas ? Naruto Uzumaki, ou moi-même ? Un garçon de tout juste quinze années, ou un adulte, chevalier et stratège ? questionna-t-il, un sourire arrogant sur son visage.

– As-tu perdu l'esprit ? s'indigna Sasuke.

Hinata n'entendit pas le plus jeune des frères, tant les paroles de l'aîné sonnaient comme une gifle en plein visage. Ses oreilles en sifflaient même. Par les Neuf, n'avait-il aucune honte ? Aucune humilité ? Était-ce ainsi qu'on élevait les futurs Hauts Seigneurs Pràyoliens ? Il n'était pas étonnant que leur région soit connue pour leur habileté à la guerre. Ce genre d'attitude, qui faisait fi de toutes leçons de diplomatie, déclenchait des guerres en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour cligner des yeux !

– Certainement pas le grossier personnage qui se permet de se comporter de la sorte ! Pensez-vous que vos charmes et votre habileté à l'épée feront oublier aux autres souverains votre obscénité ? Vous nous plongerez dans un conflit armé en quelques minutes, avec une attitude pareille !

Elle partit en claquant la porte, hors d'elle. Aussitôt dehors, la jeune femme s'élança à toute vitesse. Elle voulait s'écrouler sur son lit, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La situation avait été des plus angoissantes et l'avait rendue furieuse. Le vent de sa course caressa son visage, lui rappelant le vent des steppes de Suna où vivait son cher prince. Comment se portait-il ? Celui de la Rage le tourmentait-il ? Si seulement elle pouvait sentir son étreinte une nouvelle fois, tous ces sentiments négatifs, toutes ces émotions néfastes disparaîtraient comme de la neige au soleil. Pourquoi, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle affronter tout cela ? Avait-elle offensé les Neuf ?

Hinata ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fût au bord de son balcon, les mains sur la rambarde en pierre, là où elle était installée une courte heure plus tôt. Des larmes de frustration dévalaient ses joues et rapidement, ses genoux cédèrent. La jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol. Ses doigts restèrent sur la pierre, qui formaient des barreaux semblables à ceux d'une cage. Au travers, elle pouvait voir Ivoïré, puis Konoha et, à l'ouest, à des centaines de lieues d'ici, se tenaient les forêts Yggalënne et Perleforêt. Un sanglot secoua ses épaules. Elle voulait rentrer revoir sa chère mère, tenir Hanabi dans ses bras, se baigner dans les sources d'eau chaude. Elle aimerait tant retourner à ses jours bénis !

Mais elle ne le pouvait elle était prisonnière de cet endroit honni, de ces nobles et ces riches marchands, de leur haine et de leur mépris infondé. Ils avaient jeté au sol ses rêves de la capitale et les avaient piétinés sans le moindre regret. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devaient-ils traiter les siens de la sorte ? Elle attrapa la fiole enchantée autour de son cou, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait tant que son prince fût là pour la rassurer, pour qu'elle puisse rêver à nouveau à ses côtés comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Malheureusement, c'était dans le passé, et elle devait se concentrer sur le présent et le futur. Elle devait enterrer la petite fille spontanée, laisser la Grande Dame naître. Elle devait aimer et protéger les siens. C'était son devoir, après tout.

* * *

Elle rencontra Naruto Uzumaki quelques jours plus tard. Le futur seigneur de Laguloé était un garçon jovial pour qui elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine sympathie. Son clan était petit et moins puissant, mais il était tout de même fier de ses origines. Il ne baissait la tête que face au Daimyō, et regardait sire Itachi droit dans les yeux. Il semblait le trouver profondément ennuyeux. Rien que pour cela, Hinata décida qu'elle l'appréciait bien plus que le grossier chevalier Pràyolien. Néanmoins, il n'était pas très futé, et sa jovialité serait bien inutile pour gérer l'économie et les taxes. Oh, il serait un Daimyō aimé du peuple, elle n'en doutait pas. Mais s'il conduisait le royaume à sa perte, ce serait inutile. Sire Itachi avait l'esprit, et Naruto Uzumaki le cœur. S'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, ce serait parfait. Malheureusement, en l'état actuel des choses, que l'un ou l'autre devint Daimyō était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Hinata soupira ces pensées avaient tendance à gâcher les banquets.

– Ma Dame, que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez pâle, dit soudainement Hanika, assise en face d'elle, arrachant Hinata à ses pensées.

Neiji était assis à côté d'Hanika, et Hinata était ravie de voir qu'une relation semblait se développer entre eux. Ils méritaient d'être heureux, et elle détruirait tout ce qui trouvaient entre eux et leur bonheur. Ils avaient assez souffert. Pauvre Neiji avait perdu sa mère, Hamya et Hanika leurs parents, et les attaques de Suna les avaient laissées hantées par d'horribles cauchemars.

– Des pensées peu plaisantes à propos de la Sélection, répondit-elle en souriant. Que pensez-vous des jeunes seigneurs qui viennent d'arriver ?

– Charmants l'œil, quoiqu'un peu pâle pour moi, Hamya rit. Je ne leur ai pas encore parlé, par contre. Je doute qu'une simple demoiselle de compagnie Yggalënne les intéresse, ajouta-t-elle en feignant d'être offensée.

Les filles pouffèrent, et Neiji roula des yeux. Les autres chevaliers du clan sourirent légèrement, amusés par les discussions entre jeunes femmes. La blague de Hamya détendit l'atmosphère, et Hinata profita un peu plus du banquet et de la musique jouée. Elle ne s'amusa pas réellement, trop inquiète pour Yggalë et la sécurité des siens, mais le sentiment misérable qui l'avait dévorée jusqu'alors se calma.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle regagnait ses appartements, Kō à ses côtés lui parlant de l'examen des chevaliers qui aurait bientôt lieu, Hinata vit au détour d'un couloir le Premier Ministre en personne, Danzō Haruno. Hinata fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta il était un homme sinistre qui ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance. On racontait que son réseau d'espion était encore meilleur que celui de Jiraiya, mais Hinata n'y croyait pas. L'Hokage était une position vieille de plusieurs siècles. Danzō Haruno n'était qu'un homme.

– Ah, Dame Hinata, je vous cherchais, dit-il.

– Monseigneur, puis-je vous aider d'une quelconque façon ?

– Oui. Je suis désolée de vous déranger alors que vous allez sûrement vous reposer, mais j'aimerais vous poser une question. Peut-être en vous accompagnant à vos appartements ?

– Bien sûr. J'espère que vous pardonnerez si je ne puis vous offrir les réponses les plus intelligentes, je crains que la fatigue m'endorme l'esprit.

– Je n'ai aucun doute en votre intelligence, ma Dame, je suis sûr que je serais très satisfait de converser avec vous, répondit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Hinata le prit délicatement, peu sûre d'elle. Que lui voulait donc cet homme si tard ? Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais Kō était avec elle. Elle devrait être en sécurité. Ou, tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

– En tant que Premier Ministre, je dois m'assurer que tous les clans s'entendent, ou tout du moins coexistent en paix. Vous êtes Grande Dame d'Yggalë, et de ce fait, j'aimerais connaître vos sentiments sur les seigneurs avec qui vous devez travailler.

Hinata resta silencieuse un instant. Telle question était-elle réellement urgente ? Ne pouvait-elle attendre le lendemain ? Cette discussion n'était qu'un piège grossier. Elle s'écarta aussitôt du ministre et recula légèrement, les yeux plissés par le mépris. Kō se tint à ses côtés, une main sur la paume de son épée.

– Monseigneur, je pensais que vous aviez une once de respect pour mon intelligence. Pourtant, quel que soit le piège que vous me tendez, il est grossier. Kō, allons-nous-en. Cette conversation est terminée.

Elle tourna les talons, agacée et décidée à se coucher. Cette journée avait été épuisante elle n'était qu'une novice en termes d'économie. Une fois qu'elle eut fait quelques pas, elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Danzō.

– Je pensais que vous diriez cela. Mais je vous prie de me répondre, c'est important.

Hinata s'arrêta et se tourna aux trois quarts, observant le Premier Ministre. Il ne semblait pas du tout offensé par son mépris, et Hinata ne l'en trouva plus que suspect. Elle caressa la fiole enchantée. Si les choses tournaient mal pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait toujours ceci. Si les quelques mois passés lui avaient enseignés une chose, c'était la méfiance.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ? J'ignore ce que vous prévoyez, et je ne vous fais pas confiance.

– Une sage décision, car notre relation dépendra de votre réponse. Si vous ne répondez pas, je prendrais les mêmes mesures que si votre réponse ne me convenait pas, répondit-il calmement.

– Kō pourrait vous occire avant que vous n'ayez cligné des yeux, rétorqua Hinata. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le lui demander, ceci dit. On me pendrait, et mon peuple serait massacré. Le Daimyō n'attend qu'une bonne raison de le faire, siffla-t-elle.

– Le Daimyō a perdu la tête.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Cela sembla amuser Danzō qui rit légèrement et lui offrit une main. Sa réaction semblait lui avoir plu.

– Je m'excuse de mon comportement. Je choisis mes alliés avec précaution, et mes ennemis encore plus. Vous avez l'intelligence et le cœur dont beaucoup de souverains ont besoin. Mes espions vous observent, ma Dame, et ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté m'a plu. Vous avez écouté et appliqué les conseils de Sa Majesté Mei, vous entretenez une relation avec une force de la nature tapie à Suna, vous mettez votre vie en jeu pour les vôtres dans un jeu perdu d'avance contre le Daimyō. Vous feriez une bien meilleure souveraine que les deux jeunots dont nous sommes affublés.

– J'ai été écartée de la Sélection par le Daimyō.

– Officieusement. Selon la loi, vous participez toujours. Et si les nobles et le peuple venaient à vous préférer aux deux autres candidats, ce n'est pas de votre faute, n'est-ce pas ? Mon but est de s'assurer que ce royaume est prospère, et vous êtes sa meilleure chance.

– Yggalë passera toujours avant le reste, le prévint-elle.

– Je n'en demanderais pas moins, ma Dame.

Hinata prit la main tendue, la serrant doucement.


End file.
